Journal de bord
by Icejj
Summary: Une vie de guerre, une vie plus légère. Durant toutes leurs années de lycée, et même après, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita et Jérémie ne cesseront de se rappeler Lyoko. C'est, c'était, leur quotidien. Et ici il repose...
1. Une rentrée mouvementée

Coucou, ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?

Revoir Le Péril Jeune me donne de la nostalgie pour les années 70 que je n'ai pas connu, et pour un type de lycée que je n'ai pas vécu... haha.

Ce texte vise à être léger. Pas de développement psychologique fulgurant, pas d'envolées lyriques, de gros pavés, ou de remise en question profonde liée à Lyoko... Ça viendra peut-être en revanche. o/

J'espère que les personnages sont bien incarnés, et que ce texte vous plaira !

(ALERTE INCOHÉRENCE : CETTE FIC SE SITUE DANS UN UNIVERS PARALLÈLE OÙ ULRICH STERN EST GAUCHER)

Nouvelle précision : par soucis de réalisme, j'ai choisi de placer cette fic en 2016. Paradoxal ? Oui et non. Je sais que CL se déroule plutôt en 2006-2007, mais je ne sais pas si les lycéens se servaient d'internet/quels groupes étaient à la mode/actualités mondiales mois par mois alors que pour 2016... je suis au courant de tout cela. Donc bond de dix ans dans le futur. Je ne pense pas que cela affectera l'histoire outre mesure : CL est assez atemporel.

_(Le lundi 5 Septembre)_

Les illuminatis n'existent certainement pas. En revanche, la société a historiquement comploté pour convaincre les jeunes filles que les garçons les utilisent pour baiser—et les jettent comme des chaussettes après l'acte. Ledit complot sévit aussi chez les jeunes garçons, inséminant l'idée insensée que les filles ne veulent pas baiser—et les jeter comme des chaussettes après l'acte—mais souhaitent les piéger dans une relation à durée indéterminée. Ces préjugés font, selon les sondages, des ravages auprès des adolescents boutonneux et hormonaux, voire même chez les adultes souvent délivrés de l'acné mais non moins stupides.

Yumi était de celles qui, éduquées dans des familles farouchement conservatrices, croyaient à ces idées paranoïaques.

Aelita n'avait aucune souvenir de son enfance sur Terre. Cela lui causait bien des soucis d'intégration, mais pour ce problème précis, ses mœurs étranges lui épargnaient moult maux de tête.

En cette après-midi ensoleillée de septembre, c'est sans doute grâce à son innocence toute relative qu'Aelita put apprécier, sans arrière-pensée, le baiser langoureux qu'elle donnait à Jérémie Belpois. Leur échange était doux, marqué par leur passé commun et les liens sans pareil qu'ils avaient tissés. Certes, ils avaient passé l'été ensemble, s'étant séparés il y a seulement deux jours—les parents de Jérémie avaient accueilli Aelita en Provence. Mais lesdits deux jours s'étaient bien trop étirés au goût de la jeune fille, surtout qu'elle les avait passés à l'Ermitage, pavillon solitaire qui ne connaissait ni l'eau, ni l'électricité.

Revenons à Jérémie Belpois. C'était un garçon timide, assez maigre, qui avait dépassé sa petite amie en taille au cours de l'été—il touchait maintenant au mètre soixante-dix. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours mal peignés et ses habits débraillés, à cause de nuits passées écroulé devant son ordinateur, et de ne pas savoir plier son linge. Jérémie était timide et, selon tous les critères élaborés par les sages élèves du lycée Kadic, un véritable asocial. Il refusait de prêter cours et devoirs à ses camarades, alors même que la seule utilité d'un « intello »—toujours selon les critères élaborés par les sages élèves du lycée—était précisément de prêter cours et devoirs. Soit dit en passant, Jérémie était un génie, cette fois selon la société au sens large.

Aelita mit tendrement fin à leur baiser, mais ne s'éloigna que d'un pas, resserrant ses petits poings autour du sweatshirt du blond. Un flash les aveugla sauvagement. Ô surprise… La jeune fille serra les dents, se tournant vers deux gamines et un appareil photo.

— Ça va pas non ? Laissez-nous un peu d'intimité ! siffla-t-elle, lâchant l'habit de Jérémie à contrecœur.

Mais si l'on portait habituellement beaucoup de respect à Aelita, les deux jeunes filles qui leur faisaient face—une petite rousse, une grande à la peau noire, toutes deux en quatrième—ne se démontèrent pas. La rousse ne lui offrit qu'un grand sourire, découvrant une dentition qui ferait la fierté de Colgate.

— Désolée Aelita, dit la jeune rousse avec le sourire très peu repentant, mais c'est la rentrée, il faut bien remplir le journal !

— Justement Milly, puisque c'est la rentrée, vous pourriez remplir votre feuille de chou avec quelqu'un chose d'intéressant !

Cette dernière remarque venait de Jérémie, qu'Aelita caressa d'un regard reconnaissant, rosissant. Un nouveau flash les assaillit automatiquement.

— Tamiya ! rouspéta cette fois la victime, protégeant ses yeux sensibles d'une main.

— Bon, vous avez vos photos, partez maintenant… soupira ensuite son petit-ami. Il plaça sa main sur l'objectif. Allez harceler d'autres gens fatigués et énervés.

— Ouais, ouais bien sûr… rétorqua Milly avec un ton affairé. Avant de partir, une info qui devrait te plaire, Jérémie : pour 2016 on transpose notre journal sur le web, de manière totalement indépendante du lycée ! Vous pouvez nous retrouver à kadicpotin point fr !

En un instant, les gamines disparurent, emportant leur matériel plus loin. Aelita les observa d'un œil méfiant avant de se tourner vers Jérémie qui, une main crispée sur sa valise bleue, grommelait une réplique tardive.

— C'est pas parce qu'il est sur internet que votre nanar va m'intéresser, p'tites… il s'arrêta quand il réalise qu'Aelita l'écoutait, rougissant. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre, sa petite-amie lui tendit la main.

— Ça m'a surprise que tu… leur laisses les photos… on est donc « officiels » ?

Cette réplique eut le don d'étonner Jérémie, qui balbutia, puis se tut, observant le sourire heureux de la jeune fille.

— Oui, bien sûr… reprit-il avec incertitude. De toute manière, tu ne comptais pas le cacher aux autres, non ?

Par les « autres », Jérémie désignait leur groupe d'amis, complété par Odd, Ulrich et Yumi—les deux premiers en classe de seconde, la dernière en première. Les cinq ne formaient pas une bande de copains ordinaire : ils s'étaient rencontrés en affrontant quotidiennement, durant trois ans, un virus mortel et extrêmement intelligent ; un virus qui menaçait de détruire l'humanité. XANA.

— Pas du tout, poursuivit Aelita, jaugeant son petit-ami. Mais vu qu'on n'avait pas discuté de notre statut, je pensais que tu n'étais pas à l'aise…

— N-Non ! C'est tout simplement que pour moi, notre « officialité » allait de soi !

— Ah ouais ! Vous êtes officiels !

Les deux sursautèrent, se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Petit, habillé de vêtements sportifs mais surtout, roses et violets. Signes distinctifs, les cheveux blonds dressés en une pointe surnaturelle, et l'éclat malin des yeux noisette. Odd.

— Dire que je l'ai appris par Milly et Tamiya ! enchaîna le dernier arrivant avec un sourire. Franchement, j'suis déçu, vous auriez pu prévenir tonton Odd avant les Échos de Kadic !

— Mais c'est ce qu'on voulait faire ! intervint précipitamment Aelita. C'est juste que ces deux petites… pestes… nous ont photographié alors qu'on s'em—

— Hrm ! toussa soudainement Jérémie, rouge. Et sinon, Odd, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Un ange passa.

— Élégant, lâcha finalement Odd. Puis sa mine s'éclaircit : bah écoutez, mes parents m'ont emmené au Brésil en me prévenant au tout dernier moment possible, donc j'ai passé deux semaines sur les plages à mater des bonasses… sea, sex and sun !

— Et chez Sam, ça s'est passé comment ? voulu savoir Aelita, après avoir très clairement levé les yeux au ciel.

— Ha… répondit le petit blond, assortissant l'interjection d'un rire jaune. Voilà l'embrouille… les darons m'ont embarqué pile au moment où je devais lui rendre visite. 'L'avait déjà dû batailler pour qu'un garçon puisse venir chez eux une semaine, alors quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas, ça a foutu l'ambiance.

— Mince… grimaça Aelita, sincèrement désolée. Peut-être une prochaine fois…

— Là, j'en doute.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par une remarque judicieuse de Jérémie. Le blond renifla profondément l'air de fin d'été, œilla avec méfiance le sac-à-dos d'Odd, et prêta voix à ses inquiétudes.

— Où est Kiwi ?

— Ah oui tiens, on ne sent pas d'odeur dégoûtante ! s'étonna ensuite sa petite-amie.

— Normal, je l'ai déjà déposé dans notre chambre ! rétorqua Odd, s'indignant. Et puis mon chien ne pue pas !

— Discutable.

Cette fois, trois adolescents sursautèrent en cœur, et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la quatrième arrivante—une japonaise étonnement grande. Un sourire fleurit sur la frimousse d'Aelita, et elle s'élança vers leur amie, se tendant pour lui faire la bise. Élégante, musclée, aux traits fins et calmes, Yumi projetait une aura sagace et sérieuse.

— Qu'est-ce t'as contre Kiwi ?

— Ton chien est une pandémie ambulante, lui répondit Yumi, écartant le problème d'une main, et enchaînant sur un salut plus correct. Bonjour Jérémie, comment se sont passées les vacances ?

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, s'informant des manières dont chacun avait passé les deux mois d'été. Le génie du lot était celui qui avait le plus besoin de nouvelles, car il refusait d'ouvrir un compte Facebook. Finalement, Aelita—qui aimait les réseaux sociaux mais n'avait eu que sporadiquement accès à internet—amena la conversation à un sujet qui avait préoccupé Yumi l'année précédente.

— Du coup, t'es passée en quelle première ?

Dans le mille. Le visage de la nippone se crispa.

— Mes parents ont trouvé moyen de se disputer à propos de ça, et c'est mon père qui a cédé. Donc je peux aller en L…

Mais son timbre indiquait, clairement, qu'elle aurait préféré un accord plus doux. Jérémie, Odd et Aelita hochèrent la tête sans commenter, car leur amie n'aimait pas élaborer sur sa situation familiale. Et s'il n'y avait qu'un consensus dans le groupe, c'est que personne n'aimait mécontenter Yumi.

— Bref, où en est Ulrich… ? souffla la brune. Méfiante, elle ajouta : au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, ceci est une subtile tentative de changer de sujet.

Son regard profond se porta vers Odd, qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur en réponse.

— Élégant !

— Parle pas trop fort, les grandes oreilles nous écoutent… ironisa simultanément Jérémie, désignant Milly et Tamiya qui s'étaient subrepticement rapprochées.

Les deux quatrièmes se tenaient innocemment à côté de leur banc, sur lequel Odd avait gravé leurs prénoms après la remise des brevets. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais était situé au plus proche du parc, pour le cas où ils auraient besoin de se rendre à l'usine.

— Yo, Solovief, Diop, vous voulez pas interviewer Sissi sur son régime minceur de l'été au lieu de nous emmerder ? lança Odd. J'suis sûr qu'elle kiffera !

Cependant, le monde extérieur s'effaçait pour Aelita, qui étudiait nostalgiquement le banc de fer forgé. Elle soupira : leur combat de Lyoko-Guerriers était bien fini à présent… Ils rentraient tous au lycée.

Ulrich arriva à cet instant, et d'une certaine manière, les problèmes arrivèrent avec lui.

— Guttentag, mein führer ! s'écria Odd dès son arrivée, se dressant en un salut nazi. Ce geste arracha un grognement à Jérémie.

— Tes blagues empirent avec l'âge, Odd.

Mais revenons un instant en arrière. Ulrich Stern était un garçon pas mal foutu, assez pour attirer l'attention d'une foule de collégiennes, et il était ami avec la bande depuis la quatrième. Il ne s'entendait pas avec son père, ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec sa mère… mais celle-ci n'aimait pas son fils—ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec le père. Cet ensemble de données lui filait régulièrement la migraine et entamait durement son estime de lui, déjà fragilisée par l'adolescence. Ulrich Stern subissait aussi le joug des hormones et il était obsédé par Yumi Ishiyama—mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Sinon, fait remarquable, Ulrich avait pris cinq bons centimètres durant l'été.

Jérémie, Aelita, Odd et Yumi observèrent leur ami balancer son élégante valise noire sur le banc, jeter un regard électrique aux deux « journalistes » intéressées, et les foudroyer d'une réplique cinglante. Il sembla au groupe que cette belle journée de septembre tournait à l'orage.

— Mince, quelqu'un s'est levé du pied droit… grimaça Aelita.

— C'est le pied gauche, l'informa Odd.

— Le gauche ?

— Le gauche.

— Mais… il est gaucher. Pour lui ça devrait être le pied droit.

Le débat sur l'injustice faite aux gauchers dut s'interrompre, malgré le potentiel indubitablement philosophique qui l'habitait.

— J'imagine que tu as une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes messages… lança Yumi à voix basse. Ulrich leva deux paumes d'un air lassé.

— Mon père a pris mon portable. Ensuite j'étais au camp.

— Charmant.

— Ça t'a aidé au moins ? s'enquit doucement Aelita, posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

— J'espère, lui répliqua-il avec agacement. Sinon…

Il ne poursuivit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses quatre amis savaient très bien comment ses parents fonctionnaient.

Aelita retira sa main et se mordit la lèvre. Elle échangea un regard avec Jérémie, qui restait en retrait, et étudiait l'échange derrière ses lunettes. Il hocha de la tête : mieux valait changer de sujet.

— Et sinon ! sourit alors la fille aux cheveux roses, bravement. T'as grandi cet été… Yumi… est plus petite que toi, maintenant !

Sa remarque sembla troubler les deux intéressés. Odd ricana, malicieux.

— Élégant.

— Merci, soupira Aelita. La subtilité, c'est mon fort…

La subtilité était aussi le fort de Jim Moralès, surveillant principal—réputé pour son efficacité—et professeur d'éducation physique et sportive—en vertu d'un diplôme dont il ne vaut mieux pas mentionner l'origine. Jim Moralès était grand, gros, et fort. Signes distinctifs : sa barbe mal rasée et le pansement qu'il portait tous les jours sur sa joue gauche. Surtout, il avait la main lourde, dans tous les sens du terme, et en cette après-midi ensoleillée de septembre, il ne manqua pas de l'abattre—lourdement—sur l'épaule crispée d'Ulrich.

— Mais si c'n'est pas ma bande de cachottiers préférée ! tonna joyeusement le surveillant. J'vous préviens les cachottiers, si vous déviez du droit ch'min au lycée, j'me f'rai une joie d'vous redévier—euh d'vous y ramener—sur la droite ! Et lycée d'Versailles—vice et versa j'veux dire !

Il resserra son emprise sur l'épaule d'Ulrich, qui tourna la tête et grimaça méchamment. Ses amis plissèrent des yeux, réalisant pleinement que le brun n'allait vraiment pas bien ce matin.

— Mais, m'sieur… commença Odd avec un sourire, s'approchant du surveillant pour le distraire.

— Hop jeune canaille, j'ai pas fini d'commencer ni commencé d'finir ! Ishiyama et Stern ! J'veux vous voir au Pencak Silat ! Belpois ! Tu viens en cours de sport ! Stones ! Tu euh…

— Mais m'sieur… réessaya Odd.

— Et pour conclure : pas d'cachottiers dans mon lycée !

À cet instant, un énième flash aveugla le groupe. Milly lança un sourire sardonique aux cinq tandis que Jim demandait—beuglait—quelle canaille avait déclenché cette lumière infernale.

— C'est toi della Robbia, j'en suis sûr !

— Mais, m'sieur !

Tamiya étudia son cliché avec un œil satisfait : Jim qui tenait Ulrich, Odd figé en pleine réplique, Aelita, Yumi et Jérémie qui observaient le trio avec un air tendu… Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, un des neurones de Jim fini par s'activer, et il les remarqua. Et les chargea.

— Pas d'fouineuses dans mon lycée non plus !

La bande—finalement au complet—se retrouva seule et tranquille, éparpillée autour de son banc. Les adolescents s'observèrent avec incertitude, puis l'instinct collectif opéra¬ et ils s'installèrent, ce qui fut l'affaire de quelques secondes. Yumi poussa la valise d'Ulrich sur le côté, rapidement aidé par le brun. Aelita et Jérémie s'assirent côte à côte, leurs doigts s'entremêlant. Odd s'écroula à leur droite, pliant les mains derrière sa nuque d'un air nonchalant.

— Sinon, vous êtes courant que Princesse et Einstein sont maintenant « officiels » ?

— Odd !

_(Un mot sur Sissi)_

Sissi Delmas était une fille mignonne, et elle le savait. La lycéenne avait eu l'intelligence de valoriser un ensemble de traits qui auraient été banals chez d'autres—aussi, ses cheveux noirs brillaient, l'intensité de son regard était soulignée par des ombres à paupière scintillantes, et elle gommait régulièrement sa peau pour lui donner éclat et douceur. Côté habit, elle privilégiait des hauts moulant, ou qui laissaient voir son nombril—mettant en valeur sa fine taille dans les deux cas.

Sissi Delmas était aussi la fille du proviseur. Ce que, de manière prévisible, elle savait aussi. Aussi la jeune fille avait eu l'intelligence d'utiliser son statut pour corrompre moult surveillants ou professeurs, et surtout, s'assurer une popularité durable parmi les élèves—terrifiés. À une exception prêt. Jérémie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, et Ulrich Stern.

Cet état de fait rendait Sissi très malheureuse, car elle était amoureuse d'Ulrich depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvint—la grande section. Avec le temps, cette attraction s'était transformée en jeu, en défi. Puis le brun avait rencontrée le corbeau Ishiyama, et de par sa condition d'enfant pourrie-gâtée, Sissi avait transformé son passe-temps en règlement de comptes. Durant plus de deux ans, sa conduite avait été dominée par la célèbre maxime des jaloux : « puisque je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura ! ».

Sa tactique de l'offensive à outrance dans la grande guerre contre le Japon avait, jusqu'à ce cinq septembre, très peu réussi.

Finalement, c'était sa némésis, Odd della Robbia, qui avait mis fin à son supplice—il était temps, car le vide s'était creusé autour de Sissi, entamant les assises de sa popularité. L'année dernière, peu avant les épreuves du brevet, le « club des cinq » avait accepté que Sissi devienne leur amie. Cette annonce choc avait eut pour effet concret d'annihiler toute pression exercée par la jeune fille sur Ulrich—et de rendre complètement obsolètes les deux acolytes de Sissi, Nicolas Poliakoff et Hervé Pichon.

Puisque Sissi était intelligente, elle comptait bien profiter du lycée pour lier parole aux actes.

— Sissi ! Sissi Delmas ! Peux-tu nous dire comment va ton père ? Est-il heureux d'entamer cette magnifique rentrée scolaire aux côtés des Échos de Kadic ?

L'interpellée fit volte-face, soupirant intérieurement—éviter Nicolas et Hervé devenait deux fois plus facile quand on criait son nom aussi fort ! Sa chevelure noire volant autour de sa moue superbe, et son sourcil arqué auraient eu de quoi impressionner tout interlocuteur, mais certainement pas celles qui lui faisaient face. C'était Milly Solovief, la fouine qui avait lancé le « journal du lycée » deux années auparavant—et malgré ses questions cordiales, son air facétieux indiquait qu'elle se souciait de tout, sauf de l'état de santé du proviseur.

— Puis-je savoir, débuta froidement Sissi, pourquoi mon père aurait connaissance de votre torchon ?

Aux côtés de la petite rousse, son acolyte—Tamiya, autant que Sissi se souvienne, car elle ne leur avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'intérêt—serra les poings et fit une grimace heurtée.

— Bien bien, poursuivit Milly sans se soucier de la réponse. En tant que fille du proviseur, as-tu des informations de dernière minute ? L'équipe professorale a-t-elle subi des modifications ? Qui sera professeur de quelle classe ?

Sissi haussa les épaules.

— Même si je savais tout ça, ou si ça m'importait, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de vous le dire, soupira-t-elle avec agacement. De toute façon vous ne publiez qu'une fois par semaine, et je pense que même les élèves les plus médiocres auront reconnu la tête de leurs professeurs lundi prochain…

Sa réplique arracha un ricanement diabolique à la paire.

— Oh, mais maintenant nous possédons un site internet, alors nous publions tous les soirs… expliqua Milly avec un air d'importance.

Sissi leva les yeux au ciel, anticipant déjà l'accroissement des prises de tête. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à trouver de réplique cassante, car Jim, l'œil sans doute attiré par l'appareil photo rutilant de Tamiya, chargea les deux jeunes filles en beuglant. La fille du proviseur sourit d'un air narquois. Ça leur servirait de leçon.

Puis elle poursuivit son chemin, la tête haute. Il avait des gens à voir.

_(Quelques mots sur l'ambiance)_

— Mais en fait, il est où ton clebs ? demanda Ulrich son ton circonspect.

Le brun était toujours debout, toujours tendu. L'intégralité de la bande l'observait avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude, aussi, ils ne remarquaient pas Sissi, qui s'approchait d'eux à pas vifs.

— Tu vois que, quand l'air ne sent pas le vomi… se moqua Yumi, tournant son sourire vers Odd.

— Je refuse de t'écouter dénigrer mon bébé plus longtemps ! se plaignit Odd, plaquant deux paumes sur ses oreilles. Que quelqu'un contacte la SPA !

— Il est déjà dans votre chambre, répondit plus proprement Jérémie.

— Génial. J'aurais espéré qu'il n'amène pas sa merde…

Cette remarque sonna comme une fausse note, discordance dans leur discussion bon enfant. Odd sauta sur ses pieds, fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

— Hey, asséna-t-il, d'un ton réellement irrité. C'est pas parce que ton papounet t'a envoyé dans un club de boyscouts que t'as le droit de ruiner cette rentrée ! Ou d'insulter mon chien !

— Cool, en attendant ton chien il est dans ma chambre !

— C'est la nôtre, on la partage !

— Et le lit sur lequel il pisse tous les dimanches, c'est le tien peut-être ?

— Bonjour les amis !

Le salut dut faire disjoncter quelques cerveaux, ou distordit quelque peu l'espace-temps. Toujours est-il que les cinq amis fixèrent la nouvelle venue—Sissi—avec sidération, bouchée bée et prunelles écarquillées, avant de pleinement comprendre qui elle était : Sissi.

— B-Bonjour ! sourit mécaniquement Aelita.

Un blanc suivit cette réplique. La jeune fille, rougissant, légèrement paniquée, sentit que c'était à elle de jouer.

— Euh, hm—Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

— Oh, elles étaient merveilleuses ! se fit un plaisir de répondre Sissi. Mon père m'a emmené à Venise…

— Hm… super ! (Le sourire d'Aelita se crispa.) Et… c'était comment ? Tu… tu as ramené des souvenirs ?

Lentement, les esprits de chacun dégelaient. Si l'expression incrédule et irritée d'Ulrich ne disparut pas, Jérémie relâcha sa posture, et les deux derniers de la bande parvinrent à sourire—les lèvres serrées. La situation leur paru si étrange qu'Odd et Yumi se perdirent en ricanements nerveux.

— Bien évidemment Aelita ! répliquait Sissi avec fierté. J'ai acheté plusieurs masques typiques d'Italie en prévision du bal du lycée, vu qu'on est en seconde !

— C'est vrai que les masques de Venise sont beaux, remarqua Jérémie. (Et sous le regard blasé d'Ulrich, il marmonna : Quoi ! C'est vrai…).

— Waouh… cool ! intervint ensuite Yumi. Je suis sûre que tu seras très belle…

La réplique de trop fut cette fois l'œuvre d'Odd della Robbia.

— Tu pourras même participer à l'élection de la plus belle quiche… sourit-il innocemment. (Heureusement, Jérémie lui donna un coup de coude. Il dû se rétracter.) En tant que cuisinière, bien entendu !

Cela ne parut pas heurter Sissi, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux et élargit même son sourire. Quant on y pensait, elle avait un certain air maniaque.

— Haha, très marrant Odd… tes blagues ont toujours été si drôles !

— Merci bien, répondit le petit blond, arquant un sourcil sec. Je me suis toujours dit que les gens en riaient pour une raison…

— Odd… grinça Aelita, et Jérémie lui donna un nouveau coup de coude. (Elle baissa la voix, poursuivant avec irritation.) On avait accepté d'être amis avec elle en juin dernier !

— T'y crois pas ! s'étonna-t-il. On est quand même drôlement excentriques…

Yumi se positionna entre Sissi et le banc pour éviter qu'elle n'entende les répliques—d'une discrétion professionnelle—de l'infernal della Robbia.

— Et donc ! commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. En tant que fille du proviseur, est-ce que tu as obtenu la permission de minuit ?

À partir de la seconde, et avec l'accord signé de leurs parents, les pensionnaires de Kadic pouvaient profiter de leurs weekends. Sortir de l'enceinte du lycée leur devenait possible le vendredi soir, le samedi et le dimanche, à condition de revenir avant minuit, et à dix-huit heures le dimanche.

— Oh oui ! sourit Sissi. Quand mon père a vu les résultats de mon brevet… (résultats qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à l'aide d'Hervé). Il m'a tout de suite accordé la permission.

C'est à cet instant que la situation dégénéra. Yumi avait beau chercher de quoi parler, elle n'était habituellement pas très volubile, et n'appréciait pas particulièrement son interlocutrice—impossible de trouver de quoi la distraire. Enfin libre, Sissi se tourna vers le seul qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole…

— Et toi Ulrich, as-tu obtenu la permission de tes parents ? lança-t-elle, cachant mal son plaisir de lui parler.

La fille du proviseur ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'était fermement levé du pied gauche—ou droit, mystère et Code Lyoko—ce matin de septembre. Elle n'anticipait sans doute pas que le brun lui réponde avec un rictus méprisant.

— Devine.

Ou qu'il ne l'envoie promener d'un geste rude, s'en allant vers le hall du lycée, ne lançant qu'une réplique de pure forme.

— Je vais voir la composition des classes…

Il ignora superbement Sissi qui criait une réponse, sans comprendre, ou tout simplement têtue.

— Mais attends, il suffit de me demander ! Mon père m'a dit que nous sommes tous dans la même classe—Ulrich !

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils parfaitement épilés, serrant les lèvres. Derrière elle, la discussion s'était interrompue, creusant un vide froid dans la belle après-midi de rentrée.

— Il a passé… un été difficile… soupira Yumi, à qui le comportement d'Ulrich déplaisait tout autant, mais qui refusait de l'admettre devant Sissi. Loyauté oblige.

— Laisse, c'est juste un vrai nazi ! jugea Odd, repoussant un nouveau coup de coude de Jérémie. Ça va, arrête de me frapper : il a traité Kiwi de merde, il l'a vraiment fait !

— Tais-toi ! l'implora Aelita.

— Ou sinon quoi ? voulu savoir le maigre blond.

— Ou sinon… Jérémie te donne un coup de coude…

La menace se révélant très peu efficace, les trois poursuivirent la dispute. Ballotée par ces répliques incompréhensibles, Sissi n'en tira qu'un seul élément.

— Qui est Kiwi ?

Et l'ensemble du groupe pâlit brutalement, Odd déglutissant d'une manière raffinée.

— Oh, euh… un rappeur berlinois…

_(Mise au poing)_

Non, Ulrich Stern ne s'était pas levé du bon pied ce matin—quant à savoir lequel des deux membres était coupable de son humeur orageuse, le mystère resterait à jamais entier. Gauche ou droit, le brun en voulait à l'univers entier, et probablement aux hypothétiques dimensions parallèles s'il y pensait.

(Son père l'avait conduit jusqu'à Kadic.)

Mâchoire crispée, Ulrich refoula dans les abysses l'ensemble de l'été, et la discussion plus récente. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire non ? Fermer sa gueule et encaisser !

Grommelant de vagues bonjours aux élèves courageux qui lui faisaient signe, Ulrich creusa un sillon méfiant dans la foule. Droit jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, actuellement entouré par un troupeau de sixièmes effrayés, et les deux fouines de Kadic News. Le brun écarta les premiers sans ménagement, les intimidant d'une grimace—il remarqua vaguement, dans une partie délaissée de sa conscience, qu'il avait assez grandi pour que les gamins ne dépassent pas sa taille.

Ulrich n'était pas là pour apprendre le numéro de sa classe. Il voulait voir qui avait accompagné Yumi en première. Après son été pourri, et la fin de Lyoko, il lui restait Yumi.

À l'instant où le brun remarqua le nom tant redouté aux côtés des mots « Yumi Ishiyama », une voix moqueuse l'interpella.

— Classe. Ulrich Stern s'attaque à des sixièmes, maintenant.

L'interpellé fit volteface, reconnaissant déjà la voix. Plus grand que lui—peut-être moins musclé—cheveux arrangés en un négligé artistique, prunelles irisées de métal, l'air de savoir qu'il était beau-gosse et d'en profiter. Un sourire malin marquait son visage confiant.

— Lâche-moi, William, répliqua-t-il froidement, se tendant visiblement. Ledit William eut de trouver ça amusant.

— Hm, c'est pas que tu m'intimides pas, parce que franchement je tremble… sourit le première d'un air supérieur. Mais j'ai besoin de voir qui est dans ma classe, et tu fais légèrement obstruction.

Le sang d'Ulrich ne fit qu'un tour. Ce connard était dans la classe de Yumi, et il allait crâner dès qu'il le saurait ! En même temps, si Ulrich partait avant que l'autre ne le sache, ce serait considéré comme une fuite.

— Vas-y, si tu sais lire… tenta-t-il en s'écartant, mais il coupa brusquement court à sa phrase.

L'attaque était faible. Ulrich s'en était rendu compte. Toutes les fois où cela comptaient, ses mots lui échappaient. Depuis petit.

Et William siffla de manière admirative, prenant la place du brun devant les affiches.

— Quelle sollicitude. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bien élevé !

La réplique fit brutalement revenir l'image de son père et il sentit que l'échange avait atteint un point de non-retour. Jetant un œil aux listes, William posa une main désinvolte sur l'épaule du brun.

— Ohoh, je comprends pourquoi tu scrutais les listes avant autant d'attention… souffla-t-il avec amusement. C'est vrai qu'il y a « Anaïs Fiquet » dans ma classe, vu que vous êtes si proches ça doit t'intéresser…

— Hein ? s'étrangla Ulrich, serrant les poings par réflexe.

— Ça s'appelle du second degré, sourit William avec légèreté, resserrant une prise rassurante sur son épaule. Il paraît que c'est encore plus utile dans la vie qu'un assez-bien au brevet !

De la globalité de cette échange, Ulrich tira l'essentiel—on se moquait de lui. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise du plus grand, yeux sombres plissés en deux fentes furieuses.

— Dégage ou tu vas le regretter d'une manière très littérale, grinça-t-il.

C'est à cet instant qu'un facteur problématique vint compliquer l'équation.

— Ulrich, William ! les interpella vivement une voix féminine.

Ils firent instantanément volte-face, et… un flash les aveugla. Les garçons clignèrent quelques secondes des yeux, étonnés puis irrités, leurs expressions se froissant de manière comique.

— Vous alliez vous battre n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit la voix—Milly Solovief. Puis elle enchaîna sur le pire des sujets qu'elle aurait pu aborder, dans cet univers ou ailleurs. Est-ce vrai que vous êtes tous les deux encore amoureux de Yumi Ishiyama ?

À cette réplique, Ulrich oublia précisément dans quel lieu il se trouvait, et à quelle heure de la journée. La foule et les vociférations lointaines de Jim Moralès disparurent. Ne restait que la colère et l'image de son amie, condensées en une seule réplique.

— Tu sais où je vais la foutre, ta caméra ?

Tamiya était certes intimidée par les lycéens, mais sa partenaire ne se laissa pas démonter.

— Calme-toi Ulrich, on ne voudrait pas que amour pour Yumi te cause des ennuis... trancha-t-elle froidement.

Cette réplique ravit William, dont le sourire narquois s'élargit davantage. Ulrich serra les poings.

— Celle qui va avoir rapidement avoir des ennuis si elle ne dégage pas, c'est toi, Solovief, jeta-t-il avec menace. Cependant la situation ne tourna pas en sa faveur.

— Hey ! William ?

Les quatre adolescents impliqués se tournèrent. Deux premières se frayaient un chemin vers eux, coupant à travers la foule de collégiens enthousiastes. Ulrich se grimaça—c'était maintenant trois mecs contre un.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vieux ? lança le premier—un blond trapu—jetant un regard terne au brun. Le petit seconde s'enjaille ?

— C'est qu'il doit être fier d'être au lycée… commenta mielleusement l'autre, arquant un sourcil condescendant. Il sembla reconnaître Ulrich après quelques secondes. Bienvenue au lycée, Stern…

Les derniers arrivants s'appelaient Matthias Burel—plutôt mince, calculateur, les cheveux gras—et Ernest Tié—un sportif qui savait un minimum taper. Les deux étaient en première ES. Concernant leur relation avec William, on pouvait dire qu'elle était typique des garçons de cet âge—Burel jouait aux jeux vidéos et Tié jouait au foot. S'ils marchaient ensemble ce cinq septembre, c'est tout simplement car leurs amis habituels n'étaient pas encore arrivés—et ils étaient soulagés de tomber sur William pour leur faire conversation.

— Salut les mecs, sourit le première L. Stern ci-présent me racontait pourquoi il voulait me casser la gueule…

Milly confirma cette information d'un air important.

— C'est vrai. Ulrich et William allaient se battre, clama la petite rousse, souriant sardoniquement.

Ernest Tié, qui passait plus de temps en salle de sport qu'en cours, fit un pas menaçant vers Ulrich avec un ricanement suffisant.

— Ah ouais, il veut se battre ? Viens là, petit petit…

Le brun lui décocha un regard noir en retour, et la tension enfla…

— Heyyy Willy ! les interrompit une voix joyeuse. T'y crois pas, mais chuis tout plein d'émotions : ça doit être de revoir ta sale gueule !

Une main se posa fermement sur le poing d'Ulrich—petite, mais vive, et surtout très prompte à enfoncer ses ongles sales dans la chair disponible. Le brun jeta un regard reconnaissant à… Odd. Il était à-demi étonné que le blond soit venu en renfort.

— Odd, énonça William avec déplaisir. T'es venu récupérer ton petit chien ?

— Bien deviné, tu t'améliores… répondit le seconde avec aisance. Je sais qu'Ulrich est beau-gosse, mais pas la peine de le suivre partout, Willy.

— Te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas, della Robbia… intervint à son tour Matthias, appréciant la carrure de Tié du regard. Conseil d'ami.

Ulrich se fendit d'un rictus.

— Applique ton propre conseil, Burel, et retire la caméra que t'as foutu dans les chiottes des filles.

Sa réplique arracha plus d'un cri féminin à la foule, et Ernest Tié rougit brutalement, tournant ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles vers son ami avec un air de menace.

— Comment il est au courant d'ça ? Tu m'avais dit que jamais personne serait au courant !

— Ferme ta trappe ! éructa méchamment le plus maigre. Il n'a aucune preuve et tu viens de tout confirmer, bouffon !

— Mais tu m'avais dit qu'jamais personne serait au courant ! beugla-t-il encore plus fort.

Odd ricana.

— Élégant.

— C'est vrai cette information ? C'est vrai ? demandait Milly Solovief, électrisée. Prends une photo Tamiya, vite, vite !

— Ta gueule Solovief !

— Vous allez vraiment vous battre ? demanda une naïve petite sixième.

— Mais non, mais non ! sourit Odd en levant deux mains pacificatrices. Willy ci-présent préfère mater des meufs au trône que se fracturer un p'tit doigt !

— Quoi, vous avez peur de nous ? s'amusa William. Burel ne compte pas, on est à deux contre deux…

— Même si Ulrich n'en valait qu'un demi, je parierai quand même sur lui, l'assura Odd.

— N'empêche, c'est plutôt triste d'avoir révélé la caméra branchée chez les filles, sourit William. Elle représentait probablement la seule chance d'Ulrich de voir une chatte avant sa retraite… Il fit un clin d'œil au brun.

— Mais je t'emmerde ! hurla le concerné.

Le temps s'accéléra, et un grand nombre d'actions furent exécutées au même instant. D'abord, Tié repoussa brutalement Burel et le première s'écroula contre un passant, Christophe M'Bala. Ensuite Odd essaya d'attraper le coude d'Ulrich, mais se fit brusquement dégager et s'écroula contre un passant, Théo Gauthier. Parallèlement, captant les regards inquiets d'Aelita Stones, Yumi Ishiyama se retourna et remarqua immédiatement les cinq garçons. Enfin, Tamiya Diop appuya sur le bouton de son appareil photo.

Un geste l'emporta cependant sur tous les autres par son importance, et ses répercutions futures dans l'histoire. Ulrich Stern fit un pas en avant—d'un geste simple, élégant et fracassant, le seconde colla une droite monumentale à William Dunbar.

Ou peut-être fut-ce une gauche. Après tout, Ulrich Stern était gaucher.

_(Un mot sur William)_

William Dunbar pouvait effectivement être qualifié de beau-gosse. Ce n'était pas seulement grâce aux traits de son visage, quoiqu'ils contribuaient certainement. Non, son aura, son charisme, venait plutôt de sa tenue nonchalante et de son sourire effronté, qui suggéraient qu'il était à l'aise peu importe où il se trouvait, et que quiconque le défiait le regretterait sûrement.

William Dunbar possédait une inaltérable confiance en lui, et cette suffisance était à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. Simultanément aidé et lesté par son hubris, il s'était imposé comme élément incontournable de la société kadicienne. William Dunbar s'était fait une réputation de bad-boy qui se fichait des règles et des punitions, qui connaissait tous les bons plans du lycée—et savait en tirer partie.

Fait plus important pour l'intrigue, sa détermination lui avait permis de découvrir le secret de Yumi—lui permettant d'accéder à Lyoko—et l'avait aveuglé aux dangers de la virtualisation—précipitant son emprisonnement sur Lyoko.

Quoiqu'il en soit, William Dunbar s'était pris une droite¬—ou une gauche—sévère dans la mâchoire, et la douleur n'aidait pas son sourire arrogant. Autre atteinte à sa dignité : Yolande Perraudin, l'infirmière de l'école, qui passait actuellement une pommade apaisante sur sa blessure et lui jetait des regards froids.

— Avale ça, William, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un comprimé blanc.

Il obéit, renfrogné mais silencieux, tandis que l'adulte se tournait vers l'occupant du lit d'en face—Stern.

— Et toi Ulrich, remets la compresse sur ton œil, ce n'est pas en fixant la porte que tu vas soigner la lésion !

L'infirmière irradiait le mécontentement, son visage habituellement joli et souriant froissé de déception. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas en reste, s'échangeant des regards noirs—avec quelque peu de difficultés pour Ulrich—et des gestes agressifs quand Perraudin avait le dos tourné.

— Ernest, le désinfectant sert pour ton nez, et pas pour tes oreilles, lançait la professionnelle en direction du troisième grand blessé.

— Ah ouais… ok…

Ulrich jeta un dernier doigt d'honneur à William avant de se tourner vers l'entrée, où attendaient quelques autres adolescents impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la bataille.

Burrel s'était pris un coup sur la tête, Odd portait des éraflures sur ses deux avant-bras et le front¬, et Christophe M'Bala souffrait d'une contusion au genou. Théo Gauthier, accompagné d'autres footballeurs qui avaient profité de la mêlée pour régler leurs comptes, s'était pris des coups superficiels. Fait plus curieux, Anaïs Fiquet, une première très populaire, s'était faite griffer les joues et la gorge. Elle avait cru mettre hors service l'appareil photo de Tamiya à la faveur de la confusion, car la journaliste l'avait photographiée en plein roulage de pelle avec un troisième.

— Matthias, Christophe, Odd, Théo, Bastien, Thomas, Jean-Baptiste, Matthieu… et Anaïs… (ce dernier nom fut prononcé avec une déception évidente) …vous pouvez partir, ordonna l'infirmière. Oust !

Sous les regards polaires de l'infirmière, la foule se délita rapidement, les élèves ruisselant vers le couloir en file indienne. Seule Odd resta, lançant un regard malicieux avec Ulrich... ils étaient bien trop habitués à être complices. Le maigre blond hocha de la tête.

— Mais m'dame… tenta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. J'me sens faible, je sais pas si j'peux aller en cours…

— Il ne me semble pas que ta collision accidentelle avec monsieur M'Bala t'empêche d'aller saluer madame Hertz, répliqua l'adulte en arquant un sourcil.

— Mais m'dame… J'attends mes amis Ernest, Ulrich et Willy !

— Certainement pas. Sors. Je ne plaisante pas. Sors !

Odd perdit son sourire, et échangea un dernier regard avec Ulrich. Il obéit d'un pas traînant. Une fois le blond parti, l'atmosphère lumineuse de l'infirmerie s'alourdit de façon significative.

— Que dire, messieurs… soupira Yolande Perraudin. Je vous avais déjà vus tout trois séparément, mais je ne pensais pas vous traiter ensemble. Pour des actes aussi puérils.

Aucun des trois garçons ne lui répondirent, et dix minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Finalement, un événement mit fin à leur supplice…

— Yolande, le proviseur est prévenu ! coupa une voix grave. La carrure épaisse Jim se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte et il lança un regard rude aux trois garçons. Stern ! Dunbar ! Tié ! J'vous préviens qu'vous êtes provisoirement considérés comme d'vrais criminels, jusqu'à ce que le proviseur vous considère un vrai bon coup ! Z'allez voir !

Yolande Perraudin indiqua auxdits criminels de suivre le surveillant, et le groupe fila à travers les couloirs clairs de Kadic. Tandis que les plus jeunes restaient plongés dans un silence renfrogné et se jetaient des regards peu courtois, Jim poursuivait sa tirade.

— Et z'allez voir qu'le proviseur va démêler le vrai du faux, et le faux du vrai, et puis le faux du faux et le—bon sang d'vrai… euh bon sang d'bois… Z'allez voir !

Bientôt ils se tenaient muettement dans vaste bureau de Jean-Pierre Delmas, proviseur de son état. L'homme sursauta, semblant précipitamment fermer une fenêtre sur son ordinateur, et se tourna vers le gardien des fautifs, figé dans un fier salut militaire. Il tira légèrement sur sa barbe.

— Eurm, oui, Jim… vous pouvez, eurm… partir. Je suis sûr que ces trois garçons… enfin ces jeunes délinquants… ne me feront pas de mal.

— Mais Jean-Pierre… balbutia Jim. Les sourcils du proviseur se froncèrent.

— Pas de ça devant les élèves, Jim… Sortez.

Quand le surveillant s'en fut allé avec un regard noir envers les lycéens, Jean-Pierre Delmas—proviseur de son état—poussa un profond soupir.

— Les garçons, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix. Ce sera une heure de colle tous les vendredis de quatre à cinq, surveillée par Jim… et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois.

_(La Première L)_

Quand Yumi entra en salle D6 et vit ses camarades de classe, elle comprit tout de suite ce dont son père avait voulu l'avertir. Tout étranger à l'école aurait pu remarquer que les bureaux étaient uniquement occupés par des filles. Ce que Yumi savait de plus se rapportait au niveau scolaire desdites filles. Anaïs Fiquet était nulle—sa meilleure amie, Priscilla Blaise, réussissait parfois un peu mieux… car elle était orgueilleuse. Carolina Savorani et Maïtena L'Écuyer étaient médiocres.

À l'arrière était assise Émilie Leduc. Le dos droit, un cahier ouvert entre ses mains parfaitement alignée avec le bord de la table, la jeune femme semblait le portrait même de la bonne élève. Bonne élève qui avait flirté avec Ulrich un jour... mais bonne élève quand même. Forte de ces sentiments mitigés, Yumi s'approcha d'Émilie et la salua d'un geste bref.

— Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Peut-être Yumi était-elle un peu trop brusque. Émilie rougit.

— Euh... oui je suppose...

La conversations s'arrêta sur cette réponse embarrassée. Plus ou moins rassurée, Yumi put se concentrer sur leur professeur principal, M. Fumet—grand, l'air ennuyé et ennuyeux, voix traînante, visage vieilli et écharpe en permanence enroulée autour d'un cou raide et épais. Odd l'appelait monsieur tortue. Il semblait soulagé de compter Yumi parmi ses élèves.

— Je suis ravi que tes parents aient accepté ton passage en première L… oui, vraiment… excellent.

(Ils n'avaient pas accepté, ils s'étaient battus avec méchanceté, ils avaient transformé l'orientation de leur fille en prétexte pour se détester.)

Yumi ne trouvait pas cela « excellent » d'être arrivée en L avec Anaïs Fiquet et Maïtena L'Écuyer, elle aurait préféré suivre une décision approuvée par sa famille… La jeune fille ne laissa filtrer aucune de ses émotions dans sa réponse.

— Je vous remercie.

Le professeur lui sourit et continua l'appel, souriant aussi à Émilie. Les pensées de Yumi dérivaient déjà—Ulrich s'était battu avec William… il n'en ratait décidément jamais une. S'il y avait une chose qui irritait la jeune femme, c'était les comportements puérils—en venir aux mains, [i]par exemple[/i].

M. Fumet embraya sur le travail intense requis en première L, sachant qu'il y avait le bac à la fin de l'année, sachant que cette année leur offrait une possibilité inédite de se cultiver, de lire, etc…

— Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Yumi sursauta. Émilie la fixait avec incertitude et son sourire était un peu crispé.

— Euh, oui… marmonna Yumi en réponse. Et... toi ?

— Ça dépend. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je passe en L donc... on a eu quelques accrochages.

— Ah.

Cette réponse éloquente masquait le fait que Yumi venait de faire une découverte importante : Émilie Leduc était une personne fondamentalement [i]gentille[/i].

— Moi, c'était mon père qui refusait, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. En fait mes parents ne s'entendent pas trop...

— Moi... mon père laisse ma mère faire ce qu'elle veut !

— Et tu es la seule à te rebeller ? sourit Yumi.

— Non, ma grande-soeur m'a montré le chemin... c'est une vraie punk qui a décidé de faire carrière avec son groupe... ma mère travaille dans une banque.

À réflexion, Yumi voyait très bien pourquoi Ulrich avec sympathisé avec Émilie. Ils avaient tous les deux le même genre de parents.

— Tu ne lui ressembles pas trop, observa-t-elle à voix haute.

— Ah non, s'amusa la jeune femme en réponse. Ma résistance à moi est plus... discrète.

— Moi je n'aime pas faire de la résistance... soupira Yumi. Émilie s'étonna à ces mots, fronçant les sourcils, glissant une main vers son cahier ouvert.

— Mais... Tu es venue en L pourtant...?

Pendant une minute Yumi ne répondit pas. Elle repensa à son été en famille et à quel point leur vie commune s'était dégradée. Elle hésita à parler. Quand elle se décida, la deuxième sonnerie retentit et elle comprit que c'était un peu trop tard pour parler.

— William est dans notre classe ? murmura soudain Émilie, avec un rougissement. Oh, il s'est pris un coup dans le menton...

La porte de la salle D6 s'ouvrit à cet instant, et Yumi se tendit, gardant son regard vissé sur son bureau et priant pour que cela suffise. On s'excusa vaguement pour un retard. Puis…

— Salut Yumi, fit une voix ironique. J'espère que tu ne vas pas aussi me frapper parce qu'on est dans la même classe.

— Les accidents arrivent, l'informa-t-elle avec une certaine froideur.

Yumi lui jeta un regard—comme l'avait remarqué Émilie, une de ses joues était enflée, son menton devenait violet. À gauche de la paire, sa voisine studieuse ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange, les yeux écarquillés.

— Pourquoi t'es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi, de toute façon ? souffla Yumi. Il y a plein d'autres tables vides ici et je suis sûre qu'elles seront mieux capables de te supporter.

— Oh tu sais… (Yumi faillit rétorquer que non, mais elle tint sa langue et William finit sans encombre.) Après tous ces mois, j'apprécie de voir des têtes connues.

Les premières savaient tous les deux de quels mois William voulait parler—et la mention de cette période fut assez pour éteindre l'échange. La place du beau-gosse amoché était assurée pour l'année. Silencieusement, Yumi commença à prendre le cours en note.

_(La Seconde A)_

La seconde A avait reçu Suzanne Hertz comme professeure principale. Mme Hertz enseignait la physique-chimie, portait en permanence une blouse d'un blanc éclatant, et fronçait souvent les sourcils—d'un blanc également éclatant. L'adulte était petite. Mais elle avait une aura.

Oui, Mme Hertz le savait : elle était née pour être professeure. Elle maîtrisait l'art d'être sèche sans insulter, d'insinuer sans avoir de quoi craindre les parents d'élèves. Surtout, elle savait lancer des regards d'une froideur sans égal.

C'était un de ceux-là qui fixait actuellement Ulrich Stern, muet derrière la glace qu'il portait à son œil.

— Ulrich. Je tiens à dire publiquement que ta conduite est honteuse, d'autant plus le premier jour de l'année scolaire.

La professeure paraissait atteindre des sommets de mépris.

— Ton manque de retenue est des plus sidérants. J'attends que tu changes immédiatement de comportement, énonça-t-elle glacialement. Ce n'était franchement pas la peine de faire autant d'efforts pour rentrer au lycée si ton esprit est resté en sixième.

Le brun resta entièrement silencieux, et Mme Hertz se désintéressa, le congédiant d'un geste rapide.

— À ta place. Bien. Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas parce que le lycée vous autorise plus de libertés—notamment le weekend—qu'il faut se laisser aller d'aucune manière…

« Sa place » était au milieu de la rangée du fond, à la gauche d'Odd. Aelita et Jérémie s'installaient typiquement au premier rang, sauf dans les rares cours ou les arrangements changeaient. De fait, la place attitrée d'Odd et d'Ulrich était au fond, et depuis la troisième, les camarades de classe avaient appris à leur laisser.

— Mec, t'es cheum, l'informa sagement Odd tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Et tu me rappelles vaguement quelque chose… j'hésite entre un pruneau gâté et Tokyo Hotel…

— C'est mon glaçon qui reflète ton visage… sourit Ulrich avec une fausse gentillesse.

L'échange se fit plus sérieux.

— Alors vieux, t'en as pris pour combien d'années de bagne ?

— Une heure le vendredi soir jusqu'à la fin du mois… surveillées par G.I Jim.

— Trop cool, tu vas pouvoir recommencer les stages commandos.

— Et un mail à mon père…

— Einstein l'interceptera.

Ulrich s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira.

— Putain, j'ai vraiment merdé.

Odd grimaça de manière théâtrale.

— Si ça te rassure, William me fait penser à une sorte d'aubergine. Peut-être en caviar.

_(Le lundi 5 Septembre)_

Les illuminatis n'existent certainement pas, mais Aelita Stones—ou était-ce Aelita Hopper, ou Aelita Schaeffer ?—s'en fichait totalement. Penchée contre la rambarde de l'escalier sud du deuxième étage du bâtiment des dortoirs—si besoin est de préciser, Aelita Stones, ou était-ce Aelita Hopper, ou Aelita Schaeffer, était perchée sur la troisième marche—la jeune fille se laissait aller à un baiser langoureux.

Jérémie Belpois, qui avait posé deux mains prudentes sur les hanches de sa petite-amie, se retrouva confus quand elle interrompit leur échange.

— Tu vas pouvoir intercepter le mail du proviseur, n'est-ce pas ? le sonda-t-elle doucement. Pour Ulrich ?

— Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit le blond, sans doute surpris par la soudaineté de la question.

— Tant mieux, sourit Aelita.

Elle se désengagea de Jérémie, mais le retint d'une main serrée, et ils observèrent le jour mourir par la fenêtre.

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que G.I Jim ne s'active, observa paresseusement Aelita. Son petit-ami grimaça avec déception.

— T'as raison, admit-il cependant. Ne prends pas exemple sur Ulrich en te faisant chopper le jour de la rentrée…

— Odd m'a dit que William avait bien cherché son coup de poing.

— Sans doute, mais c'est toujours celui qui frappe en premier qui a tort.

Aelita ne savait pas si elle était d'accord avec cette remarque, et elle laissa un court silence s'installer entre eux. Les pensées de Jérémie dérivèrent—car penser à William lui faisait toujours penser au clone si hâtivement fabriqué, et penser au clone le ramenait sans faille à Lyoko…

— Mais, le gauche ou le droit ? lui demanda brusquement Aelita. Il sursauta et la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

— Pardon ?

Sa petite-amie cligna des yeux—réalisant que Jérémie n'avait, en toute logique, pas pu entendre les pensées qui l'avaient animée ces cinq dernières minutes. Elle sourit.

— Puisqu'Ulrich est gaucher, il a dû mettre une gauche, pas une droite, non ?

— Oui… certainement.

— Et quand il se lève du mauvais pied, il se lève du droit. (Mais Jérémie secouait déjà de la tête.)

— Non, quand on se lève du mauvais pied, c'est toujours le gauche.

— Ah bon.

Aelita paru brièvement mécontente, puis hocha de la tête, et retrouva une expression apaisée.

— Ok. Je ferai mieux d'y aller…

Elle lui fit un bisou sur chaque jour, puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois—durant quelques minutes, et le soleil poursuivit sa descente. Puis Jérémie descendit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième, et Aelita les monta jusqu'au troisième.

— À demain !

La seconde s'enfonça dans les couloirs des filles, rencontrant quelques nouvelles, certaines un peu perdues, d'autres guidées par d'anciennes élèves. Toutes sans exception haussèrent les sourcils en croisant Aelita, qui retint un soupir, maudissant vaguement ses cheveux roses.

Les lettres dorées du numéro « 405 » apparaissaient tout juste au bout de sa vision quand on l'interpella.

— Aelita !

Gah. Ne pouvait-on jamais être tranquille ?

— Oui… ? s'enquit-elle poliment, se retournant. C'était Sissi. Qui avait l'air… timide, quelle horreur ça ne lui allait pas.

— Je voulais te souhaiter la bonne nuit, en tant qu'amie… sourit la fille du proviseur, d'un air gêné.

— Oh, pas de souci… fit Aelita, surprise.

Un court silence.

— Eh bien… bonne nuit ! dit-elle finalement à Sissi.

— Oui, bonne nuit !

Rayonnante, la fille du proviseur s'en alla, et Aelita se tourna vers sa chambre, remuée. Le dialogue lui avait procuré un sentiment d'étrangeté, de dépaysement, qui ne se dissipa pas malgré le sommeil.


	2. Les Échos de la vie à Kadic

_(Sissi : CM2)_

Sissi se portait toujours volontaire pour distribuer les copies des élèves. Elle marchait jusqu'au bureau surélevé de la maîtresse pour collecter le tas de feuilles annotées de rouge, sa jupe bruissant à chaque pas. Sissi se tournait vers la classe avec un grand sourire et glissait discrètement sa copie à l'arrière du tas, ignorant bien souvent la note. Elle se tenait joliment droite sous les yeux verts et bleus et gris et marrons des autres enfants. Elle cherchait alors Ulrich Stern du regard, mais il était toujours le seul à l'ignorer, fixant les rainures de son bureau d'un air buté. Les yeux marrons, se répétait fermement Sissi, étaient moins beaux que les yeux bleus ou vert. Mais elle aimait bien ceux d'Ulrich.

Sissi profitait de la distribution pour entretenir son réseau social. Elle se fichait des notes mais retenait toujours celle d'Hervé Pichon, un nul qui était toujours énervé, pour s'en moquer plus tard. Hervé était assis au premier rang et levait tout le temps la main en premier quand la maîtresse posait une question, et les autres le traitaient d'intello et le poussaient dans les couloirs, alors Sissi pouffait et souriait.

Heidi Klinger avait de beaux yeux, très bleus et pétillants sous le soleil. Mais Heidi était une fille.

— Voilà ta feuille, fit Sissi en tendant la copie avec cérémonie.

— Merci, sourit la blonde. J'aime… J'aime bien ta jupe.

— Moi aussi, répliqua fièrement Sissi, puis elle scruta la tenue de son amie. Mais toi, ton tee-shirt _Mew Mew Power_ est hyper mignon !

Heidi cligna des yeux comme une chouette étourdie et Sissi s'éloigna. La prochaine copie était celle de Bastien Leblanc, un garçon plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux gris, presque comme du métal, de l'argent papa avait dit. Il était assis tout juste deux rangées devant Ulrich, et Sissi ne pu empêcher son regard de glisser vers l'Allemand.

— M-Merci, fit Bastien en acceptant sa copie.

Bizarre, aujourd'hui il était un peu rouge et bégayait, d'habitude il ne faisait pas ça.

— Ça va ? demanda Sissi, fronçant les sourcils et oubliant un peu Ulrich.

— Oui oui ! En fait, euh… samedi dernier je suis allé faire du patin à glace et c'est hyper sympa, et je me disais, peut-être que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ce weekend ? Ma maman est d'accord pour nous emmener, alors si tu veux on…

— Je vais demander à mon papa d'abord, le coupa Sissi d'un ton suave.

Bastien lui demandait de sortir avec lui ce weekend. Elle était la première fille de la classe à recevoir une invitation de ce genre et l'idée la rendait folle d'excitation. Aussi elle sourit joliment à ce garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas spécialement et qui était moins bon qu'Ulrich au foot, et elle battit rapidement des cils.

— Mais je serai très contente d'y aller avec toi !

Cette fois, la dernière copie à distribuer était celle d'Ulrich. Sissi s'approcha du fond de la classe avec nervosité, serrant la feuille striée de rouge dans sa petite main. Il ne releva pas la tête quand elle s'arrêta devant lui, le cœur battant un peu trop fort et elle se demandait si elle pouvait l'entendre et s'il allait sourire comme dans Plus Belle La Vie—

Il avait eu huit sur vingt à leur dictée.

— Tiens, voilà ta note… sourit-elle, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux tombée de la queue-de-cheval de papa.

Son visage se décomposa quand il vit la note et il ne répondit pas.

— _De rien_ ! insista-t-elle, déçue et irritée.

— Laisse-moi ! grommela-t-il en retour, embarrassé.

Sissi se mordit la joue, croisant les bras sur sa propre copie, et du coin de l'œil elle vit sa note.

— Regarde j'ai aussi eu huit sur vingt ! se rebiffa-t-elle, aplatissant sa dictée sur le bureau du garçon. C'est pas grave, on est juste en CM2, on s'en fiche des notes ! poursuivit-elle, se sentant très grande car elle avait dit « on s'en fiche » alors que papa lui interdisait d'habitude.

— Mon papa il trouve ça important les notes, répondit Ulrich d'une petite voix.

Sissi se trouva alors un peu perdue.

— Eh bien ton papa il est bête.

— Non mon papa il est pas bête ! s'énerva le garçon. Laisse-moi !

Elle insista mais il s'écria « Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! » encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la classe les fixe bizarrement et que la maîtresse s'inquiète et Sissi retourna s'asseoir, sonnée, réalisant seulement à la fin de la journée qu'elle avait oublié sa copie sur la table d'Ulrich.

_(Mardi : Prémisses, Échos, The New Me)_

En ce joyeux matin de septembre, le lendemain de la rentrée, Milly Solovieff s'affairait devant son ordinateur portable dernier cri. Tamiya était encore à la douche, ayant dû faire la queue. Mais Milly était une jeune fille très maligne qui se réveillait toujours dix minutes en avance pour être première la salle-de-bain. Cela lui donnait ensuite le temps de relire les notes de ses enquêtes et, maintenant qu'elle avait un site internet, de mettre des infos en ligne.

Créer un site en douce avec Tamiya—c'était l'idée de Milly, pas de Tamiya—avait été une très, très bonne idée. Les jeunes filles pouvaient parler beaucoup librement si _Les Échos_ n'étaient plus associés au lycée… et Milly prévoyait d'en profiter. Elle faisait le calcul que les élèves seraient trop intéressés par les ragots—et par la boîte mail permettant dénonciations et coups de pouce anonymes—pour tout balancer au proviseur. Seul point faible : Sissi Delmas, qui pouvait très facilement parler à son père… mais Milly prévoyait de l'épargner. Elle et ses amis. Heureusement que la bande de Belpois n'en faisait pas partie d'ailleurs, car il y avait bien trop de tensions et de rumeurs à propos de ce groupe pour ne pas enquêter sur eux !

La jeune rousse publia quelques infos sur Anaïs Fiquet le petit troisième qu'elle avait emballé dès le jour de la rentrée, titrant : « AMOUR SECRET ? GRRR ».

Elle reçu un texto d'Hiroki, le consulta d'un œil distrait, et retourna à sa besogne. Il fallait absolument des interviews sur la Grande Baston de lundi. Qui questionner… ? William ? Ulrich ? Odd ? Elle se ferait sans doute remballer, quoique ça valait le coup de tenter avec William… Qui dans la bande à Belpois était trop gentil pour ne pas concéder quelques infos ?

* * *

**« COUP DE POING : STERN ASSÈNE UNE GAUCHE À DUNBAR »**

Sissi laissa retomber son téléphone portable sur le lit, souriant mécaniquement puis fronçant les sourcils, se sentant un peu brisée. Elle se retourna vers sa réflexion, les traits fins de son visage divisés entre l'obscurité et le soleil levant. Puis elle alluma la petite guirlande accrochée autour de son miroir pour mieux y voir, soupirant, soupirant presque comme une femme amoureuse dans une chanson parisienne, connue, atemporelle. Doucement elle passa du fond de teint sur son visage, puis vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de correcteur, juste peut-être d'anticernes. Elle appliqua du blush rouge, et un rouge-à-lèvre aussi, car au lycée plus de gloss. Puis elle s'affaira autour de ses yeux avec du gris, du noir, un peu de mascara…

Le bilan de sa rentrée avec le groupe d'Ulrich était… mitigé. Yumi : distante. Mais elle sentait instinctivement qu'elle n'avait rien à dire ou voir ou sentir avec la japonaise. Sissi et Yumi étaient antinomiques. Comme lumière et obscurité. Jérémie… Jérémie ne l'intéressait pas énormément. Elle aimerait juste savoir s'il la méprisait ou non. Quant à Aelita, Odd ? Aelita était mignonne et gentille et avait su se faire aimer. Odd avait la réplique foudroyante et un réseau intéressant.

Ulrich ?

Trop d'incertitudes. Sissi ne savait pas avec qui traîner à la récrée ni avec qui manger ce midi, elle ne désirait juste pas voir Hervé et Nicolas, elle voulait évoluer, elle voulait—être populaire, et sortir avec le gars qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite, et que d'autres filles soient jalouses de ses fringues et de ses réussites.

Est-ce que ça la rendait forcément stupide ?

* * *

Sur le chemin de la cantine, Aelita croisa Sissi et la salua avec un sourire. Elle esquiva une foule de sixièmes perdues, se fraya un chemin à travers un groupe de cinquièmes surexcitée, mais se fit piéger par les deux quatrièmes qu'elle redoutait. Milly et Tamiya. Les deux « journalistes » la pistèrent jusqu'à l'escalier du premier étage, puis Tamiya piqua un sprint pour lui barrer le chemin et prit sa photo.

Aelita eut le réflexe de se couvrir le visage, mais leva la main trop tard pour épargner ses yeux du flash.

— Oh, les filles… maugréa-t-elle. C'est pas sympa, je viens de me lever et on a cours !

— Ne t'inquiète pas Aelita, répondit Milly sans la rassurer du tout. Nous avons juste quelques questions à propos de la baston de la rentrée, car nous préparons une édition spéciale.

Aelita se tourna vers la petite rousse, qui était postée quelques marches plus haut, iPhone à la main pour tout noter.

— Je ne vais pas répondre à vos…

— Tu peux confirmer qu'Ulrich et William se sont battus à propos de Yumi ?

Irritée, Aelita croisa les bras. Elle regarda Milly muettement, serrant les lèvres. Mais le silence méprisant n'était pas son fort, et bientôt elle se sentit rougir du ridicule de la situation.

— Écoutez… soupira-t-elle. Laissez-moi, William, Ulrich et Yumi tranquilles—même pour votre édition spéciale—et je vous donne une autre info en échange.

— Hm, réfléchit Milly. Elle consulta Tamiya du regard puis plissa dangereusement les yeux. Bon. Ok. Mais cet accord se fera seulement en échange de deux infos, et si elles ne sont pas bonnes les _Échos de Kadic_ se verront obligés de…

— Ok, ok ! la coupa Aelita. Elle ferma les yeux, et se lança : Premièrement, Elizabeth Delmas est officiellement notre amie… Et deuxièmement j'ai, euh… j'ai fait-des-trucs-avec-Jérémie-cet-été !

Derrière la lyokoguerrière, sur le pallier du rez-de-chaussée, Tamiya prit une grande inspiration.

— Des _trucs ?_ répéta-t-elle, ébahie, sa caméra en tombant.

— Quels trucs ? enchaîna aussitôt Milly. Sans tee-shirt, avec tee-shirt, sans soutif ? Fellation, cunni, sodo-

— Merde ! s'exclama Aelita en rouvrant brutalement les yeux, traumatisée. Mais ça ne va pas non ? Je ne vais pas vous décrire la scène non plus ! Et puis comment ça se fait que vous en connaissez autant ?

Milly ricana, la fixant d'un air roublard.

— Si tu ne nous pas plus de précisions, je vais aller interviewer Ulrich… chantonna-t-elle.

Alors, Aelita prit une décision qu'elle allait beaucoup regretter.

— Rah ! Mettez ce que vous voulez et laissez-nous tranquilles !

* * *

Sissi Delmas posa son sac-à-main rouge sur une des tables du foyer, vérifia l'éclat et ses ongles, et jeta un regard vers les canapés des Secondes. Elle achoppa sur la figure de Théo Gauthier…. Il blaguait avec quelques footeux, et puis des filles qui avaient été mignonnes et travailleuses en Troisième et semblaient maintenant parties pour être juste mignonnes. Bref, un groupe de lycéens qui se connaissaient très peu avant, mais avaient tout l'air d'étoiles montantes.

Mais où étaient la bande de…

— Oh, mais si ce n'est pas Sissi ! l'interrompit une voix suraiguë.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Odd, n'ayant même pas le réflexe d'arranger ses traits en un sourire confiant. U—Ulrich traînait derrière le blond comme son ombre, la tête baissée pour qu'on voie moins son cocard violet.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il.

— S-Salut, répéta Sissi, un peu éberluée.

— On a perdu un bonbon rose, t'en aurais pas vu un quelque part ? s'enquit Odd.

Après quelques secondes, Sissi comprit qu'il parlait d'Aelita et ricana, cherchant frénétiquement une réplique. Elle pensa à son rouge à lèvre, pensa à son armure.

— Non, le bonbon a dû rouler entre deux canapés ! tenta-t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez trouver…

Odd haussa les épaules avec un sourire et s'en alla, sifflotant. Ulrich se retrouva seule devant elle, et sembla hésita avant de conclure :

— On se voit tout à l'heure en cours.

Cet échange laissa Sissi avec l'air heureuse d'une gamine devant son cadeau de Noël, air benêt que capta Théo Gauthier, les yeux pétillants. Aussitôt Sissi se ressaisit, se calmant mais retenant néanmoins une étincelle de chaleur. Elle arrangea son expression en quelque chose de paisible, démêla une mèche de cheveux de sa boucle d'oreille, se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'intégrer auprès des étoiles montantes, et se dirigea vers Théo.

Cependant, avant même de l'atteindre, Sissi butta contre un autre événement inattendu : Nicolas Poliakoff. Elle tenta de s'en tirer avec un vague bonjour, faisant un pas sur le côté, mais Hervé Pichon se trouvait derrière son ami. Alors elle sentit son cœur chuter.

— Salut Sissi, fit le boutonneux d'une voix aigre. C'est gentil d'avoir été nous voir hier.

Le sourire de Sissi se crispa juste assez pour indiquer du mépris.

— Je vous ai vu. Nous sommes dans la même classe.

— Tu ne nous as même pas dit bonjour ! explosa Hervé.

— C'est parce que je croyais avoir été assez claire avant le Brevet : on est plus amis, Hervé.

— Tu ne peux pas juste nous jeter comme ça ! On a été ensemble tout le collège !

— Eh bah maintenant on est au lycée, donc passe à autre chose !

Fini les tréfonds impopulaires de Kadic, les deux séides assez moches pour exploser des miroirs ! Le lycée permettait de se réinventer, de rebattre les cartes. Et Sissi ne comptait pas démarrer avec une paire de minables. Cependant Hervé ne comprenait pas—son regard s'assombrit.

— Tu crois que tu peux changer d'amis comme ça, mais le passé va te rattraper. _On_ va te rattraper.

_Vraiment ?_

— Non.

Hervé et Sissi sursautèrent. C'était Nicolas, le géant bête et silencieux, qui secouait la tête et soufflait avec exaspération. Ses cheveux blonds volaient autour de ses bajoues et s'accrochèrent finalement dans le repli de ses lourdes paupières.

— Moi j'm'en fiche de Sissi, Hervé. J'ai mes potes de l'équipe de foot, des vrais gars qui vont pas te traiter comme de la merde. Oh et Sissi, Théo est peut-être sur toi mais on te kiffe pas tous dans l'équipe alors arrête de nous coller, ouais.

Il saisit le bras d'Hervé.

— Allez viens, arrête de t'accrocher à elle et trouve-toi de vraies potes.

Sissi resta figée pendant deux secondes, les regardant vaguement s'éloigner. Hervé se retourna avec un regard bouillant et elle fit du mieux pour ne pas réagir, élargissant même un peu son sourire. Puis elle inspira, passa une main rapide sur sa jupe lisse, et reprit son trajet vers le groupe populaire de Seconde.

* * *

Yumi s'appuya contre une rangée de casiers rouges, tendue, ne répondant que vaguement aux Premières qui la saluait. Elle se retint de jouer avec une fermeture de son sac, serra plutôt les dents, esquissa un rapide sourire à l'adresse d'Émilie. Les Terminales avaient oublié d'éteindre la télé et les échos d'_Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie_ vrillaient ces oreilles, encore une émission idiote qu'elle connaissait via Aelita et Odd…

Aelita et Odd qui lui adressaient actuellement un salut prudent, assorti d'une inquiétude comiquement exagérée pour le blond. Ils étaient parmi les derniers Secondes à sortir—toutes les petits se permettaient de traîner parce qu'ils avaient sport… un classique dont les lycéens ne se privaient jamais. D'ailleurs, le sac de rechange d'Ulrich était posé sur la table juste à côté de Yumi, raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi d'attendre contre les casiers rouges.

Le brun la remarqua mais fit mine de s'en ficher. Il se détacha de quelques footeux de Seconde, s'approcha de la table. Son cocard était moche, lui donnait une teinte malade.

— Tu m'évites ? demanda-t-il brusquement quand il n'arriva plus à faire semblant.

— Je parlais avec Monsieur Fumet… mentit Yumi, nerveuse.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Bien sûr.

D'un coup elle s'énerva, décroisant les bras, s'animant et s'élançant vers lui et son stupide sac de sport et son stupide cocard.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui y a ! s'écria-t-elle, réalisant ensuite qu'elle avait parlé trop fort et s'irritant encore plus, embarrassée.

— Je sais pas ! rétorqua Ulrich.

Cette situation était ridicule. Mieux valait partir. Mais le brun continua, plus bas, moins agressivement :

— Juste, vas-y… parles-en !

Yumi croisa les bras, son regard glissant vers la porte vitrée du foyer. _Parles-en ? _Elle était sans doute déjà en retard et Madame Massé était stricte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'i dire, marmonna-t-elle. T'as fait un truc con, encore, c'est tout, tu comprends pas que…

— Je comprends pas que quoi ?

La Première L ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et soupira.

— Laisse tomber.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, croisant sans le voir Odd, qui attendait Ulrich avec une grimace compatissante.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon calme. Yumi déjeuna avec le groupe, même si elle évitait de parler directement à Ulrich. Aelita aperçu William et soupira, se sentant coupable. Elle salua Sissi une ou deux fois et se rendit aux douches—après de longues minutes écoulées sous l'eau chaude, elle se traîna vers sa chambre, tourna la poignée…

Odd percuta Aelita de plein fouet et elle vacilla.

— Princesse ! _Cache-moi dans ta chambre !_

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Vite !

Il la poussa par la porte entrebâillée et la claque derrière eux, bondit sous son lit pour se cacher et éclata de rire.

— J'ai commis un attentat avec du savon !

— _Du savon ?_

Soudain la porte trembla et une voix—Jim !—tonna :

— EH ! L'P'TIT TROUFFION QU'A PLANTÉ PICHON DANS MON SAVON, J'VAIS LUI PASSER UN CALEÇON !

À part ça, le reste de la journée se passa effectivement de façon calme.

Mais en contre-champ se fomentait d'infâmes complots, et au moment où Aelita s'endormait, sereine, quatre petites mains rédigeaient un article qui allait brutalement altérer le cours de sa semaine… et probablement détruire son amour de l'humanité.

_(Mercredi : Not that you know)_

**« AELITA STONES ET JÉRÉMIE BELPOIS : CUNNI, FELLATION, SODOMIE, ILS ONT TOUT FAIT »**

Aelita Stones, Hopper ou Schaeffer prit un teint livide, gémit, et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

* * *

— Princesse ?

Une voix hilare percuta ses tympans, à peine étouffée par la porte. Aelita grommela quelques mots violents, s'enfouit plus profondément dans les couvertures, et ferma les yeux avec force. Elle sentait son cœur s'acharner contre son corps en sueur, elle sentait des bouffées de chaleur, elle sentait la honte et l'envie de rire ou de pleurer.

— Hey, Princesse ! relança Odd. Son timbre était peut-être un peu moins gai.

Aelita voulait que tout cesse, elle voulait que les téléphones de toute l'école disjonctent, elle voulait mourir.

— _Aelita !_

Lentement, elle se traîna hors du lit, trébuchant sur une de ses chaussettes. Quand elle ouvrit, claquant la porte contre le mur, Odd fit face à une Princesse mal réveillée, décoiffée et d'humeur noire. Il en resta sans voix.

— T'as vu ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

— … Que t'as fait un pacte avec le diable ?

Elle attendit, silencieuse. Un rayon de soleil coupait sa joue droite, buttant contre l'arrête de son nez rond, illuminant une unique prunelle.

— Je crois que tout le lycée a vu, répondit-il avec une fausse légèreté.

… Aelita Stones, Hopper ou Schaeffer prit un teint livide, gémit, et se laissa tomber à terre.

— Princesse ! s'inquiéta tout de suite Odd. Hey, arrête, viens, relève-toi…

— Si seulement je pouvais en vouloir à Milly et Tamiya, se lamenta Aelita, la tête entre les mains. Mais non, c'est moi la _conne_ qui les ai laissées mettre n'importe quoi ! Et maintenant toute l'école sait, et toute l'école va en parler et me regarder et se ficher de ma gueule ! « Oh l'innocente Aelita est coquine finalement ! » « Oh la la, elle a sucé, qu'est-ce que c'est sale ! ».

Soudain elle abattit une main sur sa cheville, faisant sursauter Odd qui voulut intervenir—mais sa voix monta en crescendo…

— Le pire c'est pour Jérémie ! Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embarqué dans cette histoire ? Il doit être dans un état pas possible ! Mais merde quoi, comment j'ai pu faire ça…

Aelita ne s'en rendait très probablement pas compte, mais la situation avait un côté comique.

Odd avait du mal à y rester insensible.

(Sérieusement, Einstein le coincé du cul en train de sodomi—)

Beaucoup de mal.

Mais il était aussi un ami dévoué et il se retint d'éclater de rire. Avisant qu'une dizaine de filles, dont Sissi Delmas, émergeaient de leurs chambres pour se rendre à la douche, il passa vivement la porte d'Aelita et la ferma derrière lui. Nul besoin que les _Échos_ ajoutent « PLAN À TROIS AVEC ODD ? » dans la section des ragots.

— Écoute Princesse, reprit-il sur un ton de businessman. Déjà, redresse-toi… Ok, c'est bien… et écoute-moi. Oui, t'as fait une connerie, une monumentale connerie. D'ailleurs, tu te rendras compte dans quelques mois—ok, quelques années vu la tronche que tu tires—que ta connerie est très drôle. Hilarante, même.

Aelita le foudroya du regard, mais le blond ne fit que sourire encore plus fort, sifflotant une courte note avec innocence.

— Maintenant, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est assumer. Personne—je dis bien _personne_—ne va croire que tu as raconté un mensonge à Solovieff et Diop pour qu'elles laissent tes potes tranquilles… c'est trop de gentillesse pour ce bas monde… Il faut que tu joues la carte désinvolte.

Il y eut un silence dubitatif.

— Moi… jouer la carte désinvolte ? répéta Aelita, incrédule. (Rah, elle ferait mieux de discuter avec Yumi…)

Odd la reconsidéra.

— Euh ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas gagné…

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, solennels, dans le calme de l'aube… Puis Odd éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux, et pointa Aelita d'un doigt moqueur, parvenant à peine à bafouiller quelques syllabes et s'étranglant sur sa salive.

Aelita soupira.

— Vie de merde…

* * *

Aelita courut vers la salle-de-bain du troisième étage le plus vite possible, s'y faufila comme une voleuse, et noua une serviette autour de ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cabine pour minimiser ses chances d'être reconnue. Maudits cheveux roses.

Heureusement, à cette heure tardive, la grande majorité des élèves avait déjà quitté les lieux. Seules quelques filles, toutes plus jeunes, s'attardaient devant la longue rangée de miroirs de la salle. Aelita ignora les quelques chuchotements qui se mêlèrent aux blanches vapeurs des douches, s'approchant du miroir pour se passer un peu d'ombre à paupière. Résignée au fait d'être reconnue et observée partout où elle irait, elle arracha la serviette qu'elle s'était enroulée autour des cheveux et s'observa.

Visage rond, quelques tâches de rousseur, les yeux encore un peu rouges d'avoir pleuré… Comment pouvait-on… Comment pouvait-on la voir et penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait « sucé », qu'elle s'était faite—

— Aelita ?

X. ! Instantanément elle fit volteface—mais ce n'était que Sissi Delmas. Pas X.A.N.A.

(Plus jamais X. .)

Le souffle coupé, Aelita contempla celle qui lui faisait face. Sissi Delmas la toisait, enroulée dans une serviette rose, sourcils froncés, longs cheveux mouillés coulant jusqu'entre ses reins. Quelques gouttes d'eau restaient accrochées à ses cils.

— C'est dégueulasse ce qu'ont fait Solovieff et Diop, affirma la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elles ont leur site internet indépendant du lycée, elles ont viré carrément au tabloïd. Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu aies fait quoi que ce soit avec Jérémie !

Aelita resta muette de stupeur.

— Si des connards t'embêtent je leur ferai vite voir ma façon de penser, poursuivit Sissi avec vigueur. Et si ça va trop loin, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je pourrais intervenir auprès de mon père !

— M-Merci… réagit Aelita après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

Elle qui avait pensé demander conseil à Yumi… le soutien pouvait décidément venir de sources inattendues. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, l'expression de son interlocutrice se faisait incertaine. Aelita rougit.

— Désolée… Je suis un peu perdue… Cette affaire me stresse et…

— Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te soutienne, fit la brune, très doucement. Et la lyokoguerrière se trouva incapable de la contredire.

Sissi n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de son entourage. La seule fille à qui Aelita faisait confiance, c'était Yumi. Mais tandis que la fille du proviseur inhalait, regagnant un peu de contenance, et esquissait un départ, Aelita retrouva sa voix. Elle se précipita vers la brune, attrapa son poignet et la fixa d'un regard résolu.

— Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais j'avais tort, dit-elle. Nous sommes amies à présent… et tu t'es comportée comme telle aujourd'hui.

Sissi sourit, voulu répondre—mais à cet instant la cloche sonna, à peine étouffée par les murs de la salle de bain.

— Mince, on va être en retard ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Aelita : on se reparlera plus tard…

— Bien sûr, l'assura la lyokoguerrière.

Quelques minutes après, elle s'habillait à la va-vite, son estomac gargouillant. Tandis qu'elle fourrait son livre d'histoire dans son sac, se cognant l'orteil contre son bureau, une pensée l'interpella : tout compte fait, devait-elle s'offenser qu'on la croie incapable de sucer une bite ? Elle aussi voulait faire l'amour comme tout le monde, oh !

* * *

Odd et Ulrich refusèrent de s'asseoir à côté de Jérémie si c'était pour l'aider à éviter Aelita. Aussi il ne put éviter Aelita. La jeune femme arriva en courant à la dernière sonnerie, alors que toute la classe était déjà assise, se faisant d'autant plus remarquer. Madame Massé l'excusa sans remarquer ni les ricanements des garçons de la classe, ni les chuchotements des filles.

La princesse de Lyoko s'écroula donc sur la chaise à droite de Jérémie, soufflant. Elle arracha son cahier et son livre à sa besace, sortit un stylo rose, marqua la date en belles lettres rondes sur le coin supérieur droit de la page de garde. Elle sentait le shampoing à la pomme.

— Il faut qu'on parle ! chuchota-t-elle, une note de supplication dans la voix, tandis que la professeure ouvrait le premier cours d'Histoire de l'année.

Il ne répondit pas, tendu. Puis il fit une grimace. Et ensuite il soupira.

— Tu m'étonnes.

* * *

Le ventre d'Odd gargouilla très brutalement et il gémit. Des dizaines de petits morveux s'engouffraient avant lui dans la cantine, signifiant qu'ils choisiraient leur entrée et leur dessert avant lui, mangeraient avant lui, se rempliraient la panse avant lui… Si Odd n'aimait pas autant Kiwi, il leur crierait « Allez les colléchiens, à la niche ! ».

Pourquoi était-il forcé d'attendre, l'estomac troué par la faim, devant les portes même du paradis ?

Eh bien parce qu'il était trop gentil. Parce qu'il était un ami trop parfait. En bref, parce qu'ils avaient perdus quelques minutes à dire au-revoir à Aelita et Jérémie avant que les génies s'en aillent discuter au parc, et qu'ensuite Ulrich avait croisé Yumi et que cela avait mené à une discussion tendue. Discussion à laquelle Odd n'avait pas voulu assister (ou plutôt on l'avait viré). Les futurs divorcés parlaient dans l'ombre des arcades depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Ou plus. Sans doute plus.

— EH j'ai dit que je t'attendais cinq minutes, pas toute ma vie ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Ulrich.

Finalement le brun fit un signe d'au-revoir à la brune, des cœurs voltigèrent, et Ulrich s'amena.

— J'ai faim ! s'exclama Odd quand il se fut approché, contrarié.

— Si tu cherches de la sympathie, rétorqua l'allemand, tu la trouveras dans le dictionnaire entre salaud et syphilis.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cantine, un monde coloré où brouhaha se disputait avec chahut, parmi des vapeurs aux relents discutables.

— Ça tombe bien, mon meilleur ami est justement un salaud qui me laisse crever de faim.

— Et toi, t'as la syphilis ? souffla Ulrich avec amusement.

— C'est sûr que toi à ce rythme là, tu l'auras pas avant vingt ans… rétorqua Odd, tirant la langue.

— T'as pas compris, le but c'est de pas la chopper.

— Ah bon, alors pourquoi tu la dragues ?

Ulrich s'étrangla.

— Quoi ?

— Mon meilleur ami est un salauuud ! chantonna Odd avant de se saisir d'un plateau et de doubler une sixième.

Ulrich, trop gentil ou résigné pour faire de même, laissa la petite passer et jeta un superbe regard noir à son ami. Ils firent donc la queue sans plus discuter, Odd en profitant pour s'enquérir de la santé de Rosa. Sissi et Heidi Klinger les saluèrent, ce à qui Ulrich ne répondit que très vaguement, tandis qu'Odd lançait une pique avec un sourire dragueur. Puis ils acceptèrent l'invitation de Théo Gauthier, s'asseyant à une table de six footeux.

— Alors, Aelita et Jérémie Belpois… fit Théo quand ils furent installés, souriant d'un air entendu.

— Rien ne s'est passé, coupa Odd. Il faudrait d'abord que Jérémie trouve où se cache son cinquième membre.

— Je m'imagine bien, rigola l'autre en réponse. Mais y a pas de fumée sans feu, non ?

— Nan ! J'veux rien savoir ! Aelita est et restera innocente à vie ! grommela Odd.

Ulrich se balança sur sa chaise. Jeta un regard narquois au deuxième footeux.

— Et sinon, Théo, ça te dirait d'être remplaçant pour le premier match contre Diderot…

Gauthier lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

— Laisse tomber mec, j'vais t'atomiser jeudi prochain…

* * *

William s'écroula sur un des canapés rouges du foyer aux côtés de Chris M'Bala. Quelques autres mecs s'affalèrent à leur côté, globalement les « musicaux » de Première, des gars qu'il aimait bien même s'ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui les obscurs groupes de rock des années 70. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, repassant quelques notes de Tame Impala dans sa tête…

— Alors, pourquoi t'as cassé la gueule à Stern ?

Le calme s'évapora. William se redressa, jetant un œil froid à celui qui venait de parler.

— J'ai besoin d'une raison pour cogner une tête-à-claque ? sourit-il.

Le gars plissa les yeux, sembla sur le point d'insister, peut-être d'évoquer Yumi. Tout le monde était au courant de ce flirt. Beaucoup avait noté le passage à vide de William l'année dernière. Et certains avaient remarqué les absences répétées et fréquentations bizarres de la japonaise.

— C'est bon les mecs, on s'en fout, non ? intervint Chris, mesuré.

— Non mais c'est juste une qu—

— Hé, William !

Il tourna la tête, surpris, X.A.N.A.—mais ce n'était qu'Anaïs Fiquet, la fille populaire attitrée de la promo, qui le distrayait depuis quelques jours. Elle souriait joliment et lui tendait son écran de portable—il mit quelques secondes à déchiffrer quelques conneries des _Échos_ à propos d'Aelita…

— Pas très propre, s'amusa Anaïs.

— C'est des oufs les Secondes de cette année, constata le même mec qui s'était intéressé à William.

— Ouais enfin, si vous croyez tout ce que dit les _Échos_… tempéra Chris…

William imagina Aelita et Jérémie ensemble, arqua un sourcil, et jugea le scénario ridicule. Mais il buta sur l'image du bonbon rose, se tendant. Il avait capté certains de ses regards coupables, quelle idiote… C'était bien son genre. Par contre, pour faire réfléchir et évoluer ses chiens de garde, il n'y avait plus personne.

Jamais ce groupe à l'esprit étriqué ne se remettrait en question, et jamais William n'aurait les excuses qu'il méritait. Alors quoi… autant faire chier Yumi.

* * *

Elle avança lentement entre les arbres, ses ballerines frottant contre mille petits graviers. Le soleil de midi filtrait à travers la canopée, s'imprimait sur le sentier et les troncs d'arbre en une vaste mosaïque dorée. Un murmure se répandait parmi les branches…

— On est assez loin, je crois, dit Jérémie.

Aelita s'arrêta, resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle avisa une branche marbrée de soleil et y laissa traîner les doigts.

— Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est évidemment que… je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. J'ai été tellement bête de les laisser mettre tout ce qu'elles voulaient sans deviner qu'elles choisiraient le plus sordide.

La lyokoguerrière inhala profondément, lâcha sa prise sur l'écorce et se retourna. Jérémie l'étudiait d'un regard mesuré, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Ses lunettes retombaient un peu sur son nez, mais il ne prit pas tout de suite la peine de les replacer.

— Tu as été naïve, dit-il plutôt.

Aelita se retint de soupirer (pas le moment d'avoir l'air revêche, elle cherchait à se faire pardonner…).

Ce que Jérémie disait était parfaitement vrai : elle avait été naïve de conclure un accord avec Milly, « journaliste » sans scrupule. Mais cela agaçait la jeune femme que son petit-ami la corrige, lui rappelle ses torts comme si elle n'y avait pas déjà réfléchi toute seule. C'était un sacré défaut, de vouloir donner des leçons tout le temps.

— Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Une pause.

— Donc… je te présente mes excuses…

Cette fois, Jérémie prit la peine de replacer ses lunettes. Il s'approcha de sa copine, posa deux doigts sur la branche qu'elle effleurait quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Tu voulais protéger nos amis de leurs bêtises, sourit-il. Je te pardonne.

Elle rencontra son regard pétillant, vert contre bleu, se sentit légère, attendrie. Il enchaîna :

— Et puis, c'est quand même drôle…

— La sodomie ? rétorqua-t-elle. Non, c'était même plutôt désagréable, ne recommençons plus…

— Désolé chérie, ironisa-t-il à son retour.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis s'embrassèrent. Le vent murmurait toujours entre les feuilles, entre leurs cheveux, se mêlant à la fraîcheur des ombres. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa.

— N'empêche… reprit Aelita, son sourire se crispa. J'ai honte… Ils parlent tous de moi, dès que j'arrive quelque part et— (Elle déglutit.) Tout était plus simple, sur Lyoko… N-Non ?

— Aelita… énonça lentement Jérémie, peiné.

— Avant… on avait le retour vers le passé et…

— On ne l'utilisait pas tout le temps.

— … et maintenant, on doit faire face aux conséquences, bafouilla-t-elle. Même alors qu'on ne le mérite pas.

Elle se pencha contre lui, et pensa à son père, la gorge obstruée. Des souvenirs _d'avant_—avant Lyoko—remontaient à chaque fois qu'elle était triste, et cette après-midi ne faisait pas exception. Mais ce n'étaient que des réminiscences, aquarelles floues qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts. Jamais Aelita ne se rappelait précisément… et c'était ça, le plus amer.

De nouveau le silence s'étira, les jeunes gens repensant à leur journée et l'acceptant, peu à peu.

Et puis, malgré la tristesse, malgré la mélancolie, Jérémie ricana.

— « Jérémie aime la sodomie »… ce qu'ils sont bêtes d'y croire quand même…

Aelita sursauta, sortant d'une longue torpeur.

— Nos amis, au contraire, croient que l'on n'a jamais rien fait, souffla-t-elle doucement. Jérémie lui lança un regard malicieux.

— S'ils savaient.

* * *

Quelqu'un attrapa son bras et Aelita paniqua un peu avant de reconnaître la voix de Yumi.

— … le titre des _Échos_, Ulrich m'a montré ça avant le repas mais je ne t'ai pas vue à la cantine…

Aelita se retourna et se plaça sur le côté du couloir avec son amie, laissant passer un groupe de Terminales agités. Yumi paraissait fatiguée, anxieuse. Elle portait une écharpe serrée autour de son coup alors que la journée était tiède.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Aelita.

— Je te retourne la question, souffla la brune.

Aelita se mordilla la langue, un peu déçue d'un coup.

— Ben j'aurais aimé qu'on discute avant… marmonna-t-elle, si bas qu'elle dut répéter plus fort. J'ai la honte à cause de Milly et Tamiya, et c'est pas facile et toi…

Yumi ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je suis vraiment désolée Aelita, répondit-elle. Mes parents… se disputent en ce moment, et puis je… je ne regarde pas souvent les _Échos_ et…

Aelita la prit dans ses bras sans un mot de plus, sensible aux mots de son amie, mais surtout réconfortée par le contact physique. Pendant un instant le monde disparu, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Yumi était plus grande, plus forte et parfois… parfois…

En cours, Heidi Klinger rabroua Hervé qui regardait Aelita de trop près, l'air goguenard. La blonde échangea quelques politesses avec elle, puis pris place à côté de Sissi. La fille du proviseur leva le pouce.

_(Sissi : La Sixième)_

Deux jours après leur rentrée en sixième, le nouveau blond leva la main avant Hervé pour répondre à la question du prof de mathématiques. La classe s'ému et Sissi formula une remarque étonnée, de circonstances, fixant ensuite le nouveau avec dédain. Jérémie Belpois. Encore un qui avait oublié d'être bête. Heidi Klinger, voisine de table, se pencha vers elle.

— Regarde Hervé, il a l'air furieux, murmura-t-elle, une de ses couettes blondes chatouillant le cou de Sissi.

— S'il n'est plus le meilleur de la classe il n'a aucune utilité sociale, répondit-elle, narquoise.

Elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers Ulrich, que cette affaire laissait somme toute indifférent. Assis seul sur la droite de la classe, il dessinait quelque chose sur la marge de son cahier—il dessinait tout le temps en cours, surtout quand on faisait des maths. Sissi sentit sa gorge se contracter et son cœur alla un peu plus vite, et elle détesta cette sensation alors elle arracha ses yeux à la figure du brun, triturant instinctivement les boucles d'oreille que son papa lui avait offert pour la rentrée. Les pierres avaient appartenu à sa maman et elles étaient très jolies, toute brillantes.

— Hervé est toujours amoureux de toi non ? demandait Heidi, pouffant.

— C'est pathétique, acquiesça Sissi, ayant l'impression de retourner le couteau dans sa propre plaie. Dis… la nouvelle saison de _Vampire Diaries_ sort ce samedi, tu veux… ?

— D-Désolée Sissi mais Sabrina fait une fête chez elle samedi après-midi…

Sissi mit quelques secondes à digérer. Quand elle se reprit, son ton devint très froid.

— Et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ?

— Désolée…

— Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ne m'ait pas invité !

— M-Mais tu l'aimes pas trop non, l'année dernière t'étais pas très sympa avec elle, donc c'est pas grave si…

Devant l'air furieux de Sissi, Heidi perdit ses moyens et se tut.

_(Jeudi : Qui je suis)_

À six-heures-trente-cinq du matin le jeudi 8 septembre, Aelita se joignit à la grande migration vers les douches. Au-delà des néons du couloir, le soleil. Il filtrait depuis un grand ciel bleu par le triple-vitrage des escaliers, striant les marches de lumière.

Aelita salua Émilie Leduc, ignorant volontairement l'embarras de la brune. Si elle croyait aux _Échos de Kadic_ c'était bien dommage mais Aelita ne pouvait rien y faire. La jeune femme ignora les regards spéculateurs ou railleurs qu'on lui jetait de son mieux. Tant pis si certaines ne connaissaient pas la politesse !

Elle fut tout de même soulagée quand Sissi l'aborda, pimpante.

— Alors copine ! lança la fille du proviseur. Ça va ?

— Ça peut aller, sourit Aelita. Un peu fatiguée.

Sissi hocha de la tête et jeta un regard méfiant à la ronde. Quelques filles se turent, même elles semblaient plus apeurées par la fille du proviseur que gênées d'être prises en pleine séance de _gossip_, selon Aelita. Sissi poursuivit néanmoins sur un ton plus bas :

— Justement, à propos des deux fouineuses…

— Milly et Tamiya ? devina Aelita.

— Oui, approuva l'autre. Les deux terreurs du bac-à-sable. J'ai réfléchit.

Aelita s'imagina Odd rétorquer « ah bon ? » et elle en sourit discrètement.

— Tamiya est le maillon faible, déclara Sissi. Une vermine sans importance. Et comment on se débarrasse de la vermine ? Avec de l'insecticide. Un coup de pression et tu peux obtenir d'être tranquille tout le reste de l'année !

— … Un coup de pression ? répéta Aelita, troublée.

— Tu ne sais pas où appuyer ? inféra faussement Sissi en réponse. Eh bien ne t'inquiète plus : tu es amie avec la bonne personne !

— Hein ? Euh—

— J'ai entendu que les parents de Tamiya divorcent et que c'est moche. Un petit _pschitt_ là-dessus et crois-moi, elle ne la ramènera plus !

— _Quoi ?_

Aelita s'étrangla, écarquilla les yeux, fixa Sissi avec horreur. La fille du proviseur arqua un sourcil.

— Mais je ne ferai jamais ça ! s'emporta Aelita. Non mais tu te rends compte, c'est immonde !

— Le _lycée_ est immonde, répliqua Sissi. D'ailleurs le collège aussi. Tu crois que c'était drôle pour moi quand Odd se fichait de moi peut-être ?

La lyokoguerrière resta coite.

— Mais les temps changent, poursuivit la brune, haussant les épaules. On a « fait la paix » en fin de Troisième et nous voilà au lycée.

Aelita ne s'était jamais vraiment mise à la place de quelqu'un d'extérieur à son groupe.

— Et donc je me retrouve, deux jours après la rentrée, à t'aider avec l'affaire des _Échos_, résumé Sissi avec un clin d'œil. Bref, je peux encore me rendre indispensable, tous vous ensorceler et crier victoire !

C'était à son tour de passer à la douche, et Sissi tourna le dos à Aelita, mèches soyeuses volant autour de ses épaules. Mais avant d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain, elle adressa un dernier sourire à sa « nouvelle amie ».

— En tout cas, réfléchis à parler à Tamiya. Un journal indépendant pourrait être super pour le lycée. On pourrait s'organiser contre les profs, lancer des concours de pom-pom girls… ou même parler des choses ringardes qu'adore ton petit-copain ! C'est tellement dommage que les _Échos_ transforment leur journal en papier cul.

* * *

À midi, quand Aelita et Jérémie s'approchèrent de la cantine, un petit nuage de quatrièmes ricana. Milly les interrogeait, prenant des notes sur son carnet avec un sourire en coin. Tamiya attendait à côté, impassible.

Alors les conseils de Sissi revinrent à Aelita. Elle hésita. Elle repensa à toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie en lisant la une, repensa aux regards et murmures qu'elle avait affronté.

Mais finalement la jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle n'empêcha pas Jérémie de leur balancer un « rigolez, bande de nazes ! » mais le traîna plutôt vers la cantine, vers Odd et Ulrich et Yumi. Il y avait d'autres manières de régler le compte des _Échos._

* * *

— Madame Hertz, euh... puisque vous êtes notre professeure principale… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos des _Échos de Kadic_…

En sortant de la salle dédiée enseignants, Aelita croisa William. Elle inhala, fut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais il soupira et continua son chemin.

— C'est pas la peine.

* * *

Odd s'avachit dans un des canapés rouges du foyer, jetant un coup d'œil distrait la télé que monopolisaient les Terminales. Cette fois elles commentaient un épisode des _Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie_, raillant la concurrente et complimentant à demi-mot certaines tenues.

Quant à lui, il était seul. Ulrich était parti courir dans le parc parce qu'il faisait la gueule à cause de Yumi, Jérémie et Aelita révisaient à la bibliothèque, Yumi avait cours et de toute manière faisait la gueule à cause d'Ulrich… Odd s'emmerdait. Il lui fallait quelque chose à faire… quelque chose comme… À cet instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sissi, qui écoutait de la musique en marge du groupe-populaire-du-moment. _« Sans toi la vie à Kadic serait vraiment monotone ! »_

Il lui tapota l'épaule sans se soucier de la déranger.

— Heyyy Sissi ! lui fit-il avec un grand sourire quand elle eut retiré ses écouteurs, surprise.

— Heyyy Odd, imita-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— Tu vas copier tout ce que je dis ? répondit-il, ébahi. … EMPEREUR PINGOUIN !

— … Non, quand même pas, renifla la brune après quelques secondes.

Le blondinet s'offusqua.

— Tu viens brutalement de perde de ton intérêt.

Sissi inspira, détestant la nervosité qu'elle ressentait à ces mots. Elle se détourna vers son iPhone pour feindre du désintérêt, choisissant une musique au hasard alors qu'elle n'avait plus ses écouteurs en place. Odd le remarqua tout de suite.

— Sympa, tes écouteurs invisibles ! ironisa-t-il.

Sissi tiqua.

— Oui, c'est tout nouveau, le son sans fil, ça vient de sortir ! rétorqua-t-elle.

— Ouah et c'est du son insonore ? Parce que là j'entends rien !

— Je mentais, ça n'existe pas de son sans fil, gros malin.

— Il paraît qu'un mensonge tous les soirs, c'est bon pour le teint, soupira Odd en posant les mains sur ses joues avec une douceur exagérée.

— Au vu de tes plaques de peau morte, je te conseille plutôt de la crème hydratante, souffla Sissi en plissant le nez.

— Hey ! C'est parce que je suis allé bronzer sur les plages du Brésil, moi—

— J'appelle plutôt ça griller—

— Griller la peau, c'est toujours mieux que griller des neurones, non ?

Cette remarque rappela trop de souvenirs désagréables à Sissi, qui remit son écouteur droit, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Heureusement pour toi, oui, car tu n'en as jamais eu beaucoup, et contrairement à une belle plante tu ne peux pas pousser de cerveau !

Elle replaça ensuite son écouteur gauche, et laissa Odd silencieux, quoiqu'avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le soir, vers dix-huit heures, Aelita poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque et un regard inquiet à la ronde. Personne. Aucun élève assis à la longue table patinée… Un silence clair régnait dans la pièce.

Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin de la table que le soleil ne colorait pas encore, soulagée d'être seule. Depuis deux jours elle avait l'impression qu'on la fixait constamment, que chaque personne qu'elle croisait se mettait à chuchoter… Et même si elle se répétait que ce n'était qu'une stupide rumeur, que ses amis—Sissi inclue—ne croyaient pas une seconde aux conneries des _Échos_… et que Jérémie ne lui en voulait plus… elle se sentait stressée.

La jeune femme sortit sa trousse et son cahier de maths, puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait prêté son livre de maths à Odd et ne pouvait par conséquent pas faire ses devoirs. Grimaçant, elle se déplaça vers les étagères réservés aux livres de cours et…

— Aie !

… se cogna contre le front volumineux d'Hervé Pichon. Le séide de Sissi tituba en arrière, ses lunettes tombant au sol. Aelita se rattrapa contre une étagère, surprise et même—elle croisa le regard du brun et cru y avoir le signe de X.A.N.A.¬—un peu paniquée. Elle ne se reprit que difficilement.

— Pardon… murmura-t-elle, embarrassée. Je croyais que la bibliothèque était vide donc je n'ai pas fait attention…

— Eh bien non, j'existe ! pesta le pâle jeune homme en réponse.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? lança-t-elle en se penchant pour rattraper les verres d'Hervé, mais il fut plus rapide.

— Non ! Je vois assez bien pour ramasser mes propres lunettes, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

— Ah… ok…

Se redressant, Hervé lui jeta un regard de mépris absolu et se décala pour passer. L'incident aurait pu se clore sans autre échange… mais en passant, Aelita l'entendit murmurer « hypocrite ».

— _Quoi ?_ s'indigna-t-elle, faisant volteface et attrapant le poignet d'Hervé sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Brusquement Aelita se sentit terriblement en colère. Les murmures, les chuchotements de la semaine lui revinrent en un nuage toxique, et elle serra les dents.

— Vas-y, répète un peu ! Je ne t'ai pas très bien entendu ! siffla-t-elle.

Mais Hervé ne se démonta pas.

— Je t'ai traité d'hypocrite ! répéta-t-il. Tu fais semblant d'être gentille alors qu'à cause de toi et ta bande, Sissi nous a abandonné Nicolas et moi ! Viens pas ramasser mes lunettes, on a tous vus avec _Les Échos_ que t'es pas l'ange que tu prétends !

— Ça n'a _rien à voir !_ rétorqua-t-elle, choquée. Et puis on a jamais demandé à Sissi de vous ignorer !

— Je m'en fiche de ce que vous avez demandé ou non, répliqua Hervé. Le résultat est là devant tes yeux, mais tu les fermes car vous, vous restez tout le temps dans votre petite bulle et tant pis pour ceux qui en chient !

— Mais j'en chie aussi ! cria Aelita. Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre, de ce que ma famille a vécu. Et puis tu crois que c'était drôle pour moi cette semaine ! D'ailleurs je t'ai vu ricaner en histoire avec Nicolas, toi ça t'amuse drôlement les ennuis des autres !

— Quand c'est toi et tes amis je n'ai aucune sympathie, martela Hervé.

Le regard d'Aelita s'aiguisa.

— Alors je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Une fois seule, la paix de la bibliothèque se mua en silence froid.

_(Sissi : La Quatrième)_

En début de quatrième, Sissi était seule. Heidi mangeait avec Sabrina et ses copines tous les jours et plus aucun garçon ne l'invitait à traîner le weekend. En cours elle se faisait insupportable jusqu'à ce que les professeurs acceptent de l'appeler par son surnom, puis s'asseyait au dernier rang et fixait son téléphone pour avoir l'air cool. Le soir elle regardait _Vampire Diaries._ Au dîner Sissi demandait à son père de lui raconter des histoires sur sa mère et il disait qu'elle était belle et drôle et forte, donc Sissi arrêta de porter ses boucles d'oreille, la gorge serrée quand elle percevait leur éclat au coin de sa table de nuit. Elle peignit ses ongles en rose et acheta son premier lip-gloss, sa première mini-jupe, et quand elle fendit les couloirs avec son sourire acéré elle se sentit presque en confiance. Presque.

Hervé Pichon se cogna malencontreusement contre elle un jour et elle le foudroya du regard. L'adolescence ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau et il était constellé de pustules.

— P-Pardon Sissi ! balbutia-t-il, ses petits yeux paniqués déformés par ses lunettes d'intello.

— « Pardon ? » répéta-t-elle, frustrée et donc méchante. Regarde où tu vas, idiot ! Tu sais qui je suis au moins ?

— Elisabeth Delmas mais tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Sissi ! se précipita Hervé. Et t-tu as raison, Sissi c'est b-beaucoup plus joli ça te va très bien !

Sissi reconsidéra le morveux devant elle. Remarqua d'un blond à l'air débile le collait comme un labrador lobotomisé et réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du second toutou. Hmm.

— En guise d'excuse, tu pourrais porter mon sac, avança-t-elle d'un ton suave.

Les yeux de fouine d'Hervé s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'aperçut pour la première fois de la couleur. Marron foncé. Le boutonneux se rua pour attraper son sac et se cogna presque contre sa poitrine. Sissi siffla méchamment, impatiente. Se lança vers la cantine dès qu'elle fut libérée de la besace. Elle croisa Ulrich Stern dans le couloir et lui lança un sourire faussement timide, faussement gentil, qu'il ne remarqua pas. Puis elle s'assit à une table centrale de la cantine, refusant de se cacher à la marge, ses deux nouveaux toutous à la traîne.

_(Vendredi : Stairway to Heaven)_

Le vendredi après-midi. Sissi revint au moment présent quand Odd claqua deux doigts devant elle.

— Oohoh ! Terre à XÉNON !

— Parle moins fort ou sinon Mars attaque, rétorqua-t-elle, le chassant d'un geste agacé.

Ils étaient assis dans un coin tranquille du foyer autour d'un jeu de carte. Aelita avait une chance de cocue et les battait coup sur coup depuis le début de la permanence, souriant avec embarras et s'excusant à la fin de chaque partie. Odd lui lançait des piques mi-admiratives, mi-rancunières. Sissi s'abstenait, trop étrangère à leur amitié, leur dynamique. Depuis qu'Odd l'avait invitée à les joindre elle avait le sentiment de s'élancer, aveugle, dans la quatrième dimension.

— Et où est… avait-elle demandé, gênée.

— Ulrich est en Allemand, avait sourit Aelita, compréhensive.

— Il doit avoir de bonnes notes, avait-elle lâché mécaniquement, ne savait quoi dire et se reportant sur un constat facile.

Mais Odd avait ricané.

— Ulrich déteste parler allemand.

Depuis elle n'avait plus évoqué Ulrich et se contentait d'abattre ses cartes avec un petit sourire de circonstance, plissant ses yeux et reniflant à chaque blague déplacée d'Odd. Au loin, Heidi lui lançait des regards ébahis, auxquels elle répondait avec de discrets rictus. Abattre ses cartes. Ne pas perdre son avantage, un avantage bien plus important qu'un simple jeu de cartes.

Sissi se souvint de l'école primaire, de la jouissance de papillonner au centre du monde. Elle rappela le collège et l'amertume. Elle s'imagina le lycée et son cœur battit plus vite. Elle s'imagina le lycée, et pensa à Ulrich.

* * *

— Oooh mais si ce n'est pas la terreur des sixièmes… siffla admirativement William quand Ulrich arriva devant le CDI.

Il patientait aux côtés d'Ernest Tié dans le couloir sombre, couloir patiné par le soleil couchant. Les deux pianotaient sur leur téléphone, leur visage éclairé par la lueur bleuté, mais William avait relevé la tête à l'entente des pas d'Ulrich. Le Seconde serra les dents.

— Lâche-moi ou apprends de nouvelles blagues…

— Pourquoi se fatiguer quand tu réagis même aux vieux classiques ?

À cet instant, Jim passa la tête par la porte du CDI, grogna, puis l'ouvrit grand. Il se gratta la joue gauche et considéra les trois adolescents devant lui de ses petits yeux noirs.

— Vous avez trois minutes de retard ! Délinquants jusqu'au bout du temps ! Mais moi vous allez voir, j'les mate les délinquants, je—

Il y eut un soupir collectif. Finalement Jim les poussa dans la bibliothèque et les assis chacun à la grande table, William et Ernest aux deux extrémités et Ulrich sur une chaise au milieu. Des professeurs avaient contribué à leur heure-de-colle en leur rajoutant des devoirs—Ulrich écopait d'exercices de grammaire allemande—et les garçons firent mine de s'y atteler… bientôt un silence de mort plana.

Jim s'endormit devant son magazine. Ernest Tié se pencha pour mieux regarder les photos par-dessus l'épaule du surveillant. Au bout d'une heure Jim se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux hirsutes comme après un cauchemar, effrayant Ernest. Il ramassa leurs devoirs en rouspétant et les poussa dehors, son pansement se décollant presque de son visage en sueur.

Ulrich enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se détacha immédiatement des deux autres. Mais il entendit quand même William demander :

— Hé, Stern… t'es content de toi ?

_(Sissi : Moyenne Section)_

En moyenne section un nouveau arriva pour la première fois dans leur classe. Il était petit et bruyant et sa maman avait l'air très heureuse de le pousser dans les bras de Sophie, et Sophie avait l'air embêtée de devoir le calmer. Sissi fixa le nouveau avec beaucoup de supériorité. Elle savait déjà que crier et pleurer en public c'était pour bébé, papa le lui avait dit, mais le nouveau pleurait comme un gros nul. D'ailleurs Sophie le poussa à l'arrière de la classe, il s'assit là avec son sac-à-dos Superman et renifla bruyamment pendant des heures et des heures pendant que les autres enfants dessinaient.

Après des heures Sissi en eut assez, elle se dit que puisque le papa du nouveau ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, elle allait lui dire, elle. En tant que fille du chef, du meilleur papa au monde, du profizeur, elle devait accueillir le nouveau. Donc elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle d'un air confiant, serrant le tissu de sa robe préférée—rose, avec des cœurs blancs—dans les mains.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle au nouveau. Moi c'est Sissi, Sissi Delmas, et mon père c'est le profizeur.

Il releva ses yeux vers elle, des yeux très marrons, un peu comme du chocolat fondu mais plus foncé que le chocolat au lait que Sissi buvait tous les matins, celui où elle mettait toujours trop de Nesquick et papa le lui reprochait. Elle aimait bien ses yeux.

— Ulrich, renifla le nouveau. Ulrich Stern.

Il avait un accent très fort, elle ne savait pas d'où mais ça lui plaisait. En tout cas il fallait lui apprendre les manières françaises.

— Personne ne t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer devant tout le monde ? s'enquit-elle avec supériorité.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas pleuré ! se défendit tout de suite le nouveau, rougissant.

— Si, même que tout le monde t'a vu.

— J'AI PAS PLEURÉ !

Il cria tellement fort que Sissi dut plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles, le foudroyant du regard, et Sophie accourue, paniquée, tirant Sissi par la taille même si Sissi lui avait répété dix fois de ne pas le faire.

— Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en forme… la gronda Sophie.

— Mais il pleure et il crie et il fait du bruit !

— Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-le !

— Elle dit des bêtises j'ai pas pleuré !

— Oui, oui…

— Non je ne dis pas de bêtises !

C'était faux, Sissi ne disait jamais de bêtises, même que tout le monde dans la classe allait venir à son anniversaire samedi et elle n'allait pas inviter le nouveau, toc, parce qu'il était malpoli et bruyant ! Elle ne partagerait jamais son goûter avec lui et elle allait dire aux autres de ne pas lui parler et il allait rester tout seul avec son accent pourri !

Il était mignon, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Sissi était obligé de bien l'aimer, et elle jura qu'elle n'allait jamais, jamais, jamais lui reparler. Elle allait même oublier son nom dans quelques minutes, se dit-elle alors qu'elle se cherchait un feutre rose dans son sac.

Sissi se retourna vers Ulrich et lui sourit.


	3. BONUS : Le journal

Ndlr : L'OS "La Bulle" est transformé en recueil d'OS, pour faciliter la tâche aux lecteurs et à l'auteur. J'ai trouvé une liste sympa de "prompts à OS", je ne vois pas trop comment expliquer ça en français, alors je l'utiliserais à l'avenir. Sont aussi prévus : "Petits soldats de plombs", "Je t'aime... moi non plus !" et "La couleur des souvenirs".

Cet OS, "Le journal", ne sera sans doute pas publié sur clfr, car c'était plus prévu comme un essai qu'autre chose. Il a été écrit à la suite de la lecture de "The Golden Notebook" par Doris Lessing. Mais il est sympatoche en intro pour la recueil. :D

Euh... ajout de dernière minute : même si ça ne le fait pas trop, essayez d'imaginer que les mots entre ce type de guillemets : "", sont barrés. FFnet n'accepte pas ce formatage, mais c'était plutôt important.

Bref. Passons à l'histoire sans plus attendre !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(Le journal)**

_Thème : Introduction_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le journal était noir, des dimensions d'une feuille A5, et de l'épaisseur d'un dictionnaire. Il était toujours posé dans le coin supérieur droit du bureau, proprement aligné au bord de celui-ci. Sur la première page du cahier, en encre noire et droite, était inscrite l'entrée suivante :

« Le 2 Septembre 2010

Konichiwa cher journal !

Je m'appelle Yumi Ishiyama, et j'ai douze ans. Mon père s'appelle Takeho Ishiyama et ma mère Arisa Ishiyama. J'ai un petit frère de huit ans qui s'appelle Hiroki (c'est une vraie plaie !).

Nous vivons tous à Sceaux, non loin de Paris, la capitale de la France, mais nous sommes japonais. Je suis née à Kyoto, d'où vient la famille de mon père, mais ma mère vient de la campagne à l'ouest du japon. Mes deux grands-pères sont morts, et je n'ai qu'une cousine, car mon père est enfant unique.

Tu es mon premier journal ! J'ai voulu t'acheter pour ma rentrée de sixième, qui est un grand événement pour moi... J'espère pouvoir tout te confier ! Je t'écrirai tous les jours, une fois par jour, et je prendrais une page entière à chaque entrée (celle-ci est une exception, car c'est l'introduction). Demain, c'est la rentrée des classes, j'aurais certainement plein de choses à te dire !

Alors à demain !

Yumi »

En réalité, le journal était divisé en quatre parties, précédemment des entités indépendantes du reste. Elles étaient chacune intitulées proprement à l'encre noire : « Sixième », « Cinquième », « Quatrième », et « Troisième ». Le résultat était un volumineux tome, nommé « Collège ».

Jusqu'à l'année de troisième, les entrées se succédaient avec monotonie. Elles étaient toutes de même couleur, et respectaient toutes le même format, exception faite des quatre introductions : encre noire, écriture cursive droite et nette. Chacune était datée, comportait un salut à l'adresse du journal, et était signée d'un « à demain ! Yumi ».

Le second jour du journal « Troisième », l'entrée était légèrement plus longue que d'habitude, et l'écriture nette se faisait tassée, se terminant en lignes serrées au bas de la page. La signature habituelle n'était plus en dessous du corps principal, mais avait était casée, par dépit, au coin inférieur droit de la page. Le texte était rédigé tel que suit :

« Le 4 Septembre 2013

Konichiwa cher journal !

Mon salut peut te paraître joyeux, mais ça ne va pas fort. Hier soir maman a giflé papa. Hiroki ne l'a pas vu, il était parti se laver les dents. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas être là. Je ne veux pas voir ce genre de choses.

Déjà… déjà qu'on les entend… Le soir, ces deux derniers jours, ça a été horrible. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Maman sur le fond a raison. Papa lui dit des choses… c'est des insultes, c'est parfois littéralement des insultes ! Alors peut-être qu'elle lui répond, et qu'elle l'a giflé, mais sur le fond il a tord. Il n'est jamais content, il se plaint toujours de quelque chose, comme hier avec les serviettes je te l'ai dit. Aujourd'hui il ne m'a toujours pas demandé comment s'était passée ma rentrée. Alors que maman, elle, l'a fait. Elle est plus attentionnée avec lui aussi. Ce soir, papa a insisté trois fois pour qu'Hiroki prenne des noix en dessert, alors qu'il est allergique. D'accord, il n'a pas tous les défauts, je trouve que maman a des colères disproportionnées… mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne veut jamais admettre ses torts, et donc il ne se corrigera jamais ! Il ne s'excuse jamais pour rien de toute manière, c'est toujours de la faute des autres. C'est un truc qui m'écœure, je ne le comprends tout simplement pas.

Tout le monde fait des erreurs. On dit des choses violentes. Et on se dispute tous, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je me disputerais certainement avec mon compagnon plus tard. Mais il faut savoir admettre ses torts, sinon, ça empoisonne tout. C'est comme s'il nous empoisonnait.

Claire dont je t'ai parlé hier a été très cool là-dessus aujourd'hui. Elle a vu que je n'allais pas très bien, et elle m'a soutenu la journée sans me demander mille détails. C'est très agréable quand un ami (ou une personne en général) sait respecter ta vie privée. Je pense qu'elle et moi, on va bien s'entendre… je suis super contente que sa famille ait déménagé à Sceaux ! Parce que bon… Anaïs&amp;co étaient sympas avec moi quand j'étais dans leur classe en quatrième, mais depuis qu'on est séparées, elles me parlent à peine. Elles sourient quand elles me voient, elles font semblant d'être tristes qu'on se parle plus aussi souvent, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai cessé d'exister pendant les deux mois de vacances. Ça m'énerve. Leur conduite est tellement hypocrite, autant dire directement qu'on a jamais été amies et que j'ai jamais compté pour elles ! Parfois j'ai envie de donner une belle grosse claque dans leurs petites têtes…

Bref. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de place, mais quitte à parler de claques dans la tête, il faut que je te raconte mon cours de Pencak Silat. Jim a décidé d'animer un atelier cette année (je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait l'enseigner), du coup ma mère a insisté pour que je m'y rende en plus des cours le samedi. Je pensais que j'allais être seule, mais il y avait un autre garçon (je pense qu'il est en quatrième, en tout cas il est plus jeune que moi). Une vraie tête à claque lui aussi ! On s'est affronté (il m'a traité de débutante), je l'ai mis au tapis, et il avait tellement honte qu'il est parti sans me saluer – ou me dire son nom d'ailleurs… Ça veut dire quoi, qu'il avait honte d'être battu par une fille ? Quel macho ! J'ai plus de place à demain Yumi »

La date, après écriture, avait été rajoutée à la va-vite en haut à droite de la page. Quelques jours après, aucune entrée. Une page totalement vierge entre le 5 et 7 Septembre. Le 7, une entrée très courte, datée cette fois.

« Le 7 Septembre 2012

Konichiwa cher journal,

J'ai découvert un truc absolument incroyable. Ça a avoir avec Ulrich, della Robbia et Belpois. Je suis trop épuisée, je te raconterai ça demain, pour de vrai cette fois.

À demain,

Yumi. »

Le jour d'après, l'entrée s'étalait sur deux pages. Elle connaissait des sursauts d'écriture italique, et beaucoup de mots raturés ou soulignés. Les règles de présentations avaient été totalement oubliées.

« Lyoko.

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Et tu n'y croiras pas non plus. _C'est terrible, c'est effrayant_, ça fait vraiment peur, mais c'est incroyable aussi. Le 6 Septembre un jeu vidéo a "effrayé", non attaqué le monde réel, Jim, le proviseur, et Sissi (dont il faut que je te parle au fait). _Oui il faut que je t'explique tout, je voulais éteindre le supercalculateur,_ mais Jérémie et le reste ne voulaient pas à cause d'Aelita alors je n'ai rien dit. Ils veulent… la ramener sur Terre ! La rendre réelle alors qu'elle n'existe pas ! Attend il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début, c'est horrible, _j'ai les idées qui partent dans tous les sens,_ c'est comme si elles m'attaquaient.

Jérémie. Jérémie Belpois est un génie, ça doit être le nouvel Einstein, d'ailleurs on le surnomme comme ça maintenant. C'est incroyable. Il a découvert une vieille usine – une vieille usine Renaud en plus ! – et dedans il y avait un supercalculateur "quantique" (non je ne suis pas sûre finalement), et en bas des scanners, _et il nous a envoyé dans une sorte de __jeux vidéo_… avec une fille qu'on doit protéger dedans, comme si c'était une vraie histoire, et il y a aussi des monstres. Le truc que tu vois uniquement dans des séries quoi. C'est un énorme monde qui s'appelle « Lyoko », j'ai été « matérialisée » sur une sorte de banquise, _mais apparemment il y a d'autres territoires _– si, on a affronté des monstres. Des vrais monstres. Il y a ces sortes de blocs bizarres, ils ont tous un sigle étrange sur chaque côté de leur face en fait, et j'avais des armes pour me protéger d'eux (ils sont agressifs) et j'ai réussi à les tuer… C'est… de la science-fiction ! De la pure science-fiction ! Et ça fait franchement peur_, et si ces trucs sortaient du jeu vidéo_, ça doit être ultra-dangereux, non ? Après il y avait des machins qui ressemblaient à des crabes, hyper durs à battre, en plus quand ils nous tirent dessus ça fait mal, ça nous paralyse et de l'électricité _court même sur_ nous ! Je t'ai pas raconté au fait, je suis habillée en geisha, c'est trop beau, ça me change du noir.

La fille que j'ai mentionnée plus haut c'est une intelligence artificielle qui s'appelle Maya – ou _apparemment elle a découvert qu'elle s'appelle Aelita_. Je dis bien, elle a « découvert ». Elle est vraiment intelligente apparemment, c'est dingue, on dirait qu'elle est humaine. Je… c'est dingue, on a eu des conversations et tout… Et elle nous a parlé d'un truc qui s'appelle X.A.N.A, c'est un programme _et c'est lui a attaqué le monde réel _! Il a envoyé une boule d'électricité de plasma attaquer le proviseur et Jim et Sissi. Sissi et une traitresse. _Elle savait pour Aelita et le supercalculateur_ et elle a tout dit à son père (le proviseur). Faudra plus jamais lui faire confiance. Jérémie et Odd, _et Ulrich d'ailleurs_, ne l'aiment pas, "alors moi ça me va" (non, il ne faut pas juger les gens gratuitement, je ne l'aime pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, pas parce qu'_eux_ ne l'aiment pas, j'ai ma propre opinion). _D'ailleurs elle a tout oublié _et le proviseur aussi parce que Jérémie a lancé un retour vers le passé qui a _effacé tous leurs souvenirs_… Un retour vers le passé, j'y crois pas… Jérémie a tout oublié aussi d'ailleurs, on a dû tout lui rappeler, il va se matérialiser sur Lyoko pour ne plus rien oublier lui aussi… C'est dingue, c'est absolument dingue… Mais… Il y a juste un truc que je sais, c'est que X.A.N.A est dangereux. Et mon dieu, pouvoir revenir dans le temps, effacer les souvenirs des gens, aller dans un jeu vidéo… Et ce programme… il voulait vraiment tuer Jim et les Delmas. Et nous on laisse le supercalculateur allumé ? Ça veut dire que _la vie des gens est entre nos mains !_ Les mains de quatre ados ! Moi ça… ça me fait peur, je l'avoue, j'ai pas honte… _Je ne confierai pas ma vie à quatre ados_, moi, mais c'est ce qu'on demande aux autres pourtant. Je pense qu'on devrait l'éteindre, mais le reste, ils ne veulent pas. Pour sauver Aelita. _Jérémie dit_ que ce sera l'affaire de quelques semaines et qu'après on éteindra, il a juré. Il suffit qu'il nous matérialise sur Lyoko dès qu'il y a un problème et qu'on amène Aelita à la tour que contrôle X.A.N.A pour qu'elle la désactive. _Ça éteint temporairement X.A.N.A_. Ah oui les tours c'est comme des réservoirs d'énergie et de données qu'il contrôle pour se donner les moyens d'aller dans le monde réel. J'espère que la vie de personne ne sera mise en danger et que Jérémie trouvera la solution vite. Ce serait cool de ramener Aelita sur Terre, d'accord, s'ils veulent, _mais pas au prix de vies_.

J'ai juré de garder le secret, tu es le seul à qui je le confie,

Yumi. »

Tout ce texte avait été barré, proprement, en traits horizontaux. Puis, quelques lignes avaient été inscrites entre crochets, un peu en dessous de la signature :

[Cette entrée était du grand n'importe quoi. C'est compréhensible vu les circonstances, mais il faut que je me reprenne. Demain, je te fais une belle entrée normale où je te raconte tout correctement, et je te jure de respecter la présentation à l'avenir !]

À partir de là, toutes les entrées ressemblaient à leurs ancêtres de Sixième, Cinquième, et Quatrième. Certaines, cependant, arboraient dans leur coin supérieur droit un sigle étrange : trois cercles concentriques ornés de quatre traits fins. Plus récemment avait été rajouté à leur côté le symbole « attention ».

Ceci était le cas pendant environ deux mois. Les noms della Robbia, Jérémie, Ulrich et Aelita apparaissaient à une fréquence croissante, ainsi que celui d'Hiroki, autour duquel gravitaient de nombreux mots soulignés ou barrés. Souvent, certaines lettres étaient presque gravées dans la page, faute d'avoir trop appuyé avec la plume.

Au tout début de novembre venait une entrée beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude. C'était une simple phrase rédigée en italique.

« _Aurélie Martin, 19 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h34)_

_Agnès Boudelin, 34 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (10h04)_

_Thibault Pylis, 13 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h40)_

_Tristan Patinier, 21 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (11h00)_

_Mathis Renard, 17 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h59)_

_Jeannine Jordery, 84 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h47)_

_Alizée Jordery, 15 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (9h50)_

_Noël Bodet, 26 ans, décédé aux urgences du centre hospitalier de Saint-Camille des suites d'arrêt cardiaque (10h02)_

_Desirée Dibandi, 29 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (11h06)_

_Oriane Lancourt, 32 ans, décédée aux urgences du centre hospitalier des Quinze-vingt des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque (10h58)_

_Isabelle Gaudion, 57 ans, retrouvée morte des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque à domicile (16h01)_

_ – __Odd a failli y passer aussi_

_Odd, Ulrich et Jérémie, ils… ils veulent qu'on continue. _»

Par la suite, les entrées de ce type revenaient régulièrement.

Enfin, environ sept mois après cette phrase, au tout début de l'été, avait été inscrit le texte qui suit :

« Le 28 Mai 2014

Konichiwa cher journal

X.A.N.A s'est échappé du supercalculateur. Il est sur le réseau mondial. Sur internet ?! Aelita est morte, puis son père l'a ramenée à la vie – elle est _morte._ Et X.A.N.A, et si X.A.N.A attaque là où on n'est pas ? Et s'il attaque au Japon, en Allemagne ou ailleurs, comment on s'en rend compte ? Il aurait le temps de tuer tellement de monde…

À la prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, où j'aurais le temps.

Yumi. »

Ensuite, les entrées devenaient très sporadiques, et de longueurs variées. Parfois, les règles de présentations du début de troisième étaient respectées, mais ce n'était pas le cas la plupart du temps. Sur certaines pages avaient été accrochées des photos, notamment du dénommé Ulrich.

Puis le cahier s'arrêtait.

Le 2 Juillet, après les épreuves du brevet, l'année de troisième était terminée. Le cahier avait été fusionné avec le reste et le tout nommé « Collège ». Depuis, il attendait sur le coin supérieur droit du bureau, bien aligné, régulièrement dépoussiéré, et fermé.

[…]

Deux mois après cela, un nouveau cahier noir apparu sur le bureau. Il était de mêmes dimensions que feus « Sixième », « Cinquième », « Quatrième » et « Troisième », mais intitulé « Seconde ».

La présentation de ce cahier était anarchique. Il arrivait à certaines entrées d'être simplement composées de mots, seuls ou accompagnés d'autres camarades certains jours étaient uniquement écrits des paroles de chansons ou des prix en euros. La plupart de ces entrées n'avaient pas de dates d'autres encore ne comportaient pas d'adresse au journal.

« "Choc Panique Reflexe Étonnement Compréhension Soulagement Agacement Amertume Nostalgie Peur" »

« I'm always nothing more,

Miles Away

I hear it in your voice

We're Miles Away… »

« (La phobie administrative, on aura tout vu) »

« 16€ »

« Aelita a encore augmenté de taille de soutien-gorge, elle en fait plus que moi ! »

« Amusement Agacement Pincement Affection Délassement Réjouissance Lassitude "Colère Agressivité" Camaraderie "Mépris Méchanceté" Gentillesse Surprise Effarement – pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve ça quand je pense à Odd ?! »

« Millie publiera vraiment n'importe quel torchon. »

« 51€ ?! »

« Parfois, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit. J'imagine que X.A.N.A nous tue. »

« "Are you lonely?"

"It's been a lifetime of loneliness. I decided early on that I better get used to it. I go to movies by myself. If the movie theater is completely empty, I'm even happier. I learned early on that if I wanted to go to restaurants, I better learn to go by myself. One benefit to being big is that people don't bother you. I'm shocked that you came up to me. Nobody's ever done that. When I started to go to therapy, it took me several sessions before I even spoke a word. I'd just sit there and cry. And honestly, you caught me on a tough day. I was sitting here feeling really bad about myself. Because I went to the doctor today, and I was sure that I'd lost weight. But I'd gained some." – HONY »

« Juste »

« C'est tellement fatiguant

C'est tellement

Fatiguant »

« Compétition. Amour, il faut que je me l'avoue avant de lui avouer ! Amour amour amour amour amour amour

Ugh. Cette liste ne sera jamais finie »

« J'en peux plus. Tellement d'attaques. Et je stresse et je stresse et je stresse ! Je ne peux pas te le dire à quel point, parfois, mon cœur rate un battement. Ça me fait mal. Hiroki qui est au collège maintenant… On a aucun répit, les notes… J'aurais bien aimé faire ces putains de recherche sur le nucléaire, mais Jérémie voulait pas décaler, évidemment ! Ça l'arrangeait pas, le pauvre bichon… »

« "01/11/2014

Jérémie est un connard." »

« Adolescente stupide. Mais casse toi ! Et toi t'es bête aussi. J'ai tellement de mal ! »

« "Papa, je veux t'insulter en face." »

Parfois, la présentation du collège refaisait surface, difficilement. Elle donnait lieu à des entrées plus longues, bien rédigées. Lyoko n'était pas mentionné, ces jours là. Le ton était calme, le contenu agréable. Souvent, ces entrées étaient entièrement raturées, parfois avec colère, et quelques lignes inscrites au bas de leur page.

« Ceci n'est pas ma réalité. Moi c'est X.A.N.A. Ma vie c'est la guerre. »

Début mars, au milieu du deuxième trimestre, le cahier s'arrêtait. Il restait plus de cent pages à remplir. La dernière entrée était un simple mot, toujours écrit en encre noire et fine, net contraste avec le blanc de la feuille.

Il était marqué « Lyoko. »


	4. BONUS : La Bulle

Ndlr : Voici l'ex OS, maintenant chapitre 2. Ici est la version éditée seulement deux fois, la complète et parfaitement éditée est sur , mais j'ai la flemme d'enlever les codages et de remettre tous les italiques correctement sur ffnet. Donc il reste une grosse fautes et deux/trois maladresses, sorry !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(La Bulle)**

**ou :**

**(I read the news today, oh boy...)**

_Thème : Failure - L'échec._

_Résumé : Les retours vers le passé ne peuvent pas tout réparer. Les retours vers le passé ne ramènent pas les morts. Et eux, ils ont treize ans..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durant tout le trajet vers Kadic, Yumi est silencieuse. Hiroki essaie de lui parler, elle n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Elle est malade. Elle a envie de vomir. De rire.

En arrivant à Kadic elle –

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien, avant de se claquer la porte de Jérémie derrière elle, de se retrouver en face de lui. Jérémie plonge ses iris gris dans son regard sombre et ils s'affrontent, désespérés, effrayés et écœurés. Ulrich et Odd sont déjà là, recroquevillés sur le lit. Ils observent silencieusement.

Quand Yumi voit que Jérémie a les yeux embués, mais qu'il refuse de pleurer, elle craque. Une seconde elle lâche un cri étranglé, puis le ravale nerveusement, toujours plaquée contre la porte fermée, hébétée. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant eux. C'est… c'est…

\- … c-c'est vrai ? elle demande, en un sanglot rauque.

Yumi pleure et son corps tremble, mouvements saccadés. Elle fixe Ulrich, pitié, en lui, elle a confiance – _pitié, dis moi que c'est pas vrai…_ Il hoche la tête difficilement, et ne rencontre même pas son regard. _Regarde moi._

Yumi a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

_Regarde moi._

Mais c'est Jérémie qui s'approche d'elle, et pose sa main fine sur son épaule. Sa main de geek, sa sale main de geek qui ne combat jamais. _Sa sale main…_

\- Je suis désolé, Yumi. C'est… c'est passé sur France Info.

Le corps faible de la japonaise est coincé contre la porte lisse et froide et le petit blondinet envahissant, envahissant, elle – elle se braque.

\- J'y crois pas.

Et elle se dégage de la main de Jérémie, d'un mouvement bref. Rigole nerveusement.

\- Si tu es venue jusqu'ici, c'est que tu l'as aussi entendu, affirme Jérémie, ne reculant pas.

\- O-on écoute les infos tous les matins, marmonne Yumi, acculée.

Odd cajole une radio portable dans ses bras, un appareil lisse et gris, et il augmente le volume lentement. Avec un sourire figé. Comme celui qu'il portait la veille.

_\- __…__. onze personnes ont été victimes d'arrêts cardiaques simultanés mardi soir à Sceaux, sans qu'il n'y ait de lien apparent entre chaque individu selon les premiers constats. Malgré les interventions rapides des pompiers dans la plupart des cas…_

Ils sont tous figés, ils écoutent, ils ont la nausée.

_\- … décédée dès l'arrivée aux urgences. Les réanimations sont restées sans effet…_

Ulrich arrache la radio des mains d'Odd, et l'éteint brutalement, ravalant un sanglot incrédule. Il pleure, doucement, séchant brusquement chaque larme d'un coup de manche. Et le berlinois a honte, il tourne la tête pour ne pas être vu, se recroquevillant loin d'eux. Odd le fixe sans paraître comprendre.

\- C'est pas possible… chuchote-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ses prunelles bleues se raccrochent à Jérémie, à la figure frêle « d'Enstein ». Celui qui a les réponses, qui décide de tout, qui contrôle. Yumi aussi le scrute, de l'énergie brûlant soudainement sa gorge, sa tête, lui donnant le vertige. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser arriver ça. Non ?

\- N-n-non, c'est pas possible, ricane-t-elle, en un halètement saccadé. Il a raison, on a fait un retour dans le passé… Tu l'as déclenché Jérémie, j'en suis sûre, alors… alors personne n'est mort…

C'est pourtant évident, les morts ne doivent avoir aucun lien avec eux, pourquoi en auraient-elles ? L'attaque de X.A.N.A s'est déroulée au même moment, d'accord, mais ça ne veut rien dire : c'est une coïncidence, tout bêtement ! Tout bêtement !

\- Je suis désolé, répète Jérémie.

Il a un air effrayé, effrayé de rencontrer son regard, de soutenir celui d'Odd. Indigne. Indigne. Ils lui confient leur vie et voilà ce qu'il en fait ! Voilà ce qu'il en fait, des vies des autres, hein !

\- Mais tu l'as pourtant bien lancé, ce retour vers le passé, non ? Yumi s'énerve et fait un pas en avant, quitte la porte, il recule.

\- Yumi… souffle Jérémie, levant les paumes.

\- Jérémie, tu l'avais lancé, ou pas ? demande Odd avec une toute petite voix.

Un silence. Seul Ulrich ne ressent pas la tension dans la pièce, lui qui fixe toujours le bureau d'un regard vide.

\- Oui, je… répond Jérémie, baissant les yeux. Je l'avais effectué. Mais cela n'a pas marché, je… Ça ne les a pas ramené.

\- C'est pas possible, dit Odd, clignant fortement des yeux.

Il se tire durement une mèche de cheveux, ses cheveux Lyoko-style, comme c'est approprié. Yumi s'enfonce des ongles dans le bras, essayant de trouver du sang, de se faire saigner, de laisser une trace de réalité rouge sur sa peau blanche. Mais elle a trop mal pour insister, elle n'a pas le courage d'affronter la douleur.

\- C'est une coïncidence, affirme la japonaise. Les arrêts cardiaques, ça arrive tout le temps, y a pas de raison que… que ce soit à cause de X.A.N.A, c'est pas parce que tout est arrivé à Sceaux que…

Ses yeux caressent la forme presque endormie d'Ulrich, le corps blotti d'Odd, puis affrontent les iris peinés, perdus, de Jérémie, gris triste et vaincu.

\- … que… je… Yumi n'arrive plus à trouver ses mots, et une colère chaude s'empare de sa gorge. M-mais c'est pas parce que c'est arrivé à Sceaux ! Non ?

Personne ne lui répond.

\- Ulrich… appelle-t-elle faiblement.

_T'es pas d'accord, que c'est une coïncidence ? Ulrich…_

Lui au moins sera du même avis, pas comme Jérémie, sa sale main, son sale corps, son rôle de général pompeux, cette sale... Mais Ulrich ne lui répond pas. Sa respiration est saccadée et bruyante, alors Yumi réalise qu'il pleure. Le berlinois pousse une plainte à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et la fureur, et Odd se met à trembler.

Ulrich, le modèle de force silencieuse. Tout s'écroule.

\- Je suis désolé, Yumi, répète Jérémie, encore. C-ce n'est pas une coïncidence. La musique a été très largement diffusée, d'autres personnes sont plus fragiles de constitution qu'Odd, alors…

La gorge du petit génie se noue, et il ne poursuit pas. Yumi se plaque ses mains, gelées, contre ses joues brûlantes, et ne répond rien. C'est Odd qui insiste, faiblement.

\- Mais t'avais lancé un retour vers le passé, Jérémie… tu viens de nous dire que tu l'avais lancé…

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, Odd. Ça n'a pas fait revivre les gens.

\- Mais ta gueule… siffle Yumi, yeux perdus dans le vide, fixés sur du vide. Ta gueule…

Un silence trop apathique pour être choqué. Jérémie s'empourpre mais elle est en colère, elle éclate avant lui.

\- Ça marche bien pour les bâtiments, les voitures, et même la terre entière, les terrains de sport, merde, pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour les gens ? _Hein ?_ elle crie et pleure, bruyamment, ramenant ses mains à son visage sans cesse.

Ses yeux sont vissés sur Jérémie, il doit forcément avoir les réponses. Il doit avoir oublié une manip', il y a une solution. Il y a forcément une solution !

\- Pourquoi ça marcherait pas pour les gens ? répète-t-elle, reniflant.

Ses iris font le tour de la salle, elle cherche l'approbation d'Ulrich, d'Odd. C'est tout bête, non, ils doivent être d'accord avec elle, ça marche forcément pour les gens, sinon c'est pas logique !

\- Sinon c'est pas logique…

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Jérémie.

Le blond à lunette se tord nerveusement les mains, tirant ses doigts dans tout le sens, remonte ses lunettes, baisse les yeux, refuse de les regarder. Odd rit un peu, mollement. Yumi se mort un doigt violemment, ne sentant plus la douleur, retenant le cri violent qui lui vient et l'étouffe.

Jérémie ne peut pas ne pas savoir.

\- C'est pas possible, affirme-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé. Je… je ne sais pas.

Une fureur sanglante s'empare de Yumi alors elle saute vers Jérémie et le gifle brutalement. Il s'effondre dans sa chaise avec un cri choqué. Odd et Ulrich se tendent.

\- Tu peux pas ! explose-t-elle douloureusement, hystérique. Tu peux pas pas savoir ! Y a onze morts tu te rends compte, ils sont onze juste pas que tu savais pas ! C'est de ta faute, espèce de… espèce de petite merde, tu joues avec nos vies pour te marrer c'est ça ? T'es trop intelligent alors tu nous prends pour des… Ou alors c'est juste pour cette intelligence artificielle. Mais t'es pitoyable ! _T'es pitoyable !_

Elle lève sa main de nouveau mais Ulrich bondit sur elle et la repousse brusquement, l'empoignant de toute sa force. La japonaise n'essaie même pas de se défendre, hébétée.

\- Onze morts pour une intelligence artificielle… chuchote-t-elle, et une vague de dégoût l'envahit.

Dégoût pour Jérémie, comme ça elle essaie d'oublier qu'elle était d'accord, qu'elle y a pris part, que c'est aussi de sa faute – _non, non c'est pas de ma faute… Je… J'ai pas tué onze personnes !_

Ulrich capte son regard, et, iris noisette plongés dans prunelles noires, ils vomissent leurs larmes et leur peur.

\- Aelita n'est pas qu'une intelligence artificielle, murmure alors Jérémie, enroué. Elle a des émotions. Elle… elle est vivante, elle l'est vraiment.

Yumi plante ses ongles dans son poignet jusqu'au sang.

\- Tu délires. Complètement, siffle-t-elle, yeux écarquillés et incrédules. C'est juste un programme, et t'es amoureux d'un pitoyable programme parce que la vie réelle c'est rien pour toi, hein la preuve ! Tu veux pas voir que t'as _tué onze personnes_…

\- Yumi… murmure Ulrich.

\- C'est bon, le coupe-t-elle, se dégageant vivement de son étreinte. C'est bon, t'as raison, c'est pas que le _pauvre Einsteinounet_, _on_ a tué onze personne. Nous. Bah oui parce que, qui sait, j'ai peut-être tué le chef du resto japonais du coin, et Odd, t'es peut-être responsable de la mort d'un maternelle… Mais on s'en fout !

Elle rit brutalement et les autres ne disent rien. Ils ont un air malade, nauséeux.

\- On s'en fout, poursuit-elle, mielleuse, parce qu'on a une merveilleuse et gentille petite intelligence artificielle qu'on veut ramener sur Terre, et ça, c'est beaucoup plus important, hein ? Bah oui… bien sûr…

Yumi renifle, et constate avec une vide satisfaction que son poignet saigne. Oh, c'est une soldate, après tout.

\- Une petite intelligence artificielle…

\- Arrête, l'interrompt une faible voix, aiguë, agitée – c'est Odd. _Arrête !_

Ulrich et Jérémie ne le regardent pas, mais elle le détaille, un nouvel insecte à ajouter à sa collection d'énergumènes, quelqu'un qui la contredit, un ennemi.

\- J'ai pas tué de maternelle, poursuit Odd, se tirant les cheveux.

Personne ne lui répond. Elle essaie de lui exprimer tout le mépris qu'elle ressent à travers un seul air féroce. Il est trop bête pour comprendre, c'est ça ? Ils sont tous responsables. Ils ont tous participés au massacre. À la petite rasade bien corsée.

\- C'est de la faute de X.A.N.A ! s'emporte le blond. M-moi j'ai jamais voulu tuer personne, lui si, lui c'est… c'est un connard…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais se roule en boule sur le lit, pleurant de nouveau. Jérémie daigne finalement lui lancer un regard compatissant.

\- Tu as raison, Odd, dit-il doucement, c'est pas de notre faute. C'est celle de X.A.N.A.

Yumi rit, atterrée.

\- Non mais… non mais j'y crois pas… Espèce de… Evidemment que c'est de notre faute, on laisse un programme super dangereux allègrement tuer des gens alors qu'il nous suffit d'appuyer sur un _simple bouton_ pour l'arrêter… C'est comme dire « vas-y, j'te prête ma hache » à un tueur en série !

Odd ne répond pas, et Jérémie enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, douloureusement. Yumi a le sentiment de triompher, mais c'est une satisfaction vide, une vide qui la fait hoqueter et qui envoie de nouvelles larmes sillonner ses joues de tranchées. Cinq ados qui prétendent combattre un programme multi-agent d'une perfection totale, quelle arrogance, mais quelle arrogance ! Et ils ont tué des gens…

Elle glisse lentement au sol, dos arcbouté contre le radiateur brûlant en un effort de dignité, et sanglote silencieusement. Ulrich la fixe, hébété, de toute sa hauteur, alors qu'elle lève la tête pour rencontrer ses iris accablés.

\- Mais nous _pouvons_ combattre X.A.N.A… murmure Jérémie. Nous l'avons fait de nombreuses fois, nous l'avons affaibli, grandement affaibli…

\- Ça sert à rien, siffle Yumi, méchamment.

Alors Jérémie bondit sur ses pieds et lui décoche un violent coup de pied dans la cuisse, criant de douleur alors même que c'est elle qu'il frappe.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu racontes _n'importe quoi _! Ça sert à quelque chose, ce qu'on fait, c'est pas inutile ! On a sauvé le monde à plein de reprises, on a sauvé des vies, et on fait tous de notre mieux, et _moi_ j'ai sauvé vos vies… plein de fois… il sanglote, et quand il baisse la tête, quelques gouttes tombent sur ses lunettes.

Yumi le regarde avec une satisfaction absolue de l'avoir fait craquer, de le pousser à bout, et ricane. Enfin il accepte la gravité de la situation, hein, enfin ! Ça perce à travers sa petite carapace de convictions inébranlables !

Ulrich et Odd, figés, de nouveau terrifiés, de nouveau avec l'air de voir le monde s'écrouler sous leurs pieds. Jérémie le chef, Jérémie qui sait tout, il pleure, il n'en sait pas plus qu'eux, alors qu'ils lui confient leurs vies, qu'ils… qu'ils… qu'ils n'ont que treize ans…

\- Je ramènerai Aelita, siffle Jérémie. Je ramènerai Aelita, conasse ! Espèce de conasse !

Ulrich bloque le nouveau coup de pied qui se dirige plus haut, vers le menton de Yumi, et repousse brutalement Jérémie.

\- Arrête… e-elle… elle a raison Yumi… je… il parle pour la première fois, d'une voix enrouée. Elle a raison, non ? On a tué onze personnes…

Odd proteste d'une faible voix et couine, couine bizarrement, mais Ulrich poursuit sans l'entendre.

\- Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Aelita… et j'aime bien lui parler, je suis pas in-insensible… il repousse brutalement les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Mais même si elle était humaine, sacrifier onze vies pour une seule personne, c'est quand même pas juste…

\- Mais c'est notre amie, souffle Jérémie, paniqué, écroulé contre l'armoire. C'est notre amie, on peut pas la tuer.

Soudainement Yumi hurle.

\- Il faut éteindre le supercalculateur ! Il faut l'éteindre merde je veux pas q-que d'autres personnes meurent ! Tu peux pas, Jérémie, tu peux pas –

\- Et toi tu peux pas tuer Aelita ! il se brûle la voix à s'égosiller plus fort qu'elle et s'élance vivement sur lui, à quatre pattes, mais un coup de pied d'Ulrich l'envoie bouler contre le mur.

C'était un coup de pied de Pencak, qui ne fait pas mal, qui éloigne. Mais qui l'a sonné, qui a coupé à travers la colère protectrice. Alors Yumi ne dit plus rien, perdue. Elle regarde le plafond et Odd chuchote :

\- J'ai pas tué de maternelle…

\- N-non, Odd, t'as pas tué de maternelle, répond Jérémie.

\- Ulrich, toi tu penses que j'ai tué quelqu'un ! s'empourpre cependant le maigre blond, un éclat fiévreux dans les yeux.

Yumi regarde Ulrich qui regarde son ami d'un air perdu.

\- Je sais pas, murmure le berlinois. Jérémie se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- C'est X.A.N.A. Pas nous. X.A.N.A.

\- Mais Yumi a dit qu'on a laissé faire X.A.N.A… souffle Odd, un air paniqué dans les yeux. Moi je veux qu'il tue personne, je le combats X. …

\- Oui, Odd, t'as fait de ton mieux, dit Jérémie. C'est moi qui… Si j'avais pris le temps de traquer la source de l'émission au lieu de la combattre où elle était diffusée…

\- Si j'étais venu sur Lyoko, rajoute Ulrich, écœuré. On aurait tous été plus rapides…

Ils ont tous échoué. Ils ont tous, malgré leur effort, leur bonne volonté, été terrassés. Et le goût amer de la défaite, l'horreur des morts, les saisis si violemment, qu'ils sont tétanisés. Si Jérémie avait percuté, si Ulrich s'était ramené, si Yumi avait mieux combattu, et même Aelita… Si seulement elle s'était ressaisie…

\- Allume l'ordi, Jérémie.

Ils mettent tous un temps avant de comprendre que c'est Yumi qui a parlé, et qu'elle pleure. Toute la colère est partie. Fondue dans les tripes.

\- Appelle Aelita…

\- Non… s'étrangle le génie.

\- S'il-te-plaît… murmure-t-elle, rauque, se relevant difficilement. Jérémie…

Yumi se dresse sur ses jambes, et fait un pas vers l'ordinateur de Jérémie, la clé de leur survie : sur le fond, ce qu'il y a de plus important dans cette pièce. Mais le génie bondit et l'arrête d'une main.

\- Non, arrête, s'écrit-il, paniqué.

\- Mais t'as peur de quoi ? explose-t-elle. T'as peur de quoi ? Je veux juste lui parler, ça va !

\- Je sais ce que tu vas lui dire !

\- Quoi ?

C'est à cet instant qu'une sonnerie stridente résonne à travers la chambre, frappant leur tympans, les ébranlant. Ils sont tétanisés – X.A.N.A, c'est X.A.N.A c'est X.A.N.A

Odd est figé et ne réagit plus –

Ulrich fait volteface et s'élance vers la porte avec un cri furieux, Jérémie titube en arrière –

Yumi s'élance sur le berlinois le fauche, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre. Elle le fixe, le fixe, et il est totalement paralysé, ne sachant que faire. Il jette un coup d'œil perdu à Jérémie, sans doute pour que le blond dise quelque chose, qu'il explique tout. Pourquoi Yumi l'a-t-elle frappé alors l'ennemi risque de rentrer à toute instant ?

\- C'est juste la sonnerie des cours… articule lentement la japonaise, les joues rouges.

De colère revenue, parce qu'elle étouffe, parce qu'il fait chaud dans la petite pièce.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un bloque la porte, elle dit.

Son regard noir balaie la pièce. Jérémie lui pointe silencieusement une planche en bois qui repose contre l'armoire, abandonnée. Bizarre.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est fait, le panneau est calé contre la porte. Personne ne pourra l'ouvrir mais on pourra tourner la poignée, de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas conclure que la chambre a été fermée à clé de l'intérieur.

\- Je peux pas aller en cours, gémit Odd.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffle Jérémie en réponse, tentant de paraître rassurant, tentant de paraître maître de la situation. Comme un père. On y va pas.

Ulrich n'a pas bougé, toujours par terre, le regard perdu dans le blanc du plafond. Yumi se laisse glisser à côté de lui, épuisée, de nouveau dos à la porte. Comme au début. Et comme au début les yeux de Jérémie et les siens s'affrontent.

\- Je veux juste lui parler, murmure-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît, Jérémie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'enquit-il, suspicieux et presque méchant. Tu sais rien n'est de sa faute, Yumi ! Alors… alors si t'es aussi agressive avec elle qu'avec moi, tu lui parleras plus jamais.

La japonaise sent en elle naître une fureur brûlante, une fureur humiliée, mais crache tout même :

\- Je serais _calme_ et _gentille_.

\- Jure-le, martèle Jérémie.

\- Je le jure ! elle saute sur ses pieds et s'approche de lui, tendue. Je le jure, ok ?

Ils se fixent, méfiants. Puis, Jérémie allume l'ordinateur. Odd se rapproche lentement, courbé comme une bête traquée. Mais Ulrich, Ulrich reste au fond de la pièce, plongé dans une apathie totale. Les secondes s'égrènent lentement tandis que Jérémie tente d'entrer en contact avec Lyoko, dans le silence absolu. Ses sales mains de geek battent d'un rythme bien connu sur le clavier, hein, ses sales mains de geek…

\- Aelita ? Aelita ? appelle-t-il prudemment.

Rien ne se passe. Puis :

\- Jérémie !

C'est une voix sucrée, gentille, qui lui répond, et c'est une fille à l'air humain qui apparaît devant eux. Prunelles vertes, cheveux roses. Humaine mais pixélisée. Une intelligence artificielle.

\- Jé- ah, salut Odd, salut Yumi !

Personne ne répond, les mots de Jérémie semblent mourir dans sa gorge. Aelita cligne de ses yeux virtuels, un air inquiet tuant lentement son sourire.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… et soudainement : c'est Ulrich ? C'est Ulrich, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il ?

\- N-non Aelita, Ulrich va bien, il est avec nous… souffle Jérémie, dépassé.

\- Alors… la mine de l'intelligence artificielle s'assombrit, et elle les scrute de prunelles sincèrement anxieuses. Alors quel est le problème ?

Et Yumi… Yumi, face à cette créature sur l'écran, qu'elle a côtoyé, qu'elle côtoie à cet instant même, avec qui elle a combattu à ses côtés avec une même sincérité et les mêmes convictions, n'ose rien dire. Elle se met à pleurer, silencieusement. Sur le fond… sur le fond elle aime bien Aelita, elle…

\- La dernière attaque de X.A.N.A a causé onze morts dans le monde humain, explique Jérémie, faiblement.

Aelita met quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Le retour vers le passé ne les a pas ramené ? demande-t-elle lentement.

\- Non.

Jérémie enfouit la tête entre ses mains, et Odd se met à sangloter bruyamment. Yumi elle-même, sent les larmes bouillonner aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes tièdes.

\- C'est X.A.N.A, rit elle nerveusement à l'adresse du visage virtuel. X.A.N.A. On est pas arrivés à l'empêcher cette fois… tu comprends, on a pas été assez rapides… Aelita.

\- Yumi… lui répond l'écran, code incompréhensible retranscrit en vibrations désolées et perdues.

_Aelita, est-ce que t'en vaux la peine ?_

\- Vous souhaitez éteindre le supercalculateur ? demande alors l'être aux cheveux roses, d'une petite voix.

\- Non ! réplique fermement Jérémie.

Et dans le même temps il jette un coup d'œil hostile à Yumi. La japonaise n'a pas la force de soutenir son regard, ses yeux coulent vers « Aelita ». Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle a demandé à lui parler. Elle ne sait plus.

\- Éteindre le supercalculateur… chuchote Odd en direction de l'écran. Ça reviendrait à te tuer, non ?

Un silence.

\- O… oui, acquiesce l'intelligence artificielle.

La gravité de la situation leur pèse de nouveau dessus, étouffante, les laissant faibles et tremblant. Yumi se détourne, ne pouvant plus faire face à Aelita._ Mais moi… moi je souhaite qu'on éteigne le supercalculateur, qu'on oublie l'usine, qu'on t'oublie, Aelita… _Elle a honte de cette pensée, terriblement honte, et hoquète.

Ulrich s'est redressé et la regarde. Ils se soutiennent.

\- Si on éteint le supercalculateur, dit froidement Jérémie, ça reviendrait à tuer une douzième personne aujourd'hui.

Yumi se crispe.

\- Et à sauver combien de futures vies ?

\- Mais ça on ne le sait pas ! s'écrie le génie. On sait pas s'il va y avoir d'autres victimes mais ce dont on est _sûrs_, aujourd'hui, c'est que si on va à l'usine c'est pour tuer quelqu'un !

Il rajoute quelque chose, une phrase incompréhensible, douloureuse, qui leur fait mal sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. L'intelligence artificielle le coupe, faiblement au début, puis plus fort, s'imposant difficilement.

\- Yumi a raison, Jérémie. Si vous ne m'éteignez pas aujourd'hui, vous acceptez le risque de futures pertes humaines.

Odd se couvre les oreilles des mains.

\- M-mais… balbutie Jérémie. On peut pas te tuer, Aelita… j'y suis presque, j'ai presque trouver le moyen d-de te ramener…

Il pleure face à l'ordinateur, courbé dans sa chaise à roulettes.

\- C'est parce que je suis pas assez bon… J-j'ai pas été assez bon…

\- Jérémie, non… chuchote Aelita. Elle tend une main vers l'écran, et c'est comme si une paroi de verre la séparait d'eux, une cruelle paroi de verre.

Ils ressentent tous son absence, c'est le genre de vide qui creuse, qui se fait un trou en dessous de vos poumons, dans vos tripes.

\- T-tu sais Aelita, dit Yumi, tournant toujours le dos à l'écran, je t'aime bien. Je t'apprécie, je… j'aime bien parler avec toi.

\- Je sais Yumi, moi aussi, je…

\- J'ai pas envie de t'éteindre.

C'est Ulrich qui a parlé, une voix invisible du fond de la pièce. Une voix terne, sans émotion, mais forte. Le berlinois ne partage plus ses yeux avec Yumi parce qu'elle les a fermé lui regarde le vide.

\- J'ai pas envie de t'éteindre, poursuit-il. En plus si on t'éteint, les morts d'hier ils serviront à quoi ?

_À rien._

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas envie, chuchote Odd, se tournant vers Jérémie, en quête d'approbation. Le génie lui jette un regard perdu.

\- Euh… je… O-on a qu'à voter.

Yumi se raidit. La douleur la dépasse alors elle cherche cette colère qui est partie, qui la protégeait, et la retrouve comme un cœur brûlant. Elle l'irradie.

\- À majorité absolue.

\- Non, à majorité simple ! réplique Jérémie. Yumi rouvre ses yeux tandis qu'il poursuit vivement : si tu veux on peux _même_ voter sur la manière de voter ! Mais… mais la majorité absolue c'est… c'est trop facile pour toi ! Tu vas tout bloquer, et après on avancera pas, et…

\- Ben oui, _votons sur la manière de voter_, rétorque-t-elle vicieusement.

Mais elle sait déjà que c'est une résistance vaine. Elle a perdu, elle sait déjà qu'elle a perdu, elle a… Onze morts hier par leur faute…

\- Qui pour la majorité absolue ? la nargue Jérémie.

Yumi est la seule à lever le doigt, et elle se sent _terriblement_ seule. Odd, Ulrich, Jérémie, _Aelita_, ils la scrutent, la détaillent, la fixent, mais comment ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ? C'est dingue que… c'est quand même dingue que… que ce soit l'intelligence artificielle qui se soit le plus inquiétée des morts qu'ils vont très certainement causer !

La japonaise a toujours le doigt levé quand on toque violemment à la porte.

\- Belpois ! Ouvrez, Belpois ! Je sais que vous êtes là-dedans !

Et soudainement c'est une transformation extraordinaire qui s'opère dans la pièce. Le brusque rappel de l'extérieur, la menace de faire éclater leur bulle, les rend tous solidaires. Ulrich se lève vivement et se rapproche d'eux, Jérémie pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yumi et elle baisse son bras, paniquée. Ils sont des soldats, une meute, et leur chef leur indique le silence d'un signe calme.

\- Belpois, vous vous trompez si vous croyez être un génie de vous cacher là-dedans, car il faudrait être ingénu là-dedans pour se tromper par rapport à où l'on croit que vous vous cachez !

_Jim. _Toujours un silence lui répond. Le prof de sport tourne brusquement la poignée de porte, la tord dans tous les sens, et leur sang se glace à la vue du panneau de bois qui tremble. _Non, non !_

\- C'est bizarre… Bizarre, j'ai dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre…

Ils se serrent, se resserrent. Un coup final, violent, dans la porte.

\- Je vous aurai Belpois, vous verrez ! Je verrai ce que vous aurez dans les tripes ! Bon sang d'pois – euh je veux dire bon pois d'sang ! Ah, non c'est pas ça… M'bref vous verrez qu'j'vous aurez !

Pendant au moins une minute, une minute entière, ils ne bougent pas, de peur que Jim soit encore là pour les entendre. Puis Odd, tremblant, se laisse couler aux pieds du bureau. Ulrich sèche des larmes qui se sont accumulées et Jérémie souffle, lentement, calmement.

C'est Yumi qui se détache du groupe la première.

\- Allons-y, lâche-t-elle en un murmure écœuré. Votons avec une belle majorité simple.

Elle les défie du regard, rencontrant leurs prunelles une à une, puis ses yeux se posent sur Aelita.

\- Qui pour éteindre le supercalculateur ?

Et la japonaise lève brutalement le doigt, essayant d'oublier qu'elle aime bien Aelita, qu'elle ne veut pas commettre de meurtre, que l'intelligence artificielle ressemble tellement à une humaine que les deux se confondent.

Elle est la seule à voter pour. Seule à voter pour sous le regard insupportable d'Aelita qui ne vote pas.

\- Mais on a tué onze personnes ! explose-t-elle alors, hystérique. On a tué onze personnes et vous voulez en tuer plus ! Espèce de malades ! Espèce de –

Odd se recroqueville davantage, sanglotant. En le voyant comme ça, elle n'a pas la force de continuer – soudainement elle s'étrangle et pleure, hoquète, son corps agité de spasmes.

Ulrich vient, l'étreint avec une expression peinée, et lui aussi pleure.

\- C-c'est pas de notre faute, Yumi. J-je… c'est pas de notre f-faute…

Ils s'enlacent, elle cherche à le serrer jusqu'à lui faire mal, elle veut lui faire mal mais elle aimerait surtout qu'il lui rende la douleur, parce qu'elle est trop terrifiée pour trouver une autre manière d'aller mieux. Elle a tellement besoin qu'on lui fasse mal… _j-je…_

\- Mais et si il a d'autres morts ? Yumi demande alors, dépassée.

Elle ne peut plus rien. Elle a fait tout son possible, mais… mais ça n'a pas été assez, c'est fini. Ils vont continuer. Ils vont laisser X.A.N.A en liberté. Ils… Yumi parvient à atteindre sa paume gauche, et y enfonce ses ongles, lentement. Ulrich ne voit rien. Elle ne ressent pas assez de douleur.

\- Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? demande-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autres morts, affirme Jérémie.

\- Arrête, c'est une possibilité que tu ne peux pas négliger ! s'écrie l'intelligence artificielle à travers l'écran.

\- Si ! Mais si je peux Aelita !

Le génie se redresse, comme fou, et fixe l'ordinateur, en approche sa main crispée de colère –

Les yeux virtuels lui rendent un regard implacable de l'autre côté de l'écran. Yumi, Odd et Ulrich, ils écoutent l'échange, tendus et nerveux, le chef impliqué et leur noyau qui lui répond.

\- Explique moi quelles mesures tu vas prendre, alors, chuchote Aelita, doucement.

\- L-la présence de tout le monde sur Lyoko, s'empourpre le génie. Elle sera toujours requise en cas d'attaque quoiqu'il arrive. Et je… on a apprit de nos erreurs, la prochaine fois je… je donnerai en priorité mon attention au monde réel –

\- Au mépris du combat sur Lyoko ? Et si nous sommes défaits parce que tu ne surveilles plus la situation ?

Non, non ! Il ne peut pas les ignorer ! Ils ont treize et quatorze ans et ils lui confient leur vie !

Odd se relève péniblement, et s'approche d'Ulrich et Yumi. Il ne demande rien, il n'a rien à demander : sans un mot ils relâchent leur étreinte et l'embrassent, ils le laissent au centre de leurs bras et de leurs poitrines. Trois guerriers qui attendent le verdict, le verdict du génie qui ne dialogue même pas avec Aelita mais avec sa mauvaise conscience. C'est ça, sur le fond.

Du haut de ses treize ans, celui qui décide tout. Ça… ça a réellement compté, qu'ils votent ?

\- D-de toute façon c'est la recherche sur le réseau qui a buggé, y avait pas assez de puissance pour percer l'écran de fumée qu'avait déployé X.A.N.A pour brouiller la source… C'est pour ça q-que ça a prit du temps, hein ! Trop de temps…

\- Justement, cette erreur –

\- Il avait déjà eu le temps de piéger les sites, il avait miné sa trace, il…

Après quelques temps, Aelita se tait. Elle ne cherche plus à parler, dépassée par Jérémie qui ne l'entend plus, qui d'ailleurs n'entend plus personne. Eux, ils l'écoutent marmonner toutes ces choses qui auraient dû marcher, toutes ces choses qu'il aurait dû faire mieux. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Ulrich qui n'est pas venu, d'Odd qui a été la première victime, de Yumi qui a échoué ou d'Aelita qui n'est jamais assez rapide.

C'est de sa faute, à lui. À Jérémie. Au chef.

Mais pour autant, ils prennent quand même tous part dans cette guerre, ils ont quand même tous voté, et d'ailleurs ils sont tous dans cette pièce. Alors ils s'en veulent, ils s'étreignent mais ils se dégoûtent, et leur échec les insupporte.

\- On a tué onze personnes… gémit soudainement Odd, enfouissant sa bouille ronde dans le fin cou de Yumi.

\- Oui, Odd, murmure-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, la nuque. On les a tué. Mais…

La japonaise rencontre le regard embué de larmes d'Ulrich, qui l'implore de l'avouer, lui arrache l'aveux :

\- M-mais c'est surtout de la faute de X.A.N.A.

Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai. Sauf qu'ils viennent de voter pour – _mais laissons un brave petit programme tueur en liberté ! _En fait… en fait c'est comme une prise d'otage, c'est comme laisser les ravisseurs tuer quelques civils à condition qu'ils libèrent leur caution…

Yumi ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, elle ne le pense pas, elle… e-elle a tué… Mais ça lui fait tellement peur, et elle ressent tellement de dégoût, qu'elle préfère se dire ça, parce que… c'est trop dur. C'est trop dur.

\- C'est trop dur, sanglote-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'embuent, qu'elle lutte contre les larmes qui éclatent de nouveau le long de ses joues. C'est pas juste !

Elle aimerait tellement que, dans leur bulle, ils soient protégés de l'horreur.

\- Je ferais mieux, se jure faiblement Jérémie. Je ferais mieux.

Doucement, Aelita approche une main de l'écran, et avec un dernier sourire, elle disparaît. Elle les laisse seuls pour l'instant, secouée. Jérémie se remonte brusquement ses lunettes sur son nez, compulsivement, et il ne remarque même pas son départ.

Les autres s'enlacent. C'est le meilleur moyen de se dire qu'ils sont dignes d'être enlacés – pas assez dégueulasse et couverts de merde jusqu'au cou pour être repoussés… hein ?

C'est Yumi qui se dégage la première, brutalement. Elle a le sentiment de plus comprendre que les autres, les tenants et les aboutissants, leur vraie responsabilité, ce qu'ils ont voté. La japonaise pleure tellement qu'elle en la nausée, à cause des tremblements, à cause de ce qu'elle a dans la tête –

Ce qu'elle ne parvient pas à échapper. Ce à quoi la colère l'a abandonnée.

Hoquetant, Yumi se laisse tomber au sol, au pied du lit, parce qu'elle ne se sent même pas digne de s'installer dessus, parce que – parce qu'elle s'est faire nickée p-par un Krabe, parce que c'est une sous-merde.

\- Ils sont morts… sanglote-t-elle.

Alors, elle –

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Un vide blanc, absolu, un vide hébété et malsain. Mais elle se réveille douloureusement longtemps après. Sur le lit. Ulrich a un bras autour de son dos, ses cheveux noirs et sa joue brûlante sont sur son ventre tendu. La frimousse d'Odd a échoué au dessus d'elle, et le blond a étalé son corps mou sur Jérémie.

Ils sont ensemble, emmêlés. Les yeux de Jérémie et de Yumi se rencontrent, des yeux fatigués, cernés et angoissés. Des yeux qui s'affrontent sous la glorieuse lumière de l'après-midi comme aux lueurs du matin, avec le même désespoir, le même effroi et le même écœurement.

Ulrich et Odd dorment encore, leurs souffles agités bercent ce duel silencieux.

\- Je vais te prouver que tu as eu tort, tu vas voir, chuchote Jérémie.

Yumi n'a même plus la force d'être en colère.

\- Les prochaines morts… ce sera de ta faute. Elles seront sur ta conscience, tu sais, murmure-t-elle simplement, défaite.

\- Il n'y en aura pas.

La japonaise a un hoquet incrédule. Ulrich grogne quelque chose dans son sommeil et elle se tend, avant de souffler :

\- J'y crois pas… même Aelita a dit qu'il y a un risque…

\- Je ferais tout pour l'éviter, affirme Jérémie, les joues rouges. Tu peux – tu _dois_ me faire confiance. Et fais leur un peu confiance aussi. Cette fois ils n'ont pas pu aider, mais –

\- Mais y a eu onze morts… articule Yumi, d'une voix enrouée.

_T'as pas compris, Jérémie, ils sont vraiment morts, ils sont vraiment morts !_

\- O-oui. Mais si l'on é-éteint le supercalculateur, ils seront morts en vain ! s'exclame Jérémie. Ulrich l'a dit lui même. Tu le veux, ça ?

\- Mais non ! Arrête de… Arrête de me faire dire des choses que je n'ai _pas_ dite !

Yumi a parlé trop fort. Ulrich se réveille en sursaut et les fixe, déboussolé, paniqué – Yumi murmure tendrement son prénom. De nouveau elle le soutient avec ses yeux, son expression, elle l'aime.

Dans la bulle, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut cacher.

\- Repose toi, Ulrich, demande Jérémie.

Son éveil n'est pas important, lui a déjà voté pour, pas besoin de le convaincre. Le berlinois acquiesce, mais resserre son étreinte sur Yumi. Il ne se rendormira pas maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il restera juste dans un état de semi-conscience, un état primaire où l'on sent instinctivement la réalité nous prendre aux tripes, mais on ne peut pas articuler le malaise, on le fuit trop.

\- La vraie question, Yumi… poursuit Jérémie, une fois qu'Ulrich est assez léthargique à son goût, la vraie question, c'est : est-ce que tu vas continuer à te battre à nos côtés ?

\- M-mais c'est pas ça la question ! se crispe Yumi, la colère revenant. La question, c'est est-ce qu'on accepte le risque de tuer d'autres gens –

\- Sauf qu'à cette question, on y a déjà répondu.

\- Elle n'a pas été posée dans ces termes, réplique vivement Yumi, prenant néanmoins garde à ne pas élever sa voix. Quand on a voté, la manière dont tout le monde l'a comprit c'est : « doit-on tuer une douzième personne aujourd'hui ? ».

Jérémie sourit doucement, et l'appréhension lui agrippe les entrailles. Elle ne veut pas entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Non…

\- Mais Yumi, c'est toi qui a lancé le vote. C'est toi qui a dit, « pour ou contre l'extinction du supercalculateur ? » ! Et c'est nous qui t'avons répondu !

\- C'était sous le coup de l'émotion, proteste-t-elle. On l'a fait trop tôt, ce vote !

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses, rétorque durement Jérémie. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir quoi voter.

\- Ah oui ? T'as vu Odd ?

Les mots, le mépris sous-jacent, s'échappe avant qu'elle n'ait la force de les retenir. Elle veut à tout prix gagner cette joute verbale, lui prouver qu'elle a raison, e-et elle tombe dans les pires bassesses… Jérémie sourit de nouveau, plus largement et plus méchamment, parce qu'il sait qu'à présent qu'il peut condamner ses paroles, elle a tout perdu. C'est lui qui fait figure de juste morale à présent, alors que – alors même que c'est elle qui luttait contre la mort d'innocents…

Tout s'est inversé et ils le savent tout les deux. Jérémie ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, mais contemple sagement Yumi, magnanime. _Reviens dans l'équipe, et tout est pardonné_, semble-t-il lui commander à travers lunettes.

_Non, non,_ pleure doucement la japonaise en réponse. _Je ne veux pas accepter le risque de futures pertes, c'est pas juste !_

Mais sur le fond, qu'est-ce qui est juste ? Qui voulait se retrouver avec onze morts sur les bras, hein ?

\- Pourquoi… c'est arrivé ? demande-t-elle, les yeux perdus quelque part dans l'encolure d'Odd, car sa dernière part de dignité refuse de regarder Jérémie.

\- C'est X.A.N.A, et moi, la rassure le génie. La prochaine fois je ferais mieux. Ce drame ne se reproduira plus jamais. Tu peux me faire confiance, Yumi.

Elle peut lui faire confiance pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il ne peut pas expliquer, évidemment. C'est lui le plus intelligent, et… ce qu'elle est conne, de faire des histoires… hein !

\- La seule question qui reste, insiste-il, satisfait, satisfait de pouvoir en venir où il veut, c'est : est-ce que tu veux rester dans l'équipe ?

Toujours elle refuse de le regarder, crispée.

\- Tu es une part très importante des Lyoko-guerriers, tu sais.

Ce nom la frappe, lui fait mal.

\- On a besoin de toi. _Ulrich_ a besoin de toi.

Oui, oh oui Ulrich, il a besoin d'elle, mais pourtant il a voté pour, il…

\- Je sais que comme moi, comme nous, tu veux tout faire pour éviter de prochaines morts. Sauf que, Yumi… Si tu abandonnes l'équipe maintenant…

Jérémie va lui poser sa condition, il va tordre la réalité à sa manière, réalité faite par lui, pour lui. Même pas pour Aelita.

\- … alors, on aura dix fois plus de difficultés… ce sera dix fois plus dur de lutter sans toi, tu comprends ?

_Non._

\- C'est du chantage, siffle Yumi. Jérémie se raidit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Parfaitement, insiste-t-elle, amère, animal acculé contre Ulrich. C'est du chantage. Ce que t'es en train de me dire c'est : Si tu reviens pas la prochaine fois, ce sera de ta faute si y a des morts.

\- Pas du tout ! proteste Jérémie. Je te dis juste que si tu ne participes pas à la défense de civils, c'est que tu n'as pas tout fait pour les empêcher.

\- Justement, non, si je vous suis c'est que j'y contribue ! C'est grave, ce qui a été décidé aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte !

Jérémie se relève brusquement. Odd, endormi, gémit – Ulrich rouvre des yeux perdus, rouvre des yeux effrayés, hoquète.

\- Pourtant ça a été décidé ! tonne Jérémie, de sa voix qui n'a pas encore mué. Ça a été décidé, e-et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes, parce que… parce que c'est comme ça… c'est pas juste, non…

\- Jérémie… s'inquiète Ulrich, posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule du blond.

\- J-j'ai aussi besoin de toi, Yumi, hoquète le génie.

La japonaise se relève, doucement, et pose doucement une main froide sur les joues brûlantes de Jérémie, les caresse.

\- Q-quand je vous ai embarqué dans cet histoire e-et quand j'ai r-rallumé le supercalculateur, j-je pensais pas non plus que… onze m-morts…

\- C'est pas de ta faute, dit Ulrich.

Mais c'est l'absolution de Yumi que Jérémie recherche. Les mains de la japonaise s'éloignent brusquement des mèches blondes du garçon.

\- Pas … pas plus toi que moi, avoue-t-elle.

Odd est réveillé et porte lentement une main au ventre de Jérémie, souriant vaguement. Toujours en position fœtale, mais réveillé.

\- Pas plus que moi non plus, hein… souffle-t-il ensuite, enroué.

\- Mais vous, vous avez choisi de continuer. De laisser X.A.N.A en liberté ! les accuse Yumi.

Elle ne peut pas, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre, et ça lui fait mal, d'être écœuré quand elle les regarde, elle… elle les aime…

\- Je… Ulrich se passe une main dans les cheveux, sur ses joues poisseuses. J'ai pas envie que toutes ces morts soient pour rien. Je suis désolé si… Et p-puis on fera mieux la prochaine fois, non ?

\- Oui, s'empresse d'affirmer Jérémie.

Bien évidemment. Bien évidemment.

\- Moi j'ai envie de sauver Aelita… je l'aime bien… chuchote Odd, en boule sur Ulrich et Jérémie. Dans l'ombre de Yumi. Au centre.

Soudainement Aelita est présente avec eux, un lourd poids sur leurs épaules, qui les étouffe.

\- Va falloir la rappeler… rit faiblement Yumi. Bonjour l'état dans lequel on était quand elle nous a parlé… elle doit pas aller bien…

Ils y pensent comme une humaine, alors qu'en réalité, c'est une intelligence artificielle qu'ils veulent à tout prix sauver. En tout cas, au prix de onze vies. Au prix de la menace de futures morts. De haut de leur treize et de leur quatorze ans, ils prennent cette décision vertigineuse.

Un silence vide, tout simplement vide. La situation s'imprime, est comprise. Le futur revient. Les bords de la bulle deviennent si fin, qu'ils ne se rendent même plus compte qu'elle existe encore.

Ils sont à Kadic, le 24 Novembre, la journée est dégagée, il fait 8°C dehors, les feuilles des arbres tombent toujours. Ce matin Yumi commençait par deux heures de Français et les autres quatrièmes avaient contrôle de Physique. Leur absence de la journée va être notifiée, signalée au chef d'établissement et communiquée à leurs parents.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. C-c'était impossible… hein…

\- Yumi, tu… commence Ulrich, un peu hésitant, un peu effrayé.

\- Non, je ne pars pas, répond la japonaise, finalement. De toute manière, je… je pourrais pas vous quitter.

Maintenant ils ont vu la mort ensemble. Maintenant ils sont un seul être.

\- Merci, Yumi, murmure Jérémie.

Il l'enlace de son petit corps de génie, et elle lui répond, vide de sentiments, prête à tout accepter. C'est fini. La lutte est finie. La décision est rendue.

Odd et Ulrich se joignent tant bien que mal à l'étreinte. Un mélange de chair humaine. Quelque chose de chaud et de difforme qui respire. C'est mignon, toutes ces bouilles d'ado, un peu d'acné, des touffes de cheveux brunes et blondes.

Pendant quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce que le ciel ne devienne rose, ils resteront dans la bulle.


	5. BONUS : Facettes

\- Odd ! Allô Odd !

Il est devant son écran. Il est devant son écran.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te joindre putain !

Doigts qui pianotent sur le clavier.

\- Bah oui, X.A.N.A a pas attendsu !

Lumière. Ses yeux sont fatigués. L'écran lui indique qu'Odd est au skate-parc. Il n'est pas surpris.

\- Oui, _déjà_ au courant ! Oui, tu te grouilles ! Et passe pas par les égouts !

Le programme ne lui signale qu'un seul fait suspect. Il comprend tout de suite et son souffle se coupe. Odd parle dans le vide. Puis tout redémarre.

\- Mais non putain ! C'est pas assez rapide ! Maintenant tu te grouilles je peux rien faire sans vous en l'état des – non, non je sais pas encore ce que c'est !

Au grand maximum, il a dix minutes. _D'entre tous c'est Yumi qui pose problème. _Il va devoir la gérer. Il va devoir contrôler tout ça. _Mais tu dois appeler William d'abord._

\- Putain, dépêche !

_Mais tu dois appeler William d'abord._

[…]

\- William ?

Les doigts pianotent encore sur le clavier. La mairie a foutu des caméras partout dans le centre-ville. Ça va lui servir.

\- Évidemment que c'est X.A.N.A ! Tu peux venir à l'usine ?

Ses doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux, tirent brusquement. William est à Kadic, il lui faudra aussi pile dix minutes pour venir.

\- Mais oui j'ai besoin de toi !

Il doit absolument passer l'appel à Yumi après, sinon ce sera trop tard.

\- Oui !

Tout ce que ce con veut, mais qu'il arrête de le ralentir, putain !

\- Merci !

[…]

\- Allô Yumi ? Il faut que tu passes par les égouts !

Elle ne doit absolument par les croiser. Il voit tout sur la carte. Elle ne doit absolument par les croiser.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai trouvé un autre raccourci qui m'a fait reconsidérer...

Allez, allez, juste _crois-moi, pigeonne_.

\- Génial ! La plus proche de ta position est rue Henri Barbusse, la prochaine à gauche, tu vois où c'est ?

Yumi est boulevard Stalingrad. Ses yeux suivent sa figure noire sur son écran. Puis ils se fixent sur l'autre fenêtre où une meute de gros chiens dévale rue après rue, s'engageant dans les plus petites, les moins passantes.

Yumi lui pose une question.

Elle veut savoir… C'est quoi l'attaque, Jérémie ?

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, son esprit reste blanc, mais il sourit. Il haït.

\- Non.

Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ça ? Il sait vers où vont les chiens. _Mais elle sera plus efficace sur Lyoko. T'as besoin qu'elle t'écoute._

\- … non, je ne connais pas encore sa nature... Mais il est possible que l'usine soit visée… T'es dans les égouts ?

Ses prunelles, obnubilée par la forme menaçante des molosses, qui prennent une allée parallèle à celle de Yumi, ne semblant même pas la chercher.

\- D'accord, à partir de là tourne à droite… Je te préviens, tu vas devoir traverser un canal bientôt.

Il faut qu'ils soient rapides.

[…]

\- Jérémie ! Jérémie on est là !

Aelita le fixe de ses grands yeux vert d'eau, le suppliant de tout expliquer. Ulrich est interdit et a le souffle court. Comme d'habitude.

\- Foncez en salle des scanners. L'usine va être visée, mais Odd et William seront là à temps.

\- T'es sûr ? demande l'allemand, tendu. Et Yumi ?

\- Elle arrive aussi, tout va bien. Bon, allez-y !

Il se retourne de nouveau vers l'ordinateur et eux prennent l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes après un sourd grognement échappe du – _Calme-toi, c'est juste ton imagination. Remets tes écouteurs._

\- Yumi ? T'en es où ? Oui, Ulrich et Aelita sont arrivés, le reste ne va pas tarder !

Ses entrailles se tordent, le stress est une barre d'acide, il est sûr d'avoir entendu un grognement ! _Mais tais-toi, c'est juste ton imagination. Virtualise-les._

\- Prends la deuxième à gauche, attends, je m'occupe des autres… Transfert Ulrich ! Transfert Aelita !

Il appuie violemment sur enter, le souffle court.

\- Oui, oui c'est là que tu vas devoir traverser le canal !

Mais putain, si je te dis de tourner à gauche c'est pas parce que y a de l'eau que tu dois pas le faire !

\- Scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita !

Le grognement –

\- Virtualisation !

_Mais t'es habitué, t'es habitué, ne te retourne pas tu _sais_ qu'il n'y a rien… Allez, juste dis-leur les coordonnées, Jérémie, juste dis-leur merde._

\- La tour est au nord-nord-ouest. Les monstres sont vers là-bas d'ailleurs.

D'accord, pas de grognement, pas de grognement… À l'écran les molosses s'engagent dans la rue de Yumi.

\- Oui, oui, voilà l'Overbike… Aelita, je garde l'Overwing pour Yumi…

Ses doigts pianotent frénétiquement sur le clavier, piratant un compte Skype.

\- Euh, oui Yumi, tout droit, puis droite, gauche. Tu devrais y être dans cinq minutes…

Elle a pas dit que Johnny venait chez elle, cette aprem ?

[…]

Un crissement derrière lui

il fait volteface

l'effroi éclate –

Odd. _Tu devrais reconnaître le bruit de l'ascenseur quand même._

\- File direct aux scanners.

\- Bah attends ! Ça en est où, t'as pas dit que t'avais besoin de protection ?

\- William et Yumi arrivent pour ça ! Toi, ta mission c'est Lyoko, Aelita et Ulrich vont bientôt atteindre les monstres !

Le plus petit des deux siffle entre ses dents, frappant brusquement le bouton « descente » de l'ascenseur.

\- C'est bon, ça va !

Derrière Jérémie, les chiens ont atteint la maison de Yumi.

[…]

Sa sonnerie déchire le silence. Il décroche dans la seconde, un étau d'anxiété écrasant soudain ses poumons.

\- William ?

\- Jérémie y a des putains de mastiffs dans l'usine ! Ils vont passer par les escaliers !

Merde, merde, merde ! _Reste. Calme. _Il inspire, il expire.

\- William, j'ai besoin que tu me protèges –

\- Tu déconnes ? Y en a plus de dix putain !

\- Contourne l'usine, prend l'escalier de la salle de contrôle !

Mais tu te rends pas compte, que je suis indispensable ? Hein ? Il agrippe le rebord du bureau en serrant _le plus possible_, ses yeux suivent le trajet de Yumi sur l'écran.

\- T'y vas William ! Et tu trouve une barre de fer quelque part !

_Maintenant tu raccroches et t'appelles Yumi. _Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'écran, le compte Skype qu'il a piraté, qui lui permet d'observer le salon des Ishiyama par Webcam.

\- Yumi ?

Johnny et Hiroki jouent à Pokémon, chacun sur leurs 3DS, rouges et bleues.

\- Oui, génial, monte.

Les chiens ne sont pas à cette fenêtre. Alors où –

\- Quoi ? Non, passe pas par là ! Y a des chiens !

Soudainement, un sourd grognement éclate, dix rugissements se mêlant férocement – Ça résonne dans la pièce _derrière moi _mais non, c'est à l'écran, _calme toi Jérémie c'est à l'écran._ Johnny. Hiroki.

\- O-oui c'est par là que tu dois passer. Et ensuite tu seras immédiatement en dessous de la grande salle, y aura une échelle…

Johnny hurle le premier, lâchant sa DS. Puis Hikori se jette sur la table et lâche un cri terrifié.

\- Euh non Yumi, les cris viennent de vidéo-surveillance, y a du grabuge rue Marie Curie. T'inquiète pas – ah t'y es ?

Et il se rend compte, que dans la salle d'à côté, il entend des grognements. Il n'y a pas que ceux à l'écran, il n'y a pas que les chiens qui tournent autour de Johnny et d'Hiroki. Il y a ce danger immédiat dans la pièce d'à côté ! Un seul mur entre les morsures, la salive, les yeux arrachés, la mort, la mort ! _Reste calme Jérémie. _

\- Combien ? Dix-quinze ? Et William ?

La porte du salon s'ouvre et les deux parents sont de l'autre côté, visages encore calmes, juste un tout petit peu anxieux. Encore calmes. _Reste calme._

\- attends, je l'appelle en simultané, ça vaut mieux.

Ça se passe vite, un pitbull noir se lance sur Mme. Ishiyama et lui mord la hanche, la projetant contre le mur du couloir, tandis que M. Ishiyama reste choqué.

Jérémie se fige. William lui parle mais, mais, mais

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi X.A.N.A n'a pas attendsu ? Ça n'est pas supposé être un chantage, une affaire de chantage ? La panique monte, assaille son cœur en le pressant, grenadine

\- William, Yumi – William tu sers de distraction il n'y a pas le choix. Tu hurles et t'en frappes quelques-uns si tu peux, puis tu te casse et tu prends la première échelle que tu trouves – Quoi ?!

Il entend les grondements, qui montent, de plus en plus proches. Lâche un cri d'effroi, il a mal au ventre tellement il respire _vite_

_Reste calme._

\- Les chiens ça grimpe pas aux échelles.

À l'écran un molosse mâchonne le talon de Mme Ishiyama. À l'écran son mari hurle et leur donne des coups de pieds inutiles.

\- _Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous attendsez _! Hein ! Putain attaquez-les, les autres ont besoin de moi merde ! Mais distrayez-les, _vous savez courir _!

Un chien grimpe sur la table des Ishiyama Hiroki attrape une chaise Aelita l'appelle _il faut que tu répondes _et une grosse truffe apparaît par le trou du mur d'en face, la seule faille dans la pièce, la seule

les morsures, la salive, les yeux arrachés, la mort

Soudainement l'écran déraille, des lignes de code apparaissent et il comprend tout de suite le problème –

\- Aelita ? Aelita ! X.A.N.A a buggé la dévirtualisation ! Aelita ne vous faites pas dévirtualiser !

La truffe dans le mur devient une tête avec des yeux blancs, des babines, des crocs. _Calme-toi, tu dois gérer le bug, immédiatement._

\- Yumi et William, vous _devez_ tenir, j'ai un autre problème là ! Aelita tu restes en retrait merde, et Odd et Ulrich ils foutent quoi ?

Il écrase violemment les touches du clavier et ses yeux pleurent, ce n'est qu'une variante du programme que X.A.N.A utilisait déjà il doit juste trouver cette différence

msai lse lgnies

se boruilelnt

_Ressaisis-toi, Jérémie._

Mais il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, un sanglot le secouant. Putain ! Putain ! Je vais mourir parce que ces connards sont pas foutus de me défendre, et ces blaireaux sur Lyoko sont trop nazes pour tuer trois Mégatanks !

_Trois secondes de faiblesse, allez._

Que sa famille se fasse bouffer, à cette _connasse_.

Il hait cette pimbêche il l'exècre, à tout lui reprocher, à faire sa _madame_ avec des putains de convictions _morales_ –

_Bouffer. _À l'écran, un rottweiler enfonce ses crocs dans la joue d'Hiroki, l'arrête de son nez. Et moi ça me fait plaisir.

Soudainement le molosse tombe dans la pièce et aboyant s'élance vers lui. Yumi le suit en criant, paniquée, terrifiée. Elle le plaque et éloigne brusquement son visage de sa truffe, yeux exorbités.

yeux arrachés

\- Aelita, vous en êtes où ? mais dépêchez, _dépêchez_ ! Yumi est en train de se battre contre un pitbull là, Ulrich !

Le bug. Contrer ça. Trouver dans toutes ces lignes. Chercher encore, scanner, aussi réfléchir à William, est-il mort, mutilé ? Et Yumi qui protège sa gorge. Et une autre truffe qui apparaît au mur. Hiroki, Hiroki, est il mort, mutilé ?

Juste mutilé, hein.

Le bug est là.

\- Odd, Aelita, vous avancez. Ulrich, tiens cinq secondes, j'ai trouvé.

Vite il faut que –

\- William, t'en es où ? William ?

Yumi hurle : « Jérémie ! ». Il a un hoquet.

Elle pleure. Elle se refugie contre l'ordinateur. Le deuxième chien l'attaque et bouffe son flanc.

\- Trouvé.

Il faut que quelqu'un rejoigne Yumi et vite, où est William ?

\- Trouvé !

Le premier chien attaque son coude

Il hurle

Ses crocs crissent contre ses os

\- ULRICH ! FAIS-TOI DÉVIRTUALISER !

Mais ils ont contrôle de maths demain, Ulrich risque d'être malade

Jérémie chute de sa chaise, et le pitbull lâche un aboiement sauvage.

[…]

\- Jérémie !

C'est une douleur tellement forte, c'est une brûlure, c'est un lambeau de chair qu'il sent encore à moitié connecté à son corps, comme une algue.

\- Jérémie ! Putain réveille-toi !

C'est la bave froide qu'il respire.

\- Jérémie ! Putain mais _merde _! Il est _où_ ton carnet ?

C'est le verre de ses lunettes, les brisures, enfoncées dans sa cornée. Il ne peut pas cligner des paupières sans qu'elles pénètrent, comme du sable, à l'intérieur de ses orbites.

\- Il est où putain ?

C'est le vide

De n'être qu'un animal

Un truc même pas conscient

Juste nul et mourant

\- Juste tiens-bon, tenez-bon !

\- Jérémie ? Yumi !

C'est un blanc irréel


	6. BONUS : Le corps

Salut ! Je reviens après... un ou deux ans... avec un vieux texte, retravaillé !

Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. En fait, j'ai traversé une période de démotivation : il est difficile de publier en français sur ffnet. Je me suis concentrée sur ma fanfiction Pokémon, qui se nomme Échos Infinis, et que je publie sur Pokébip. Elle compte 35 chapitres d'une vingtaine de pages chacun, alors vous vous imaginez le travail...

J'aime toujours beaucoup le fandom Code Lyoko, même si je n'écris plus de textes le concernant pour le moment. Par contre, je compte réinvestir ffnet à travers le fandom Pokémon, et peut-être d'autres. Si vous voulez de mes nouvelles, ou des textes CL non-finis, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !

À la prochaine !

* * *

Yumi regarde son corps nu dans le miroir, debout sur le carrelage gris de la salle de bain. Ce dont elle a toujours été le plus fière, c'est les abdos.

Les abdos ressortent sous la peau blanche du ventre, pâle et lisse. Ils contournent la goutte noire à peau un peu fripée qu'est le nombril. Leur saillie flatte les côtes fines, ces côtes qui autrefois laissaient deviner leur contour maigre. Le Pencak Silat l'a rendu beau et fort, le corps.

Au dessus du ventre sont les seins, petits et ronds. Elle pense qu'ils sont trop écartés, et surtout les tétons sont trop gros, un peu étalés. Ils ne sont beaux que quand ils pointent. Alors l'amas de chair est ferme est arrondi, la courbe beaucoup plus belle et attirante.

Au milieu de la poitrine est un chemin de peau plate, qui remonte vers la gorge, le cou long. La mère l'appelle un cou de cygne. Yumi aime beaucoup cette expression, parce qu'alors elle est l'oiseau, pur et gracieux. Les cheveux sont aussi plats et lisses que de la soie, ou de l'encre, et retombent à la hauteur de sa mâchoire.

C'est plus pratique ainsi, toujours neuf et frais. Peut-être un peu provoquant. Moins qu'Aelita. Mais une coupe courte ne lui irait pas. Et cette longueur est très bien, quand elle passe ses doigts entre les mèches ils ont le temps de caresser sont crâne avant d'éclater à l'air libre.

En remontant le long de son corps Yumi rencontre ses yeux. Ils sont fins, mais pas en « grain de riz », contrairement à ce que racontent les français. La forme est plutôt arrondie, débutant un arc parfait aux côtés du nez droit. La forme est belle, les pupilles sont belles, aussi, noires et très intenses. Des yeux verts seraient jolis, oui. Mais elle sait que la limite parfois floue entre sa pupille et son iris obscur surprend et interpelle. Et elle apprécie ça.

Le front est plat, et le nez qui en coule est droit, arrondi en son bout. Il a des narines larges, il est diamétralement opposé à un nez d'elfe, à un nez mutin : plutôt comme une goutte de pluie. C'est un nez japonais.

En dessous les lèvres ne sont ni grosses, ni fines : pâles et roses. Les joues se colorent de la même manière quand elle transpire trop. Des pommettes creuses, basses, remontent doucement vers ses oreilles percées. Elle les orne de deux carrés noirs et luisants, simples.

Le visage est esthétique, elle ne lui trouve pas de caractère, mais elle lui suffit. C'est le corps, c'est les abdos, dont elle est contente.

Et aussi les petits pieds aux orteils ronds, les chevilles fines, et les jambes longues et musclées.

Pas le sexe. Il est bizarre et pour tout dire, elle n'aime pas les poils, ils sont sales. Elle les a rasé récemment, elle n'ose pas s'épiler, ça fait trop mal. Et sa mère ne la laisserait jamais aller dans un institut, elle ne veut même pas entendre parler de piercing…

Yumi se laisse couler sur le sol froid, jambes ouvertes, pieds posés de part de d'autre du miroir. Les grosses lèvres sont un débordement de peau rose, abondante, froissée, de part et d'autre du vagin. Au devant, le clitoris pend, et elle en approche la main doucement.

Il est collant et élastique.

Soudain un bruit devant la porte –

Elle se fige et retire vivement la main. Non. Elle a fermée la porte à clé. Pas de soucis à se faire. En plus Hiroki est chez Johnny, c'est mieux qu'il s'éloigne de la maison. Alors… bon, c'est forcément sa mère…

\- C'est occupé ! s'écrie-t-elle prudemment.

Les pas ne s'arrêtent pas et la mère ne lui répond pas. Elle ne doit pas être d'humeur. Yumi regarde sa main, regarde son clitoris, toute envie coupé. C'est de la faute du père, il est encore parti à l'hôtel, il les a encore laissé.

Mais elle ne peut pas penser au père et se regarder nue à la fois, c'est tout de suite sexuel et ça la révulse. Le père est adulte, un peu gras et baise sa mère, elle ne peut pas l'associer avec le corps de peau blanche dans le miroir, et elle ne peut pas l'associer avec les replis roses du clitoris.

Ulrich. Mais c'est trop elle ne peut pas, non, pas alors qu'elle le rejecte tous les jours… Le regard brun, les cheveux brun, le corps étroit et vif, les doigts habiles – Non. Pas lui.

Jérémie ne l'attire pas, il n'est pas du tout sensuel. Son corps est faible, elle pourrait lui casser la gueule et réduire son cerveau en bouillie, et son intelligence n'y changerait rien. Il est presque efféminé, un peu maladroit dans ses cols roulés. Ses regards gris ne l'attirent pas, ne la gênent pas, elle n'a pas envie que ses doigts plongent en elle et elle n'a pas envie de se soumettre à ses envies. Elle le domine.

_« Tu sais, c'est sensé d'être insensé… »_

_« Yumi ? »_

_« Alors, les vacances, c'était bien ? »_

_« Je t'avais prévenue. Dès qu'une fille me fait craquer je perds les pédales... »_

_« Yumi ? »_

Elle se laisse aller contre le carrelage, froid et lisse. William. Il vient la voir devant sa grille la nuit… Il essaie de la retenir, elle lui fait le même gag que la dernière fois – non ! il a gardé les yeux ouverts ! Il la fixe si intensément, elle jure qu'elle frissonne…

\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?

Elle panique et essaie de le contourner (la nuit est noire, froide) – il la plaque contre le mur et lui attrape les poignets.

\- Lâche moi, William !

Soudain un autre bruit –

\- Yumi, j'ai besoin de cotons tiges ! crie sa mère. Sors de là, cela fait une heure que tu y es !

Yumi se redresse, frissonnant. Elle coupe court à son fantasme, nettoie son esprit. De toute manière, une honte secrète coule entre ses seins et vers son sexe. Une fois revenue dans la réalité de jeune fille bien rangée, cette honte reprend toujours le dessus.


	7. BONUS : À ses Chimères

J'AI FINALEMENT RÉUSSI À CHARGER DES CHAPITRES

WIPPEEEE (après 15 autres nouveaux sur l'autre fic, quand même... T_T)

* * *

« À ma mère

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je ne sais pas si tu existes, si cette lettre devrait aller en Hollande ou au Canada. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, je ne vois pas quoi te dire. Quand je pense à toi je ne ressens qu'un immense vide. Tu n'es pas là. Ces mots sonnent creux.

Qu'est-ce que tu étais pour mon père ? Je suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à l'appeler papa, j'ai besoin de grandir. Toi tu es « ma mère ». Je n'ai pas de photos de toi. Mais je crois que tu avais les cheveux roses. Je me demande s'il y a un gène pour cela, il ne me semble pas, pourtant.

Tu sais c'est ça ce qui me fait peur. Les cheveux roses ce n'est pas naturel. Et ça pourrait se comprendre que j'en ai. Mais dans ton cas, non… Si tu es ma mère, tu dois être humaine, alors t'es-tu teins les cheveux ? J'aimerais bien me teindre les miens. J'en ai marre d'avoir les cheveux roses, en fait.

Pardon, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« À ma mère

Aujourd'hui j'ai encore reçu un bulletin excellent. On m'a dit que je pourrais faire une grande école. Comme Maths Sup et Maths Spé. J'ai du mal à me sentir concernée. J'ai l'impression que Delmas ne parle pas de la même personne.

En fait je ne sais pas de qui il devrait parler. »

« À ma mère

J'ai remarqué que je ne signe pas mes lettres. Je m'en excuse. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas envie. J'aurais l'impression de ne te laisser qu'une partie de moi-même. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça. Ça fait un peu mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon je suis sûre d'être différente, tous les jours. Ils en ont besoin, je crois.

Pardon, je suis un peu vague. »

« À ma mère

Je suis fan des Hunger Games. C'est des films que j'ai regardés, mais ils sont bien mieux en livres. Je les ai lu en version originale pour m'entraîner en anglais. Et j'ai presque tout compris. Tout vient facilement pour moi. Et l'anglais et une langue sympa. Je pourrais peut-être m'en servir pour faire des études à l'étranger, parce que je ne suis jamais sortie de France.

Des personnages des livres, je crois que je préfère Mags. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup connaître une Mags.

\- A Tribute »

« À ma mère.

Je suis retournée à l'Ermitage aujourd'hui. C'était douloureux. Tout est mort, l'automne est triste. Il y a des feuilles comme brûlées partout dans le jardin, et sur les pas de portes. J'imagine que papa n'avait pas le temps des les nettoyer non plus, il travaillait trop. Parfois je me demande si mes souvenirs avec lui sont vrais. Peut-être que de son côté, il se rappelle seulement que sa fille l'empêchait de travailler. Peut-être que je n'étais qu'une étape pour rejoindre sur bureau.

Bruyante mais nécessaire. J'ai quand même passé dix ans à être silencieuse. Parfois je me dis que Jérémie est trop jeune. Et moi je ne réussirai jamais à me réintégrer à une époque.

Ils sont heureux quand je suis comme ils l'attendent.

Je crois que je sais à peine reconnaître quand je suis différente. Je veux dire, quand je me force. »

« À ma mère

Je suis DJ, tu sais. Enfin, c'est un peu prétentieux de dire ça. Mais je fais mieux qu'Odd. Parfois on s'amuse à remixer avec William. En tout cas je suis déjà passée en concert avec les Subsonics. J'attends qu'ils me recontactent, j'aimerais bien.

Un autre groupe m'a embauchée. Ils aiment ma musique. Tout le monde dit qu'elle est originale, en fait. Mais j'ai du mal à voir en quoi elle plus spéciale que celle des autres. Je la fais et c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus de mon côté.

Mais j'ai tellement de sentiments. Ça permet d'évacuer le trop-plein, je crois. Sauf que parfois mes musiques sont trop noires. Et j'en ai honte.

Et eux qui me sourient… »

« À ma mère

Pour Jérémie je suis une sorte de réserve infinie de patience. Il adore que je patiente pour lui. Ou pire, il ne s'en rend même pas compte. J'ai l'impression qu'il me sourit toujours pareil. Il me trouve très gentille, aussi. Et il s'émerveille de mon intelligence, surtout avec un ton sucré-salé, en sortant de cours de maths ou de conseils de classe, où les profs me complimentent. Lui aussi, ils le complimentent. C'est bête.

On me parle souvent de mon avenir. J'en ai un peu marre.

Parfois Jérémie regarde mes seins, et je suis sûre qu'Odd l'encourage à détailler mes fesses. C'est désagréable, un sensation que je ne sais pas vraiment décrire. Mais ça me déçoit. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça, être attirée par quelqu'un. »

« À ma mère

J'ai essayé d'en parler à Yumi, tu sais. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Du coup je suis allée sur internet et ça m'a dégoûtée. C'est vraiment moche. Le mien ressort, même mes lèvres son assez proéminentes. Malheureusement c'est encore plus moche pour les mecs. Ça me dégoûte.

Et je me demande toujours comment c'était pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des cheveux bruns à cet endroit. »

« À ma mère

J'ai cherché ta famille. Pour voir si j'avais des grands-parents. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Déjà je n'étais même pas sûre que le nom de famille qu'on t'ait attribué soit le bon… Imagine, un grand-père et une grand-mère, qui attendent, quelque part.

Imagine-moi sur le pas de leur vieille ferme de campagne. Je viendrais dans une robe mauve ou verte, pour aller soit avec mes cheveux, soit mes yeux. Ou peut-être que je me teindrais les cheveux, pour ne pas qu'ils soient choqués. Je n'amènerai personne. Ceux qui seront mes amis m'attendront dans la ville d'à côté.

Le ciel sera nuageux, des nuages très noirs sur un ciel très bleu, le tout vraiment bizarre et trop vif. J'attendrai quelques minutes sur un pas de porte en pierre, quelque part dans le Sud-Ouest, entourée de glycine. Puis la porte s'ouvrira.

Je n'arrive jamais à voir plus loin. »

« À ma mère

En seconde, je peux sortir de l'internat du vendredi soir au dimanche matin, sans revenir dormir, si je le souhaite. « Les parents d'Odd ont dit oui ». Alors Odd veut que j'aille en boîte, Ulrich l'accompagne en rechignant pour se donner un genre. Jérémie refuse absolument et casse chacune des paroles d'Odd à ce sujet. Ils veulent chacun m'inscrire dans un cadre bien défini.

Je vais essayer d'aller en boîte avec Yumi. »

« À ma mère

Les temps changent. Nous avons repeint l'Ermitage, mon ancienne chambre est rose. Le salon est vert.

Le printemps arrive. De temps en temps un rayon de soleil perce les nuages. Pour fêter ça, je me suis acheté un beau cahier, sa couverture est violette, bleue et orange, cousue de motifs indiens. J'ai collé toutes mes anciennes lettres dedans et j'écrirai toutes les prochaines sur ses pages vierges. Je me sens assez heureuse tu sais !

Les temps changent, tout s'échappe et tout glisse en une traînée d'étoiles… Ma tête et mon futur aussi sont transformés, tout est plus beau. Il y a plein de lumière. »

« À ma mère

Imagine-moi en heure de colle… Imagine-moi mendiant dans la rue… Imagine-moi au nord de la Finlande au bout du monde… Imagine-moi au Sud.

Imagine-moi morte. »

_Des lettres perdues…_

« Je t'ai beaucoup écrit mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop changé. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. »

« À

Rien »


End file.
